Você FEDE
by nessinha
Summary: É possivel que exista amor entre duas espécies rivais?Bella uma lobisomem e Edward um vampiro, como será esta história de amor e rivalidades? HISTORIA MELHOR QUE RESUMO B/E A/J R/EM
1. Prólogo

**"Você FEDE"**

**Título:** Você FEDE

**Autor: **nessinha

**Personagens principais: **Bella e Edward

**Gênero: **Romântico e Humor pelo menos eu vou tentar ser engraçada *risos*

**Classificação Indicativa: **T = não terá nada direcionado á assuntos adultos podem ficar tranqüilos

**Primeiro capitulo: Epílogo**

**Bella pov:**

- Bella acorda AGORA!!! Eu tenho que sair para ir trabalhar e você está atrasada – ouço a voz de Charlie, meu pai, irritado no andar de baixo – Isabella, o que você anda fazendo que te deixa tão cansada?

Começou agora ele fica fazendo essas perguntas que não da para eu responder "É pai, eu ando saindo à noite para vigiar Forks de vampiros sugadores de sangue, nada de mais, ah esqueci-me de te falar, eu sou uma lobisomem, a única do mundo todo, legal neh?" com toda certeza não falaria isso.

- De manha eu estudo depois fico o dia inteiro com Jake e Seth e depois volto para casa e faço seu jantar, depois durmo, onde mais poderia ir? – Disse me levantado da cama com a voz mole por causa do sono.

- Ta, mas anda logo e durma à tarde para descansar, to indo tchau!

- Tchau pai, bom trabalho!

Depois de ouvir a porta ser fechada fui tomar um banho gelado, que não faz a mínima diferença por que eu não sinto frio e nem calor, essa é uma das vantagens de ser uma loba, outra vantagem é que eu ouço tudo, consigo ouvir até dois quarteirões da minha casa. Os lobos normais ouvem até um quarteirão, mas não sou normal, a parte que mais gosto é quando eu posso correr, e eu sou a mais veloz, mas a parte que eu mais odeio e que mais me envergonha é a mente. Eu posso ler a mente de todos os lobos que estiverem transformado, ou on-line, e eles podem ler a minha. Tomo muito cuidado para não pensar em coisas constrangedoras senão fico vermelha igual a um pimentão.

Igual ao meu primeiro dia como loba, sem querer eu me transformei e rasguei toda minha roupa e der repente voltei ao normal completamente nua, devo ter ficado roxa naquele dia porque eu simplesmente sai correndo para ficar ataras de uma arvore e os meninos ficaram olhando iguais uns bobocas, Ai que vergonha!

Quando cheguei na escola meu plano já estava formado, iria dormir na aula de matemática e nas aulas que eu já sei tudo, ah eu tenho quase memória fotográfica legal neh? Isso me ajuda muito. E vou dormir o recreio inteiro assim vou ter muita energia para poder vigiar, eu to começando a achar que nessa pequena cidade nunca vai vir nenhum vampiro e que estou gastando energia à toa, mas a voz do alfa é a voz da lei. Que é a voz do Sam Uley, ele é um cara legal mas ele poderia maneirar neh? Ele cisma que os Cullens vão voltar ou que algum sanguessuga pode passar por nossas terras.

Os Cullens são vampiros "bonzinhos" o que eu duvido muito que fizeram um trato anos atrás com o tataravô do Jake, os Cullens são proibidos de entrarem no nosso terreno e de comer ou beber sangue humano, e nós em troca não podemos tocar neles e nem entrar no terreno deles. Eu acho injusto porque nós não podemos matar os seres que matam pessoas, se eu tivesse viva quando foi feito o trato eu teria cancelado e matariam todos e fim de história, mas o trato já foi feito e não podemos quebrar-lo e sim esperar que os sanguessugas quebrem.

- Bella, o Mike me chamou para sair – Jéssica perguntou me tirando de meus devaneios

- Para ir aonde? Quando? Você gosta dele neh? – só essa frase é preciso para desencadear o falatório.

- Acho que vamos no cinema, mas talvez ele me leve para jantar, é claro que eu gosto dele, olhos azuis, cabelo louro, sorriso lindo e ele é muito divertido, vamos amanha a noite, você tinha que ver ele me pedindo, foi tão fofo...... – Viu, agora é só mostrar interesse.

Jéssica foi minha primeira amiga aqui da escola, ela fala muito e é a fofoqueira da cidade, a única coisa que preciso fazer é fingir interesse e ela não para mais de falar hihi. Angela foi minha segunda amiga que conheci e ela é a melhor, tímida mas muito leal e sincera, se importa com os outros, gosto muito dela, ela está namorando Ben um menino perfeito para ela. Eric é um perfeito nerd puxa saco e Mike é um garoto bonito e muito fofo, mas ele não me interessa e fica dando em cima de mim o tempo todo e eu nem ligo, quem gosta mesmo dele é a Jéssica e ela me mataria se eu ficasse com ele.

- Bella bateu o sinal, vamos! – Ângela me alertou porque eu estava quase babando na mesa.

Enfim chegou o recreio, me sentei e apoiei minha cabeça na cadeira para descansar.

- Gente, estou muito cansada vou dormir ta?

- Claro, durma com os anjos – preciso dizer que foi o Mike que disse isso? Aposto que a Jezz ficou brava comigo, mas eu não tenho culpa.

Não preciso de muito esforço para conseguir dormir, quando estava quase pegando na inconsciência senti um cheiro que me deu ânsia de vomito e o pior é que eu tenho o olfato muito sensível até para os lobos. Tudo em mim é anormal, eu corro mais rápido, eu ouço melhor, sou muito mais fraca para variar e meu olfato é muito aguçado. Podem jogar na cara que eu sou uma anomalia, um monstro até para os monstros.

Comecei a ficar muito quente e irritada, porque tinha vampiro na área _acalme-se Bella, você não pode se transformar aqui ligue para o Sam e ele vai te falar o que você pode fazer, mas_ antes eu olhei na direção do cheiro e vi cinco vampiros sentados fingindo comer, Sam tinha razão, eles são muito lindos. Precisava saber o nome deles e a minha fonte é......... a maior fofoqueira sabe tudo Jéssica.

- Jezz, quem são eles? – na hora que perguntei um deles, com cabelo para cima e todo bagunçado de cor bronze, muito branco e de olhos dourados se virou e me encarou com uma expressão de susto no rosto e depois se recompôs, deve ter sido porque ele percebeu que sou lobisomem.

- O de cabelo bronze é o Edward Cullen, a loura é Rosalie Hale namorada do grandão Emmett Cullen irmão da baixinha Alice Cullen e namorada do louro Jasper Hale – Droga eles são o clã Cullen, não podemos matar-los e eles tambem não podem fazer nada.

- Jéssica Stanley está falando sobre nós para uma lobisomem, que se chama Isabella Swan – Edward informou seus companheiros, senti um arrepio com aquela voz, tão linda.

- Lobisomem? Tipo cão pulguento que vira homem? – Não tipo homem que vira cachorro, claro que é seu burro, nunca vi vampiro tão estúpido, acho que o nome dele é Emmett – mas eles ainda existem? Pensei que a linhagem tinha se perdido como você disse

- Eu também pensei e não, acho que o trato ainda está de pé – Ele respondeu uma pergunta? Como eu não ouvi? – porque Alice? Você viu alguma coisa e não me mostrou? Alice, ta eu vou ser gentil e tratá-la como um humano normal – Eu de novo eu não ouvi a pergunta e nem a tal Alice falando, perai eles estavam falando de mim?

- Da para vocês me incluírem na conversa? – O que o Emmett quis dizer com isso "me incluírem na conversa" sanguessugas esquisitos.

O meu olhar e o olhar do Edward se encontraram e eu não pude desviar parecia que eu estava hipnotizada e para minha salvação o sinal tocou e eu nem dormi um pouquinho. Sai do refeitório e fui devagar para a sala e aproveitei para ligar para o Sam.

- Sam é a Bella! É uma emergência!

-_Oi Bella! Qual é a emergência?_

_-_ Os Cullens voltaram, eles estão aqui na escola, o que eu faço? Ouvi eles dizerem que o trato ainda ta de pé e que eles achavam que nós não existíssemos mais, estou desesperada estou quase me transformando

- _Acalme-se! Não faça nada, aja como se nada tivesse acontecido! Vou chamar os outros para vigiá-los! Tome cuidado eles podem ser perigosos! Tchau!_

_- _Ta! Tchau!

Depois que desliguei fui para minha sala de biologia e lógico cheguei atrasada e sem pensar duas vezes entrei na sala e me sentei no meu lugar totalmente envergonhada, pedi desculpas e fiquei rígida no meu lugar porque tinha alguém do meu lado e o cheiro quase me fez gritar, pois o cheiro arde o nariz sensível. Tampei o nariz para amenizar a dor e olhei para a pessoa sentada do meu lado. Um verdadeiro deus grego, inconscientemente parei de respirar e fiquei encaram deslumbrada e ele deu um sorriso torto que me fez esquecer a dor do meu nariz e de tudo em minha volta. Balancei minha cabeça e fiquei o mais longe dele o possível.

- Oi sou Edward Cullen! E você é?

* * *

**OOOOIIIIIII Tudo bom?? **

**Gostaram da minha primeira fic? não gostaram? mandem reviews com suas opiniões e suas dicas porque eu não tenho experiencia nenhuma com histórias.**

**Obrigada por lerem e façam uma menina feliz e mandem reviews, o prox cap não vai demorar muito ;D**

**bjs =***


	2. Dando uma chance

**OOOIII Chegou o próximo cap. de "Você FEDE"**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**Lilith Potter Malfoy: **Esse capitulo vai ser longo (pelo menos eu acho que é longo) por isso demorou um pouco, espero que goste. Na minha história não existe Impreted porque a história ficaria meio sem graça porque a Bella não sabe que ama ele.O Edward não consegue ler a mente dela. Quando ela se transforma a mente dela e a mente dos outros lobos viram um só, então ela consegue ler a mente deles e eles dela mas o Edward não vai conseguir ler a mente dos lobos, é como uma capa, quem estiver dentro consegue se comunicar mas quem estiver fora não consegue. Entendeu? Qualquer coisa é só perguntar. Beijos =*

**NAYFA: **Que bom que você gostou, aqui está o próximo capitulo, todos os capítulos vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível. Beijos =*

**Bruna Watson: **Que bom que você gostou e eu só vou parar de escrever quando terminar a história e vai demorar hihi beijos =*

**Dani: **Que bom que gostou e eu vou tentar postar todos os dias mas não tenho tanto tempo livre. Beijos =*

**Bunny93: **Que bom que gostou e vou postar todos os capítulos o mais rápido o possível. Beijos =*

**Alekamasenhp: **Nossa me sinto honrada e aqui está a continuação. Beijos =*

**Maria.: **Que bom que gostou e com certeza vou continuar. Beijos =*

**Gabilumi: **Eu também achei engraçada, foi por isso que coloquei. Vou tentar o maximo para postar todos os dias, mas sei que vou faltar um ou dois dias. Beijos =*

**ThaisTrevia: **Boa pergunta, mas ela vai ser respondida nessa fic. Beijos =*

**Gente obrigada mesmo por estarem lendo e gostando da história, qualquer coisa comentem que eu vou ler e mudar o que estiver de errado. Beijos amores =***

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Dando uma chance**

**Bella Pov:**

- Oi sou Edward Cullen e você? Bella, você está se sentindo bem? – Ele mesmo respondeu a própria pergunta, porque perguntou então?

Quando eu despertei de seu deslumbre o cheiro dele voltou com tudo e se eu estivesse em pé teria desmaiado ou caído ou sei lá, pressionei o meu nariz na minha pele para misturar o cheiro dele com o meu mas não deu certo. Estava debruçada na minha mesa quase gritando de tanta dor, é nessas horas que eu odeio minhas anormalidades. Balancei minha cabeça negativamente para responder a pergunta do Edward.

- É por causa do meu cheiro? – ele sussurrou tampando o próprio nariz, é minha impressão ou ele está preocupado? Deve ser a dor afetando meu cérebro. Balancei minha cabeça positivamente para responder sua pergunta, eu não estava preparada para essa dor, to me sentindo uma fraca mais do que sou.

- Desculpe, acho melhor você sair para tomar um ar. – Ele disse quase num tom de autoridade e isso me irritou. Balancei minha cabeça negativamente mas ele está certo, meu nariz parece que está pegando fogo.

- Professor, Bella não está passando bem, ela pode se retirar? – Ele perguntou quase mandando no professor, vampiro metido e mandão.

- Claro, pode ir Isabella – Quase sai da sala correndo e só consegui pronunciar um "me chame de Bella". Quando cheguei ao pátio o alivio me atingiu, a dor diminuiu mas não cessou porque eu ainda sinto o cheiro dele e do Seth escondido atrás da arvore, acho que foi o Sam que chamou ele. "PARA TUDO, aquele sanguessuga mandou em mim? E se era um plano para ficar sozinho na sala? Sua fraca volta lá e mostra que você é mais forte que ele" Voltei para a sala com passos largos e já preparada pelo cheiro dele, "eu vou agüentar, não é tão forte assim". Quando eu entrei dei um grande suspiro para meu nariz se acostumar, aprendi que o olfato se "cansa" e você para de sentir o cheiro, tomara que isso funcione. Pedi desculpas e falei que eu já estava bem, mas meu nariz estava queimando do mesmo jeito que antes, me sentei ao seu lado sem olhar-lo nenhuma fez.

- Não está mais ardendo? – Edward disse com aquela voz linda e pelo som ele também estava respirando, ele tava mostrando para mim que ele pode respirar sem problemas, vampiro exibido, dei um grande suspiro para mostrar que eu posso agüentar e olhei em seus olhos, me arrependi na mesma hora.

- Ainda está ardendo mas eu posso agüentar – Porque é que eu disse a verdade? Eu poderia falar que não me incomoda mais mas ele me faz dizer a verdade, isso é estranho.

- Eu já fiquei perto de cães e eles não agiram como você.

- Eu sou diferente dos cães, corro mais rápido, ouço muito melhor, meu olfato é bem sensível e a minha força é bem menos pra variar.

- Não acho que você seja mais rápida que eu.

É o que ele pensa, eu sou muito mais rápida, se eu tivesse a mesma força que um lobisomem eu poderia chegar à velocidade da luz, deve ser por isso que eu não tenho força porque se tivesse me desintegraria e isso não seria bom.

- O que está pensando? – Ele me perguntou me encarando muito concentrado, que pergunta estranha de se fazer, ah entendi! Ele lê mentes, foi por isso que o Emmett pediu para ser incluído na conversa. Mas por que ele tava perguntando isso para mim? Ele não consegue ler minha mente?

- Você lê mentes?

- Sim menos a sua.

- Mais um para minha lista de anormalidades – pensei alto

- Você não é uma anomalia, você é especial, seus sentidos são mais aguçados e sua mente é....... protegida? – Ele disse como uma pergunta.

- Eu estava pensando que a Natureza é perfeita. Todos os meus sentidos são aguçados e minha velocidade é muito alta. Se eu tivesse a força de um lobisomem eu correria na velocidade da luz. Você fica nervoso quando não sabe o que as pessoas pensam neh?

- Só você. – Senti um arrepio quando ele disse isso, o que está acontecendo comigo? Será que ele tem outros poderes alem desse?

- Você tem outros poderes?

- Não, só esse!

- E os outros sanguessugas?

- Por favor, não nos xinguem.

- Desculpe é que eu ouço isso todo dia, nós não falamos vampiros e sim sanguessuga. Desculpe. Então os outros vampiros têm poderes também?

- Só a Alice e o Jasper! A Alice pode ver o futuro de todos menos dos lobisomens e Jasper pode controlar as emoções das pessoas!

- Interessante! Para vampiros você é bem legal – Meu Deus, quem é você e o que fez com a Bella?? Eu estava me simpatizando com o Cullen? Acho que sim, ele é bem legal.

- Obrigado! Nós não somos iguais aos outros, não queremos ser monstros.

- Então é por isso que você não bebe sangue de humanos?

- É! Sabe, estou curioso para saber se você é tão rápida como diz e podemos aproveitar para os lobisomens e os Cullens se encontrarem! Alice quer muito te conhecer!

- Eu não sei, não estou acostumada a confiar em vampiros.

- Nos dê uma chance.

- Não sei se Sam vai gostar.

- Só uma chance. Para mostrarmos que não somos iguais aos outros.

- Ta, que tal depois da aula no início da floresta?

- Perfeito! Amigos? – Disse estendendo a mão, enruguei o nariz pois o cheiro dele veio direto mas até que é bom, tem cheiro de flores e mais alguma coisa que deixa meu nariz ardendo mas dá para acostumar.

- Amigos!

- Desculpe pelo cheiro!

- Sam está impaciente na garagem!

- Consigo ler a mente dele mas está muito longe para eu ouvir com meus ouvidos!

- Ouvido bem aguçado lembra? – disse apontando para meu ouvido, nessa hora bateu o sinal.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco vou falar com os outros!

- Ta! Espero-te na entrada da floresta!

Quando cheguei perto do Sam, vi em seu rosto a preocupação, ele me tratava como uma filha e eu o tratava como um pai. Lhe dei um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

- Então como foi a aula? Onde eles estão? – Disse totalmente calmo, isso quer dizer que ele está prestando muita atenção em tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Oi Bella! – Jake me disse me dando um abraço de urso e um beijo na bochecha que eu logo devolvi, se eu fosse humana ele, me machucaria mas não sou então só senti um aperto, se eu tivesse a força de uma loba eu não sentiria nada e isso me irrita.

- Oi Jake

- Brava por não ser forte de novo? Relaxa Bella, quando formos matar aqueles sanguessugas você vai mostrar como você é capaz sem força nenhuma, você sabe que é a melhor de todos nós! – Jake me conhecia o bastante para poder me alegrar e saber que eu sinto, ele é o melhor. Em resposta dei um sorriso enorme e um beijo nele, na bochecha claro.

- Obrigada Jake! Sam, eu combinei com o Edward de nos encontrarmos na entrada da floresta. Eles são bem legais, virei amiga do Edward e hoje vou conhecer a Alice.

- Bella o que é isso? Você agora virou amiguinha de sanguessugas?

- É você acertou Jake! Ele pediu uma chance de mostrar que não é igual aos outros e eu dei!

- Bella você sabe que não podemos confiar em sanguessugas – Sam disse sabiamente.

- Dá para parar de chamar-los de sanguessugas, eles tem nome e é vampiros, sanguessuga ofende.

- Agora você está protegendo eles Bella? – Paul perguntou e todos os meninos incluindo Seth, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry e Jake me encararam no meio da garagem da escola.

- É, eu estou, eles parecem serem legais, vamos dar uma chance o que custa? Topa?

- Topo porque não? – Jake disse me apoiando mas eu sei que ele não queria concordar.

- Ta vamos dar uma chance, mas qualquer deslize e voltaremos a chamar-los de sanguessugas. Vamos para a floresta. – Disse Sam concordando comigo e como eu disse a voz do alfa é a voz da lei.

- Sam, posso passar em casa para trocar de roupa? – Eu estava com uma causa jeans e um casaco para fingir que estou com frio, e essa roupa não da para tirar com facilidade se eu quiser me transformar em loba. Então eu vou de vestido que é muito mais fácil.

- Claro, mas volta logo, não sei se vou ser educado e amigável com os vampiros se você não estiver presente – Sam me disse com um olhar travesso, quer dizer que ele quer muito encontrar os Cullens antes de mim mas ele não vai conseguir.

Entrei na minha picape e fui para casa, minha picape é bem lerda mas eu gosto muito dela, as vezes ela me irrita porque não passa de 90 km por hora e em momentos como esse eu preciso ser rápida. Cheguei em casa, coloquei meu vestido preferido azul e confortável e sai de casa sem me preocupar se Charlie estivesse em casa, estava tão anciosa para encontrar o Edward de novo, ele me faz sentir completa (?) e também estava curiosa para conhecer os outros Cullens.

Sai de casa e fui para a floresta do lado me transformar, tirei meu vestido, prendi em minha perna e me transformei. O calor passou por todo o meu corpo e derrepente já estava de quatro toda peluda. Meu pelo é longo, mas não tão longo que chegue no chão, é longo de modo elegante, Sam disse que é bem melhor ter pelo curto, mas não quero cortar meu cabelo. Menina de cabelo muito curto é meio feio e ficaria horrível em mim então convenci Sam de que eu posso me acostumar a ter pelo longo e que não me atrapalha. Meu pelo é todo branco (**http:// thepeartreeblog. files. wordpress. com/2009/01/sem-autor-lobo-artico. Jpg** tirem os espaços depois dos pontos e vocês terão a Bella como lobo só que com o pelo maior e liso,como um Collie, conseguiram imaginar? Espero que sim), o do Sam é preto, o do Jake é avermelhado, Seth cor bege, Paul meio cinza, Quil avermelhado mais claro e Embry cinza. Corri para dentro da floresta, coloquei a maior força na minhas pernas, em minha volta nem borrão tinha, era uma linha reta mas conseguia ver o caminho perfeitamente. Como amo correr, em apenas dois minutos cheguei a entrada.

- _Droga ela chegou, eu ainda tinha esperanças de ver os sanguessugas antes dela! – _Pensou Paul e Sam ao mesmo tempo, isso foi um pouco bizarro mas já estou acostumada.

- _Eles são vampiros e não sanguessugas. Quando eles aparecerem chamem eles pelos nomes, acho que eles vão se apresentar. – _Ordenei

- _Nossa ela está mais linda que nunca, que pelo liso e sedoso lindo – _Jake disse quase suspirando. Dei uma risada e agradeci.

- _Admita Jake que você ama a Bella – _Seth provocou

- _Cala a mente Seth_

_ - Não da para parar de pensar_

_ - Então pensa em outra coisa_

_ - Gente estou ouvindo eles chegarem daqui uns 2 minutos – _Quando pensei isso todos ficaram em silencio, estávamos em formação em V, Sam na frente, do lado esquerdo Jake, do direito eu, e atrás os outros. Estávamos só um pouco dentro da floresta para os humanos não nos ver, mas com minha audição não tinha ninguém na área. Depois de dois minutos certinhos eles chegaram em linha reta e ficaram em nossa frente todos com cara de confusos e depois um por um foram se recompondo.

- Edward você não disse que eles não tinha chegado ainda? Você não conseguiu ler a mente deles? – Um homem louro e que estava na frente de todos perguntou a Edward que estava ao seu lado direito, só eu consegui ouvir entre os lobos e Edward percebeu isso pois olhou para mim.

- Não, eu não consegui e acho que a culpa é da Bella – Olhei para ele com cara de que não fiz nada – Ela não pode controlar seu poder de bloquear a mente e quando ela se transforma a mente dela e dos lobos se fundi em uma só então todos estão bloqueados. – Edward explicou, faz sentido o que ele disse.

- _Você não está pensando em se transformar neh Bella?- _Perguntou Jake preocupado, tinha me esquecido deles.

- _Que maravilha, eles não podem ler nossa mente enquanto estivermos com Bella, assim podemos atacar sem eles saberem – _Disse Paul todo animado

- _Eu não vou permitir – _Disse saindo para me trocar, quando me movimentei todos entraram em estado de alerta, então olhei para trás e acenei a cabeça para o Edward falando que estava tudo bem.

- Está tudo bem, eles não vão atacar – Edward disse só para sua família.

Tentei ser o mais rápida o possível, me vesti e voltei á floresta.

- Oi

- Oi Bella – Disse Edward olhando para todo meu corpo com o vertido azul, é minha impressão ou ele ficou deslumbrado? É lógico que não mas mesmo assim corei. – Bella esse é Carlisle, meu pai – Ele apontou para o louro.

- Prazer em conhecer-la Bella! – Carlisle disse com um aceno de cabeça e todos os lobos bufaram. Olhei para eles repreendendo que logo se calaram.

- O prazer é todo meu Carlisle – disse me aproximando para apertar sua mão e mostrar que não tem perigo nenhum. Carlisle sorriu e apertou minha mão levemente, eu sou fraca mas nem tanto neh? Em resposta apertei sua mão e Edward sorriu não sei porque. A pele dele era fria e macia, não era tão ruin eu só prciso me acostumar como seu cheiro e parece que meus companheiros não estavam gostando, todos estavam com o nariz enrugado, ri internamente.

- Bella essa é Alice, minha irmã – Edward me disse apresentando sua irmã que veio me abraça. Os lobos rosnaram e derrepente todos estavam em posição de ataque. Abracei Alice de volta ignorando a todos.

- Prazer em conhecer-la Alice

- O prazer é todo meu, vamos ser grandes amigas – Jake rusnou e Alice deu alguns pulinhos no lugar.

- É também quero ser sua amiga Alice, mas como pode ver vai ser meio difícil – Disse ficando um pouco triste, mas derrepente me alegrei e achei isso muito estranho, foi quando lembrei de Jasper. Quando me soltei de Alice fui na direção do Jasper. - Prazer em conhecer-lo Jasper, seu poder é impressionante! – Disse sorrindo.

- Ele tem o poder de manipular as emoções das pessoas – Edward explicou para o Sam que em resposta concordou com a cabeça. Sorri para ele mostrando que estava orgulhosa por está cumprindo com a promessa.

- O seu poder é mais impressionante, nem todo mundo consegue deixar o Edward confuso – Jasper disse sorrindo

- Como eu queria ter esse poder, assim ele não pode trapassear na luta – Emmett disse, eu ri com essa. Fui em sua direção e ele me deu um abraço de urso igual a Jake.

- Prazer em conhecer-la Bellinha – Olhei para ele com cara feia, porque Bellinha é nome de cachorro, tecnicamente sou um cachorro mas ofende. – Brincadeira Bella, não quero que você me morda – disse me pondo no chão.

- Emmett – Edward e Rosalie repreenderam

- Prazer em conhecer-lo irmão urso – Disse dando um sorriso mostrando que não estava brava com ele.

- Prazer em conhecer-la Bella – Disse Rosalie com uma certa distancia, ela tem cara de patricinha e deve estar com nojo ou sei lá.

- O prazer é todo meu Rosalie

- Prazer em conhecer-la querida, sou Esme – Disse Esme amavelmente me abraçando, ela lembra minha mãe Renee. Renee morreu ao dar a luz, ela era filha do grande alfa da matilha de lobisomens e engravidou de Charlie um homem normal, fisicamente eu puxei meu pai então não tenho características indígenas mas para compensar peguei a herança de lobo da minha mãe, minha pele é branca, cabelos castanho com mechas avermelhadas e olhos de cor chocolate, uma menina normal com sangue indígena, perfeito!

- O prazer é todo meu Esme. Agora vou apresentar minha família. – disse me direcionando a matilha.

Apontei para o lobo preto

- Este é Sam o alfa

- Prazer em conhecer-lo Sam – todos disseram em uníssono, isso tava ficando engraçado, apontei para o lobo avermelhado e para o bege.

- Este é Jake, meu melhor amigo e Seth meu amigo.

- Prazer em conhecer-los – Todos disseram, não consegui me controlar e acabei rindo o que foi acompanhado pela gargalhada de Emmett e logo depois todos começaram a rir da situação, até os lobos.

- Gente vocês não acham melhor serem humanos só para se apresentarem? – Perguntei rindo ainda. Sam acentiu e todos saíram e uns 10 segundos depois estavam de volta.

- Sou Sam

- Jacob

- Seth

- Paul

- Quil

- Embry

- É muito bom conhecer a todos vocês já que vamos ficar em Forks por um tempo – Carlisle disse

- O trato ainda está de pé neh? – Paul perguntou

- Sim, ainda está de pé.

- Sam podemos conversar para revermos o trato?

- Claro, quem não quiser mais ficar pode ir, acho que está seguro.

- Mas Sam... – Paul tentou argumentar

- Pode confiar em nós Sam – Carlisle disse pacificamente

- Não se preocupe Paul, não á perigo.

- Tudo bem! – Paul, Embry e Quil se retiraram e Seth foi conversar com Jasper e Emmett, parece que vão virar amigos e eu fui conversar com Edward e Alice, Esme e Rosalie se retiraram.

- Nossa estou tão feliz por todo ter dado certo – Disse a Edward, em menos de um dia ele virou meu melhor amigo, eu sinto segurança perto dele e sinto que posso confiar.

- Também estou, mas você está me devendo uma corrida – Disse dando um sorriso torto me fazendo parar de respirar logo me recompus.

- É verdade mas preciso de um juiz com olhos de águia, Alice você pode ser a juíza da nossa corrida?

- Claro, onde vai ser a chegada?

- Vai nessa direção até chegar a uma clareira. Bata duas vezes o pé no chão para eu ouvir que você chegou.

- Edward me contou sobre você, deve ser tão legal!

- As vezes

- Já estou indo – E saiu na direção que falei.

Depois de uns 15 minutos ela chegou e bateu o pé duas vezes

- Ela chegou.

- Você conseguiu ouvir?!? Eu não consigo ler a mente dela, deve ser muito longe! – disse Edward alarmado.

- Se eu me consentrar eu consigo ouvir muito mais, eu vou ali me transformar, já volto – Disse indo para trás de uma arvore, tirei meu vestido e me transformei, voltei para seu lado.

- Quando eu disser já! Um, dois, três e ..... JÁ!! – Disse saindo em disparada e eu deixei ele ir só por um segundo e corri o mais rápido que pude.

Em apenas dois segundos já estava em seu lado, ele olhou para mim, sorriu e correu mais rápidos. Olhei para ele e mostrei a lingua e corri em disparada, tudo ficou em uma linha e mais três minutos e vi Alice, parei em seu lado e dei uma risada mais parecida com um latino e fui para trás da arvore. Quando voltei Edward estava me olhando embasbacado e Alice estava dando uma gargalhada gostosa que eu comecei a rir também.

- Viu1 se eu fosse forte eu iria na velocidade da luz, não duvide.

- É você ganhou, nunca vi ninguém tão rápido, acho que seu pelo longo ajuda, você parece que está flutuando ou sei lá – Edward disse confuso

- Eu já ouvi isso mas ele estava falando que eu era linda, parecia um anjo branco e bla bla bla – disse revirando os olhos pelo o que o Jake pensou.

- Ele tem toda razão – Acho que fiquei vermelha igual a um pimentão com esse comentário.

- Gente vou indo, to com saudades do Jasper – Disse Alice saindo em disparada.

- Obrigada – Disse sem graça para o Edward – Vem vou te mostrar a clareira. – Disse pegando sua mão, senti uma eletricidade passando por meu corpo mas fingi não senti nada e entrei na clareira cheia de flores de todas as cores.

- Esse é meu esconderijo, eu venho aqui para dormir ou pensar na vida, nunca trouxe ninguém aqui antes

- Aqui é lindo – disse Edward admirando

- Posso te fazer varias perguntas?

- Nossa, deve ser muita, pode mandar.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 109 anos, mas tenho corpo de 17

- Quando aconteceu?

- Em 1917

- Doeu?

- Muito, mas foi pior para Carlisle, foi ele que me transformou – Disse Edward sincero

- Mas não é só você morder?

- Não, depois que você começa é muito difícil parar na metade, só para quando terminar o trabalho.

- Como se formou a sua família?

- Carlisle era vampiro, depois por causa de sua solidão decidiu me transformar porque toda minha família já tinha morrido e eu estava praticamente morto pela gripe espanhola, depois encontramos Esme na sala de um cemitério, mas o coração dela ainda estava batendo então Carlisle a transformou e logo se apaixonou perdidamente por ela, depois Carlisle encontrou Rosalie quase morta na causada e a transformou achando que eu iria me apaixonar por ela.

- E não se apaixonou porque? Ela é a mulher mais linda que já vi.

- Ela é bonita mas eu não me interessei por ela, um dia ela foi caçar animais na floresta e encontrou Emmett quase morto por um urso e pediu a Carlisle para transformar-lo, depois de uns anos estávamos na floresta e encontramos Alice e Jasper ou Alice e Jasper no escontraram e queriam entrar para nossa família, foi assim que se formou.

- Que bom – disse sem interesse, imitando o Pânico na TV

- hahahahaha Emmett fala isso o tempo todo

- Agora falando sério, é muito interessante a união de vocês. Existem outros vampiros vegetarianos?

- Sim, no Alasca, é o clã Denali

- Hum...

- Agora é minha vez, você tem cara de 17 anos e essa é sua idade?

- Sim, sempre vou ter cara de 17, era para eu envelhecer mas continuei a mesma, a minha idade esta certa com o meu físico mas ano que vem isso vai mudar.

- Porque seu pelo é branco como a neve e os dos outros são cores de lobos normais?

- Dizem que a cor da pele corresponde a pureza do coração.

- Então você é bem pura e inocente

- Devo ser

- Qual é sua cor preferida?

- Dourado

Ficamos um perguntando banalidades um para o outro para nos conhecer-mos, e quando olhei para o céu já era noite, disse a ele que precisava voltar para cuidar de meu pai e ele me desafiou outra vez para uma corrida até minha casa e claro eu ganhei. Ele foi embora e eu fui fazer a janta do meu pai, comi a maioria e fui dormir cedo, tomei banho e quando voltei vejo a melhor visão que já tive, Edward Cullen estava deitado na minha cama me esperando.

- Oi, posso ficar?

- Claro – disse me deitando na cama – Você quer dormir aqui?

- Eu não durmo

- Não? Nunca?

- Nunca, jamais, então como não tenho nada para fazer posso ficar aqui?

- Claro

- Bella! Eu sempre quis fazer isso....

* * *

**Então amores da minha vida gostaram?**

**Ele vai beijar ela como no filme? Ou não?**

**O proximo capitulo já está a caminho mas acho que vai demorar mais que esse.**

**Espero muitas Reviews**

**Beijos =***


	3. Dando uma chance EPov

**Chegoooou o 3º capitulo de "Você FEDE"**

**Desculpem a demora tive que ir ao medico e não tive tempo para o computador, vocês me perdoam? Tomara que sim **

**Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz por terem tanta gente lendo minha humilde história, eu me sinto honrada *emocionada* e é por isso que agradeço as todas as reviews:**

**Dada cullene: **Você se importa se eu pegar a sua idéia emprestada? Porque eu peguei hihi tomara que não se incomode, mas não vou colocar ela nesse capitulo então se você não quiser que eu pegue sua idéia mande uma review nesse capitulo ta? Beijos =*

**lissa cullen: **fazer o que?? Não entendi *boiando geral* beijos =*

**Bruna Watson: **Que bom que você amou, mas ainda acho que deveria fazer o Emmett mais engraçado mas eu não sei como, você tem alguma sugestão? Pois estou aberta a qualquer uma :D beijos =*

**Ana Krol: **Desculpe mas vou deixar você na curiosidade hihi que bom que gostou, talvez eu coloque o Seth sendo amigo do Edward mas não sei sobre o Jake ;D beijos =*

**Bunny93: **HAHAHA pode zoar à vontade Bunny e é cedo mesmo neh? O próximo capitulo vai falar o que vai acontecer. Beijos =*

**Dani: **Calma Dani, eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, e que bom que gostou vou tentar deixar a fic mais interessante. Beijos =*

**Alekamasenhp: **No próximo capitulo eu vou responder a sua pergunta :D beijos =*

* * *

**Dando uma chance II**

** Edward Pov:**

- Oi sou Edward Cullen e você? – Perguntei educadamente como Alice me ordenou aquela baixinha me paga, der repente Bella praticamente caiu em cima da própria mesa e pressionou o nariz no braço – Bella, você está se sentindo bem? – Ela estava com uma cara de dor, parecia que iria gritar ou começar a chorar a qualquer momento, senti um aperto no coração quando vi aquela cena. Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente. Pela posição que estava parecia que ela estava sentindo um cheiro muito ruim.

- É por causa do meu cheiro – Sussurrei tampando o meu próprio nariz pois o cheiro é muito repulsivo mas da para agüentar, porque estava me sentindo culpado por fazer sentir dor? Eu deveria estar feliz por fazer um inimigo sofrer mas ela parecia tão frágil. Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. Tentei ler a mente dela para saber o que estava pensando, mas era um completo silencio. A frustração me tomou que droga, odeio me sentir inútil. Bella começou a se contorcer levemente, porque ela estava sentindo tanta dor? Eu já fiquei perto de lobisomens, homens claro parece que ela é a única fêmea do mundo, e eles não agiram assim somente tamparam o nariz.

- Desculpe, acho melhor você sair para tomar um pouco de ar – Falei num tom de autoridade, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente mas ignorei – Professor, Bella não está passando bem, ela pode se retirar? – Disse.

_Nossa ela não esta passando nada bem – _Pensou o professor

- Claro, pode ir Isabella – Disse o professor de biologia, eu quase falei que o nome dela é Bella mas não precisei pois quando ela saiu ela disse "Me chame de Bella". Ri com essa, não consegui prestar atenção na aula, bem que eu nem precisava pois poderia ensinar o professor, mas estava preocupado com Bella "Será que ela está bem? E que se importa, ela é um lobisomem meu inimigo natural, mas ela é diferente de alguma forma, devo estar frustrado por não conseguir ler sua mente deve ser por isso". Bella entrou na sala depois de alguns minutos, pediu desculpas e disse que estava tudo bem, mas pela sua cara ela estava se esforçando para agüentar a dor, me surpreendi quando ela deu um suspiro inconsciente quando sentou do meu lado.

- Não está mais ardendo? – perguntei curioso e respirando normalmente, já me acostumei com seu cheiro mas não quer dizer que não esteja incomodando, para os humanos esse cheiro seja parecido com de cachorro que ficou um ano sem tomar banho e ,para piorar, molhado URGH que horror. Me surpreendi quando ela deu um grande suspiro, não deve estar tão ruim.

_A Bella parece está bem, mas aquele Cullen não para de encarar-la, se ele encostar um dedo nela ele vai pagar caro, A BELLA É MINHA –_ Um garoto pensou gritando e tirando minha atenção de Bella, acho que o nome dele é Mike, amiguinho da Bella, senti vontade de rir, ele nunca vai conseguir isso, ele não a merece. Não que eu esteja me importando com quem Bella namora. Tentei espantar os pensamentos dele e de todos em minha volta e me concentrei só em Bella.

- Ainda está ardendo mas eu posso agüentar – Ela disse olhando em meus olhos, seus olhos eram tão intensos com aquela com de chocolate, parecia que poderia ver minha alma e eu ver a dela e eu vi que ela estava se esforçando muito para agüentar o cheiro. Já estive na mente de cães e o meu cheiro arde as não é tão ruim assim.

- Eu já fiquei perto de cães e eles não agiram como você – Disse sinceramente, ela parecia uma garota legal.

- Eu sou diferente dos cães, corro mais rápido, ouço muito melhor, meu olfato é bem sensível e a minha força é bem menos pra variar. – Gostei por saber que ela estava sendo sincera comigo também, mas como assim? Todos os sentidos dela são mais aguçados menos a força? Ela parece bem frágil mas para compensar os outros sentidos são melhores, mas não acho que seja mais rápida do que eu. Bella me surpreende a cada segundo, primeiro volta para a sala e ao mesmo tempo para a dor insuportável, depois me diz que ela é uma super-cão e agora eu não posso saber pois não leio a sua mente, fascinante.

- Não acho que você seja mais rápida do que eu. – Me gabei. Bella ficou pensativa e isso estava me frustrando de novo.

- O que está pensando? – Disse em vez de pensar na pergunta. Que pergunta estranha de se fazer Edward.

- Você lê mentes? – Perguntou acertando na mosca, ela é esperta mas como descobriu tão rápido?

- Sim menos a sua. – Hey porque eu estava sendo sincero, eu poderia muito bem dizer só sim, mas eu não consigo mentir para ela, parece muito errado, e isso é muito estranho, eu nem a conheço.

- Mais um para minha lista de anormalidades – Ela disse mais falando para si mesma. Ela pensa que é uma animália por ter sentidos mais aguçados? Mas isso não é uma coisa ruim.

- Você não é uma anomalia, você é especial, seus sentidos são mais aguçados e sua mente é....... protegida? – Falei mais perguntando, mas o que eu disse para consolara fazia sentido, existem 3 tipos de poderes, os físicos, os psíquicos e os bloqueadores, os bloqueadores bloqueiam os poderes dos outros, o dela bloqueia poderes relacionados à mente, talvez Jasper não possa modificar os sentimentos dela, a cada minuto ela é mais fascinante.

- Eu estava pensando que a Natureza é perfeita. Todos os meus sentidos são aguçados e minha velocidade é muito alta. Se eu tivesse a força de um lobisomem eu correria na velocidade da luz. Você fica nervoso quando não sabe o que as pessoas pensam neh? – Disse me respondendo a pergunta anterior, ela é mesmo esperta e muito observadora, fascinante. O que ela disse faz sentido se a velocidade dela for tão alta como ela diz sendo fraca, se ela fosse forte ela se desintegraria ou morreria por falta de ar. Fascinante. Mas só ela consegue me deixar frustrado.

- Só você.

- Você tem outros poderes? – Ela perguntou interessada

- Não só esse.

- E os outros sanguessugas? – Senti um impulso para dizer "não nos xingue cachorra", mas eu sou muito educado e quero ser amigo dela. Parece que ela não falou por mal.

- Por favor, não nos xinguem. – Disse, tudo bem que eu acabei de chamar-la de cão mas ela não reclamou e eu me sinto ofendido, nossa isso pareceu gay, se Emmett estivesse aqui ele falaria que eu iria chorar.

- Desculpe é que eu ouço isso todo dia, nós não falamos vampiros e sim sanguessuga. Desculpe. Então os outros vampiros têm poderes também? – Disse arrependida, ela é gente boa.

- Só a Alice e o Jasper! A Alice pode ver o futuro de todos menos dos lobisomens e Jasper pode controlar as emoções das pessoas! – Contive a sensação de em vez de chamar lobisomem falar cães mas ela acabou de se desculpar e eu não iria xingar-la.

- Interessante! Para vampiros você é bem legal – Me surpreendi de novo com ela. Lobisomens odeiam vampiros, só de pensar em falar um "oi" com um, eles já ficam nervosos, mas ela parece não se importar.

- Obrigado! Nós não somos iguais aos outros, não queremos ser monstros. – Disse sinceramente o motivo de sermos diferentes.

- Então é por isso que você não bebe sangue de humanos?

_EEEEDDDWWWWWAAAAARD CONVIDA ELA PARA NOS CONHECERMOS!! POR FAVOR, MANINHO, INVENTA UMA DESCULPA PARA NOS ENCONTRARMOS, QUALQUER UMA, EU QUERO CONHECER ELA TAMBÉM – _Berrou Alice em pensamentos, e o que eu não fazia para minha família? Só precisava de uma desculpa.

- É! Sabe, estou curioso para saber se você é tão rápida como diz e podemos aproveitar para os lobisomens e os Cullens se encontrarem! Alice quer muito te conhecer! – Essa idéia foi boa, assim eu poderia competir com Bella, Alice poderia conhecer-la e Carlisle poderia conversar com o alfa para falar sobre o trato. Perfeito.

- Eu não sei, não estou acostumada a confiar em vampiros. – Droga, ela ainda não confia em mim, eu vou fazer ela confiar.

- Nos dê uma chance.

- Não sei se Sam vai gostar.

- Só uma chance. Para mostrarmos que não somos iguais aos outros.

- Ta, que tal depois da aula no início da floresta? – Isso!!!

- Perfeito! Amigos? – Como você é idiota Edward!! Quando estendi a mão meu cheiro foi direto em suas narinas e ela enrugou o nariz, me senti péssimo por dar dor a ela, mas queria que fossemos amigos assim poderia conhecer-la melhor, nossa to parecendo um garoto de 17 anos, fisicamente eu tenho 17 mas tenho 109, é muito tempo.

- Amigos! – Fiquei muito feliz com sua afirmação, mas mesmo assim me senti péssimo.

- Desculpe pelo cheiro!

- Sam está impaciente na garagem! – Sam estava na garagem? Me concentrei e "ouvi" sua mente.

_"Se aqueles sanguessugas tentarem alguma coisa com Bella,eu não irei respeitar o trato, se ela estiver só um pouco machucada, se eles encostarem nela" _– Sam pensava impaciente, não consegui ouvir nada, minha audição só ia até o refeitório.

- Consigo ler a mente dele mas está muito longe para eu ouvir com meus ouvidos!

- Ouvido bem aguçado lembra? – disse apontando para seu ouvido, nessa hora bateu o sinal. Fascinante, estou louco para conversar mais com ela.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco vou falar com os outros! – Disse arrumando minhas coisas e saindo para contar a noticia.

- Ta! Espero-te na entrada da floresta! – Ela estava ansiosa para nosso encontro? Deve ser minha impressão, até parece que ela ficaria ansiosa para se encontrar com um cara como eu.

Todos estavam me esperando perto do meu Volvo XC60 prata.

_Maninho, como foi com a pulguenta?_

- É Bella e ela não é pulguenta, isso ofende – Respondi a Emmett

- Ela ou você?

- Ela é claro

- Não sei não

_Como foi, vamos nos encontrar? Eu não vejo nada, quer dizer que vamos neh? Onde? Quando? Que horas? Que roupa vou usar? Ela é legal?_

- Se acalme Alice! – Disse repreendendo, todos estavam me bombardeando de perguntas.

_Edward, não chegue perto de mim se estiver com cheiro cachorro molhado – _pensou Rosalie.

_Edward, o trato ainda ta de pé?- _pensou Jasper

_Não acredito! Meu irmão tem uma amiga cachorra hahahahaha entendeu o duplo sentido?- _Emmett é claro

_FALA ALGUMA COISA EDWARD!! – _gritou Alice

- SE VOCÊS PARAREM DE PENSAR UM MINUTO TALVEZ EU CONSIGA FALAR ALGUMA COISA – Gritei nervoso, eu não conseguia nem ler meus próprios pensamentos. Enfim todos ficaram quietos.

- Vamos para casa e lá nós conversamos na presença de Carlisle, Alice pode ligar para ele pedindo que tire um dia de folga para podemos conversar e realizar o tal encontro. – Disse pacificamente imitando Carlisle, ele é meu ídolo.

- Então eu vou conhecer-la? Te amo Edward – disse Alice me abraçando e entrando no Volvo.

Rosalie e Emmett foram no Jipe do Emmett e os outros foram no meu carro, acelerei o máximo que pude, adoro correr de carro, e logo cheguei em casa todos ficaram ansiosos pela minha noticia e se sentaram no enorme sofá no meio da sala, Esme sempre deixou a casa atualiza com novidades e ao mesmo tempo confortável e tradicional, cada móvel da casa é como se fosse um quebra cabeça se um mudar tudo muda, ela é ótima nisso.

- Então filho, o que tem a nos dizer?

Contei a todos tudo o que aconteceu hoje, sem editar nada, nem precisava porque na nossa família não tem segredos, nem se quisessem pois eu posso ler a mente e Alice pode ver o futuro, então não da para esconder. Carlisle ficou fascinado com Bella igual a mim e disse que iríamos nos encontrar com eles. As garotas saíram da sala para se arrumarem, pois esse era um dia especial como Alice disse, mas acho que ninguém vai notar que elas se arrumaram toda para o encontro e sim vão ficar um prestando a atenção no outro para atacar. Tomara que isso não aconteça. Em poucos minutos todas estavam prontas e já estávamos correndo pela floresta para chegar ao lugar combinado. Estávamos em linha reta, Carlisle no centro, eu no lado direito dele, do meu lado Alice e Jasper, do lado esquerdo Esme e do lado dela Emmett e Rosalie. Estávamos nos aproximando e não consegui ouvir nenhuma mente, eles não devem ter chegado.

- Eles ainda não chegaram e nem estão por perto, vamos ter que esperar um pouco. – Disse para informar-los mas depois que chegamos mais perto conseguimos ouvir batidas de corações. O que estava acontecendo? Agora todos os lobos conseguem bloquear a mente? Mas hoje de manha consegui ouvir a mente de Sam, então a solução mais obvia é que Bella esteja junto e esteja protegendo a mente de todos também. É, deve ser isso. Quando chegamos, os lobos estavam em formato de V e do lado direito de um lobo muito preto tinha em contraste um lobo muito branco, pelos longos e lisos e olhos chocolates, Bella. Ela é linda, com a brisa parece que está flutuando e com a cabeça em pé parece uma autoridade sei lá.

- Edward você não disse que eles não tinham chegado ainda? Você não conseguiu ler a mente deles? – Carlisle perguntou totalmente confuso e eu já tinha a resposta. E pelo olhar de Bella ela ouviu e também estava confusa.

- Não, eu não consegui e acho que a culpa é da Bella – Na hora Bella me olhou com cara de que não fez nada e eu ri internamente, a minha família inteira estava atenta a minha conversa e aos lobos, o clima tava tenso. - Ela não pode controlar seu poder de bloquear a mente e quando ela se transforma a mente dela e dos lobos se fundi em uma só então todos estão bloqueados. – expliquei e parece que um dos lobos gostou da noticia que eu não posso ler a mente e der repente Bella se move para atrás da arvore, todos ficaram em posição de defesa esperando o ataque, Bella percebeu e me olhou com segurança, presisava confiar nela.

- Está tudo bem, eles não vão atacar – Disse a minha família

_Tem certeza Edward? – _pensou Carlisle preoculpado, balancei minha cabeça negativamente. Segundos depois consegui ouvir a mente de todos e isso comprovou minha teoria. Depois Bella apareceu deslumbrante com um vestido azul que realçava sua pele.

- Oi – Ela disse tímida ignorando os lobos

- Oi Bella – Disse a olhando de baixo para cima e para piorar ela ficou mais linda corada.

_É minha impressão ou o Edward esta babando?-_ Emmett provocou

_Ai, é ela! – _Alice se entusiasmou

- Bella esse é Carlisle, meu pai – Disse apontando para Carlisle

- Prazer em conhecer-la Bella! – Carlisle disse com um aceno de cabeça e todos os lobos bufaram. Bella olhou a todos repreendendo e eles ficaram quietos, parece que ela manda em vez do alfa, fascinante hihi.

- O prazer é todo meu Carlisle – Ela disse surpreendendo a todos, que não é mais novidade para mim, se aproximando de Carlisle para segurar sua mão, Carlisle hesitou mas por fim aceitou e eles se cumprimentaram.

_Ai como ela é educada _– pensou Esme

_O que a Bella ta pensando? Sam isso não é perigoso? Você é o alfa mande nela! – _pensou um lobo meio cinza

_Nós prometemos! Vamos cumprir a promessa e os Cullens ainda não fizeram nada de errado – _pensou um lobo preto, suponho ser Sam. Agora está explicado a autoridade de Bella, ela só estava relembrando sobre a promessa, e também está explicado o porquê que os lobos estão tão comportados, Bella esperta. Depois que eles se cumprimentaram eu tive que apresentar ela para Alice, a menina parecia que ia ter um treco ali mesmo.

- Bella essa é Alice, minha irmã – Disse apontando para minha irmã super animada. Alice não se agüentou e foi abraçar Bella, tentei impedir mas ela foi mais rápida e já estava abraçada com Bella que ficou parada curiosa e surpresa. Os lobos rosnaram e todos estavam em posição de ataque menos Alice e Bella. Bella saiu de seu choque e abraçou Alice de volta ignorando todo mundo.

- Prazer em conhecer-la Alice – minha família relaxou e o lobo preto também que logo foi seguido pelos outros.

- O prazer é todo meu, vamos ser grandes amigas – Um lobo avermelhado rosnou e Alice deu alguns pulinhos no lugar toda animada por ter uma nova amiga.

- É, também quero ser sua amiga Alice, mas como pode ver vai ser meio difícil – Ela disse ficando um pouco triste, mas se alegrou graças aos poderes de Jasper que percebeu seu desanimo. Eu pensei que ela não iria perceber que estava sendo manipulada mas ela sempre me surpreende então ela vai perceber e falar com ele, será que adivinhei?

- Prazer em conhecer-lo Jasper, seu poder é impressionante! – Disse na frente de Jasper, é eu estou ficando bom nisso.

_Que poderes?Eu não vi nada _– Sam perguntou

- Ele tem o poder de manipular as emoções das pessoas – Expliquei e ele me agradeceu balançando a cabeça. Bella sorriu para ele orgulhosa, ele a trata quase como uma filha e ela trata ele como um pai, deve ser por isso que ela tem tanta liberdade.

- O seu poder é mais impressionante, nem todo mundo consegue deixar o Edward confuso – Jasper disse sorrindo. Ele tinha que me colocar na conversa.

- Como eu queria ter esse poder, assim ele não pode trapacear na luta – Emmett disse e Bella riu, obrigado Emmett pensei olhando ele com desgosto e Bella foi até ele cumprimentá-lo. Emmett deu um famoso abraço de urso e eu fiquei com medo de ele machucar-la, ela tem aparência de fragilidade que me assusta, não quero que no primeiro dia que conheço minha amiga ela seja esmagada pelo meu irmão.

- Prazer em conhecer-la Bellinha – Disse Emmett brincalhão como sempre, Bella olhou para ele com cara de irritada que me fez segurar a gargalhada que iria dar - Brincadeira Bella, não quero que você me morda – Disse pondo ela no chão, olhei para Emmett o repreendendo pois não é assim que se trata uma pessoa.

- Emmett – Eu e Rosalie dissemos juntos tentando repreende-lo.

- Prazer em conhecer-lo irmão urso –Bella disse dando um sorriso.

- Prazer em conhecer-la Bella – Disse Rosalie com uma certa distancia, evitando ficar muito perto para não pegar o cheiro, parece que Bella nem notou.

- O prazer é todo meu Rosalie – Bella disse educada.

- Prazer em conhecer-la querida, sou Esme – Disse Esme amavelmente a abraçando, Bella ficou pensativa mas depois respondeu.

- O prazer é todo meu Esme. Agora vou apresentar minha família. – Ela disse se direcionando a matilha.

- Este é Sam o alfa – Disse apontando para um lobo preto

- Prazer em conhecer-lo Sam – todos disseram em uníssono, ela e Emmett acharam graça e quase riram mas ela continuou.

- Este é Jake, meu melhor amigo e Seth meu amigo. – Ela disse apontando para o lobo avermelhado e o lobo bege.

- Prazer em conhecer-los – Todos disseram, Bella e Emmett não agüentaram e caíram na gargalhada que logo foi seguido por todos.

- Gente vocês não acham melhor serem humanos só para se apresentarem? – Bella perguntou rindo ainda. Sam assentiu e todos saíram e uns 10 segundos depois estavam de volta. Todos estavam na mesma posição e todos estavam pensando a mesma coisa "Isso é perigoso, é um plano, temos que matá-los, tudo é culpa da Bella, se morrermos vai ser culpa dela, Sam não pode deixar isso acontecer". Isso estava me cansando, abaixei o som na minha cabeça e fiquei focado em Bella, já que não ouvia nada, tudo ficava em silencio e isso é muito bom, quase me sinto humano.

- Sou Sam

- Jacob

- Seth

- Paul

- Quil

- Embry

- É muito bom conhecer a todos vocês já que vamos ficar em Forks por um tempo – Carlisle disse.

- O trato ainda está de pé neh? – Paul perguntou

- Sim, ainda está de pé.

- Sam podemos conversar para revermos o trato? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Claro, quem não quiser mais ficar pode ir, acho que está seguro. – Sam liberou. _Bella confio em você_

- Mas Sam... – Paul tentou argumentar _Ele está liberando muito, não confio neles_

- Pode confiar em nós Sam – Carlisle disse pacificamente

- Não se preocupe Paul, não á perigo._ Tomara, está em suas mãos Bella_

- Tudo bem! – Paul, Embry e Quil se retiraram e Seth foi conversar com Jasper e Emmett, Jacob ficou entre ir e ficar e decidiu vigiar a todos escondido, Esme e Rosalie se retiraram para ir arrumar a casa e Bella e Alice vieram em minha direção.

- Nossa estou tão feliz por todo ter dado certo – Bella disse animada, parece que ganhei sua confiança, mas não me esqueci da aposta.

- Também estou, mas você está me devendo uma corrida – Disse sorrindo, parece que Bella parou de respirar por causa do meu cheiro, isso ainda a incomoda.

- É verdade mas preciso de um juiz com olhos de águia, Alice você pode ser a juíza da nossa corrida?

- Claro, onde vai ser a chegada?

- Vai nessa direção até chegar a uma clareira. Bata duas vezes o pé no chão para eu ouvir que você chegou.

- Edward me contou sobre você, deve ser tão legal!

- As vezes

- Já estou indo – E saiu na direção que Bella falou.

Depois de uns 15 minutos eu já não conseguia ouvir sua mente, deve estar muito longe. Duvido que Bella ouça ela batendo o pé.

- Ela chegou. – Bella disse der repente. Como assim ela ouviu?

- Você conseguiu ouvir?!? Eu não consigo ler a mente dela, deve ser muito longe! – Eu disse alarmado.

- Se eu me concentrar eu consigo ouvir muito mais, eu vou ali me transformar, já volto – Disse indo para trás de uma arvore e depois de alguns segundo voltou em forma de lobo e se posicionou do meu lado.

- Quando eu disser já! Um, dois, três e ..... JÁ!! – Disse saindo em disparada e ela ficou, essa corrida seria fácil, corri o mais rápido que pude e agora só via borrões em minha volta.

Em apenas dois segundos ela já estava do meu lado, eu olhei para ela e dei um sorrido de vencedor e corri mais rápido. Bella olhou para mim e mostrou a língua e acelerou, seu pelo flutuava sobre o ar e ela parecia não tocar no chão, com a cabeça meio erguida e o rabo reto parecia uma rainha, logo depois não vi mais ela, foi muito rápido e eu já estava muuuuito rápido. Que droga, ela tinha razão. Quando cheguei do lado de Alice não a vi e Alice começou a rir descontroladamente e logo depois saiu Bella com o vestido rindo também. Eu estava pasmo. Sem reação.

- Viu! se eu fosse forte eu iria à velocidade da luz, não duvide – Disse se gabando

- É você ganhou, nunca vi ninguém tão rápido, acho que seu pelo longo ajuda, você parece que está flutuando ou sei lá – Eu disse confuso, tentando entender como ela pode ser tão rápida.

- Eu já ouvi isso mas ele estava falando que eu era linda, parecia um anjo branco e bla bla bla – Ela disse revirando os olhos, será que ela tinha namorado?

- Ele tem toda razão – Disse sinceramente para minha amiga, tomara que ele a mereça. Bella começou a corar com o elogio.

- Gente vou indo, to com saudades do Jasper – Disse Alice saindo em disparada _Não nasci para ser vela _Porque ela seria?

- Obrigada – Disse se virando para a clareira - Vem vou te mostrar a clareira. – Ela disse pegando minha mão, senti uma eletricidade passando por meu corpo mas fingi não senti nada e entrei na clareira cheia de flores de todas as cores. Era lindo, só faltava uma cachoeira no canto que ficaria perfeito.

- Esse é meu esconderijo, eu venho aqui para dormir ou pensar na vida, nunca trouxe ninguém aqui antes

- Aqui é lindo

- Posso te fazer varias perguntas?

- Nossa, deve ser muita, pode mandar.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 109 anos, mas tenho corpo de 17

- Quando aconteceu?

- Em 1917

- Doeu?

- Muito, mas foi pior para Carlisle, foi ele que me transformou – Disse sincero, comecei a lembrar do dia que ele me transformou, parecia que meu corpo inteiro estava pegando fogo.

- Mas não é só você morder?

- Não, depois que você começa é muito difícil parar na metade, só para quando terminar o trabalho.

- Como se formou a sua família?

- Carlisle era vampiro, depois por causa de sua solidão decidiu me transformar porque toda minha família já tinha morrido e eu estava praticamente morto pela gripe espanhola, depois encontramos Esme na sala de um cemitério, mas o coração dela ainda estava batendo então Carlisle a transformou e logo se apaixonou perdidamente por ela, depois Carlisle encontrou Rosalie quase morta na causada e a transformou achando que eu iria me apaixonar por ela.

- E não se apaixonou por quê? Ela é a mulher mais linda que já vi. – Beleza não é tudo, ela é a mulher mais egocêntrica que já conheci, mas não iria falar mal da minha família.

- Ela é bonita mas eu não me interessei por ela, um dia ela foi caçar animais na floresta e encontrou Emmett quase morto por um urso e pediu a Carlisle para transformar-lo, depois de uns anos estávamos na floresta e encontramos Alice e Jasper ou Alice e Jasper no encontraram e queriam entrar para nossa família, foi assim que se formou. – Lembrei do dia que conheci Alice, ela e Jasper chegaram e Alice já falou "Edward tire suas coisa do seu quarto e coloque na garagem pois vai ser seu novo quarto". Folgada neh? O pior é que eu vi o futuro na mente dela e ela estava no meu quarto e eu na garagem, não pude discutir pois Jasper mudando meu humor me fez aceitar. Que raiva, mas eu amo aquela baixinha.

- Que bom – disse sem interesse, imitando o Pânico na TV, não agüentei e comecei a rir, eu adoro o Pânico na TV.

- hahahahaha Emmett fala isso o tempo todo

- Agora falando sério, é muito interessante a união de vocês. Existem outros vampiros vegetarianos?

- Sim, no Alasca, é o clã Denali – Eu tentava evitar aquele lugar pois minha ex-namorada mora lá e eu sou um completo covarde para encarar-la depois que disse que não a amo mais, eu nunca amei na verdade, era só para passar o tempo mas ela se apaixonou perdidamente por mim e eu não queria enganar-la.

- Hum...

- Agora é minha vez, você tem cara de 17 anos e essa é sua idade? – Perguntei já que os lobisomens envelhecem e param quando chegam aos 25 mas ela ainda tem cara de 17.

- Sim, sempre vou ter cara de 17, era para eu envelhecer mas continuei a mesma, a minha idade esta certa com o meu físico mas ano que vem isso vai mudar.

- Porque seu pelo é branco como a neve e os dos outros são cores de lobos normais? – Tudo bem que ela não é normal mas deve ter um porque.

- Dizem que a cor do pelo corresponde a pureza do coração. - Faz sentido

- Então você é bem pura e inocente

- Devo ser

- Qual é sua cor preferida?

- Dourado

- Por quê? – Bella começou a corar, mas por quê?

- Por que é uma cor bonita – Acho que esta mentindo, mas não vou argumentar

- Você tem namorado?

- Não

- Gosta de alguém?

- Não que eu saiba – Disse sorrindo – E você?

- Não- Disse – Quando você nasceu?

- 13 de Setembro de 1992

- Como sua família se formou? – Fiz a mesma pergunta

- Minha mãe Renee era filha do grande Alfa da matilha e ela se casou com meu pai Charlie e me criou, morreu quando nasci. Todos estavam esperando ser um menino para se tornar o Grande Alfa, mas eu como pode ver sou uma menina então o cargo foi passado para o Beta que é Sam. – Ela disse ficando triste mas fiquei confuso

- Meninas não se transformam em lobo, mas você se transformou, então você é a Alfa, não é?

- É eu sou, mas não quero toda essa responsabilidade, Sam é melhor nisso, mas não gosto muito quando mandam em mim.

- É porque está no seu sangue ser Alfa e Alfas não gostam de serem mandados.

- Pode ser mas gosto do jeito que esta.

- Mudando de assunto, que tal você ir lá em casa amanha?

- Não posso, tenho que vigiar o perímetro – Ela disse bocejando.

- Esta com sono?

- Sim mas não quero dormir.

- Quando dormiu pela ultima vez?

- Acho que á dois dias ou três.

- Ta escurecendo, vamos eu te acompanho.

- Já! Eu preciso cuidar do meu pai.

- É o tempo passa rápido. Que tal uma revanche? Topa?

- Topo porque não? Vamo cai pa dentro.

Ri e sai em disparada em avisar, logo Bella estava no meu lado e sumiu, coloquei toda minha força na minha perna e nada de vê-la. Droga perdi de novo, estou me sentindo um menino que não gosta de perder, perto dela eu me sinto um adolescente sem noção de nada e com muita adrenalina no sangue, tive uma idéia de prolongar essa adrenalina e ao mesmo tempo conversar mais com Bella. Quando cheguei ela tava se achando então fingi ir embora e entrei de novo na floresta, dei meia volta e escalei a sua janela como os adolescentes fazem nos filmes, sempre tive vontade de fazer isso quando era humano e é muito mais legal quando se é vampiro. O quarto dela tava fedendo muito, mas se eu reparar bem tem cheiro de morango, terra molhada e alguma coisa que cheira muito mal. Tentei me concentrar no morango e terra molhada e deu certo. Deitei em sua cama e ouço o chuveiro ligado e logo depois ela entrou no quarto e seu coração ficou a milhão deve ser por causa do susto de ter um vampiro na sua cama mas tomara que ela não se importe.

- Oi, posso ficar?

- Claro – disse se deitando na cama, ela tava com um short e uma blusinha branca, não deve estar com frio – Você quer dormir aqui?

- Eu não durmo

- Não? Nunca? – Perguntou surpresa

- Nunca, jamais, então como não tenho nada para fazer posso ficar aqui?

- Claro

- Bella! Eu sempre quis fazer isso....

**

* * *

**

**Acho que já da para adivinhar o que ele sempre quis neh? E agora vocês sabem mais ou menos onde o Jake tava quando a Bella foi fazer** **a corrida? No próximo capitulo vai ser explicado melhor **

**Gostaram? Não gostaram? Estou aberta á sugestões e a criticas, comentem beijos =***

**Mandem reviews para fazer uma menina feliz nesse natal beijos =***


	4. O começo de uma grande amizade

**OOIII Chegou mais um capitulo de "Você FEDE"**

**Gente, eu assisti "Sobrenatural" e chorei muito, porque o Dean quase morreu, quer dizer, ele morreu várias vezes e uma mais engraçada que a outra menos a ultima que foi quase permanente, deu tanta dó do Sam, admito AMO Sobrenatural.**

**Obrigadão pelas reviews:**

**Ana Krol:** Obrigada pelos elogios e estou muito feliz por você ter gostado, espero que goste desse também. Beijos =*

**Lilith Potter Malfoy:** Eu expliquei direito? Qualquer duvida é só perguntar por que as vezes eu esqueço de colocar na história *risos*. O Edward é educado demais para xingar ela e acabar com a amizade, mas ele não pode evitar seus pensamentos. Que bom que você gosta de como eu escrevo, porque eu não sei escrever algo muito agressivo com palavrões ou algo do tipo e parece que hoje em dia tem que ter isso em todo lugar ai eu fiquei meio preocupada. Obrigada. Eu posso pegar sua idéia de tramar contra a Alice? Pois vou usar-la, espero que não se importe e obrigada pela idéia. Nesse capitulo o Jake está presente. Beijos =* (acho que falei demais)

**Cleo moura cullen:** Obrigada e eu não vou desistir, pois não quero te magoar e nem deixar nada incompleto. Beijos =*

**Dani: **De nada Dani, sempre vou te responder e nesse capitulo você vai descobrir o que o Edward vai tentar *suspense* mas não é nada disso o que você está pensando *virei Edward agora* beijos =*

**Agora chega de falatório pois falei demais e vamos ao capitulo. **

* * *

"**O Começo de uma grande amizade."**

**Bella Pov:**

- Bella! Eu sempre quis fazer isso.

- Isso o que? – Não acredito que ele veio só pra me ver dormir, Eu e Edward estávamos deitados na minha cama um do lado do outro, faltava pouco para eu dormir, mas hoje eu não queria.

- Entrar no quarto de uma menina escondido do pai, esse era meu sonho quando era humano – Ele disse rindo, mas ele é vampiro e correr muito rápido já é mais interessante do que entrar no meu quarto escondido. Fiquei confusa com sua declaração.

- Mas você é vampiro e tem várias coisas mais interessantes de se fazer escondido.

- Alice pode ver meu futuro então quando decido fazer alguma coisa ela me repreende ou conta tudo para Carlisle. Uma vez eu queria escalar uma casa e pular para outra a noite repetidas vezes, eu sabia que era perigoso alguém me ver, mas era isso que eu queria, eu queria adrenalina no sangue, se eu tiver sangue, mas Alice contou a Carlisle e Carlisle conversou comigo me fazendo sentir culpado, o pior é que eu não podia brigar com Alice porque "Alice sempre tem razão" – Ele disse colocando aspas no ar.

- Nossa, como Alice é dedo duro.

- Não, ela só estava cuidando de mim e do Emmett, mesmo ela sendo a caçula. Teve um dia que eu cansei de tentar fugir e fazer algo emocionante com Emmett e comecei a viver um dia após o outro. Era muito tediante.

- Emmett ia com você?

- Sim, ele era o grande autor das maluquices – Disse dando um sorriso.

- A Alice não pode me dedurar pois não consegue ver meu futuro, as vezes adoro os meus defeitos. – Der repente tive um plano, uma vez Edward me disse que ele estando junto comigo ela não pode vê-lo também, então eu poderia realizar o sonho dele e me divertir junto sem ninguém saber e talvez Emmett possa participar do meu plano bolando planos.

- Edward, você esta pensando no que eu estou pensando – Disse olhando para ele e pela cara de "eu estou fazendo coisa errada e ninguém sabe" dele eu acho que ele também estava pensando nisso.

- Você está pensando em se juntar comigo e com Emmett para formarmos um grupo infalível? – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Não – Disse séria, então seu sorriso sumiu instantaneamente – To brincando, você acertou na mosca, tem certeza que não consegue ler minha mente? – Disse sorrindo o que fez ele sorrir torto e me fazer parar de respirar.

- Meu cheiro ainda te incomoda?

- Um pouco mas eu estou me acostumando.

- Então você quer ir na minha casa amanha? – Então ele saiu de casa disparando e pelo som, ele parou á dois quarteirões de casa. Boiei geral. Porque ele fez isso?

- Jacob está indo ai e acho que ele não gostaria da minha presença – Edward disse explicando. Só nessa hora eu percebi os passos rápidos de um lobo, que deve ser o Jake, se aproximando e depois de um minuto Jake entra pela janela.

- BELLA!!! ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE? EU FIQUEI VIGIANDO TODOMUNDO QUANDO SAM ESTAVA CONVERSANDO COM O SANGUESSUGA E DER REPENTE VOCÊ SOME E EU NÃO TE ENCONTRO EM LUGAR NENHUM. AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ VOLTOU PARA CASA SENÃO EU IA INFARTAR. – Jake meu quarto gritando em sussurros, não pude agüentar e gargalhei na cara dura pelo grito em sussurros que ele tava dando, ele fez uma careta e só agora ele percebeu o cheiro de vampiro e começou a tremer.

- Bella, por que seu quarto ta fedendo? E por que você está rindo?

- Eu sumi porque estava competindo corrida contra o Edward, você não prometeu parar de chamar-los de sanguessugas? Meu quarto está fedendo porque ele me acompanhou até aqui e depois foi embora e eu estou rindo porque sua cara ta muito engraçada e a sua ceninha também. – Expliquei quando me acalmei. Mas ele ainda tava nervoso, me levantei e acariciei sua cabeça e tive uma vontade de falar "Amigo...amigo" igual se fala para cachorrinhos nervosos.

- Bella é perigoso ficar tão próximo de vampiros, não se pode confiar nele – Ele disse me olhando e depois me abraçou – Se um deles te machucasse...se você se ferisse...

- Eu estou bem Jake, acho que podemos confiar neles, relaxa – Disse o abraçando de volta, mas as coisas tava ficando muito intimas pro meu gosto.

- Eu te amo – Ele sussurrou e me abraçou mais forte. Eu sempre ouvi os meus amigos falando que ele me amava mas eu me fingia de burra e falava que era só amizade, nunca ouvi isso da boca dele. Tentei contornar a situação e lhe disse.

- Eu também te amo Jake, você é meu melhor amigo

- Eu te amo como amante Bella – Ele disse se afastando e eu fiquei imóvel, totalmente sem reação.

O problema é que eu não amo ele e isso poderia magoá-lo e eu não queria isso, mas também não posso enganá-lo.

- Quer ser minha namorada? – Droga, preciso de uma desculpa.

- Não posso Jake. – Seu rosto ficou triste e isso partiu meu coração.

- Por quê?

- Porque não te amo, desculpa.

- Você não precisa me amar, eu não ligo.

- Não – Bem que eu poderia mas eu me sentiria uma injusta, não gosto de fazer coisas que meu coração não manda. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Mas saiba que não vou desistir.

- Ta! Mas você vai continuar meu amigo neh?

- Claro, Bellinha – Disse rindo, mas seus olhos estavam tristes. Eu dei um tapa na sua cabeça e comecei a rir também. Era assim com o Jake, uma hora triste mas ele sempre me alegra.

- Xô pulguento, vai vai – Brinquei e ele saiu me dando um beijo na bochecha e indo embora. Logo ouço o Edward se aproximando e entrando no meu quarto pela minha janela. Meu quarto virou a casa da mãe Juana, qualquer um que consiga escalar até o segundo andar pode entrar, Ótimo!

- Porque você foi tão longe?

- Para não ter perigo de ele sentir meu cheiro ou me ouvir.

- Ele é limitado.

- O que ele queria?

- Explicações de onde eu estive e com quem fui.

- E você disse a verdade?

- Claro, só menti a parte que você foi embora depois que me deixou em casa.

- Mas eu fui e voltei. Não é uma mentira, você simplesmente não contou tudo. Ele queria só isso?

- Não. Acredita que ele se declarou para mim?

- Ele não parava de pensar em você Bella, nunca percebeu?

- Percebi mas eu tinha esperanças

- E você aceitou?

- Não, pois não amo ele do modo amante e também não queria enganá-lo aceitando seu pedido.

- ..hum...

- Agora responde rápido antes que algo ou alguém atrapalhe. Você pode ir na minha casa amanha para podermos bolar um plano com Emmett? – Ele disse esperançoso.

- Claro, que tal depois da minha vez de vigiar o perímetro?

- Ta! Eu não posso te acompanhar fora do perímetro?

- Não, pois eu, Jake e Seth vigiamos dentro dele e Paul, Sam e os outros vigiam fora. Só se você quiser conversar com Sam.

- Não obrigado, mas talvez seja uma boa idéia para eu poder fazer amizade. Eu e minha família queremos fazer amizade com os lobisomens assim podemos proteger a todos e ninguém se machuca por causa de uma rivalidade besta.

- Boa idéia, é como se fosse uma missão de paz neh?

- É!

- Eu posso ajudar?

- Você já ajudou, fazendo eles prometerem não nos xingar e nos encontrarem na floresta, esse foi um grande começo.

- Obrigada – Disse bocejando e me encostando na primeira coisa em minha frente, que foi a barriga de Edward, mas estava tão cansada que depois de um segundo dormi.

**Edward Pov:**

- Obrigada – Ela disse bocejando e pousando sua cabeça na minha barriga como travesseiro, me assustei mas ela parecia tão cansada que comecei a acariciar seu cabelo. Hoje foi o melhor dia da minha vida, arranjei uma amiga, me senti um adolescente humano quase realizando meu sonho e a guerra entre vampiros e lobisomens pode acabar. Carlisle vai adorar essa noticia. Decidi ficar até ela acordar e amanha eu conto as novidades.

Na madrugada Bella começou a se remexer muito na cama murmurando alguma coisa.

- Jake – Ela disse e eu quase achei que ela estava acordada, mas depois ela se virou e dormiu de novo. Ela fala enquanto dorme, interessante. E pelo jeito estava sonhando com Jake, senti uma pontada. Ela deve gostar muito dele e não sabe ainda.

- Jake, não vai – Murmurou mais uma vez.

- Edward – Paralisei, pois ela falou como se estivesse acordada, mas depois bocejou e se aquietou. Fiquei super feliz por ela ter falado meu nome, era interessante vê-la dormir tão tranquilamente, as vezes ela enrugava o nariz por causa do meu cheiro mas depois sorria, as vezes ela me deixa tão confuso. Decidi que era hora de voltar para casa e ir para escola.

**Bella Pov:**

E não vi Edward, fiquei um pouco triste mas pelo cheiro impregnado na minha roupa ele ficou bastante tempo. Tomei meu banho e fui para escola. Edward estava me esperando para irmos e ele me acompanhou o tempo todo. Foi um dia normal, igual a qualquer outro,mas dessa vez me sentei na mesa do Edward. A única que não gostou foi Rosalie, mas foi muito engraçado ficar perto do Emmett.

- Então quer dizer que a Bellinha é da família? – Emmett agora só me chama de "Bellinha" e eu tento não ficar brava.

- Não, eu sou a amiga da família, que tal?

- Claro que não, se você vai ser a mina do Edward, você é da família.

- Emmett, ela é só minha amiga. – Edward disse nervoso e lógico fiquei vermelha

- Minha amiga, minha mina, minha namorada, minha gata... – Emmett começou a cantar.

- Cala a boca irmão urso – Disse nervosa – Ele é só meu amigo, ou você ta com ciúmes?

- Claro que eu estou, passamos tantos momentos juntos neh Edie? – Ele disse imitando mulherzinha, fazendo todos rirem e Edward revirar os olhos. – Mas queria saber o que vocês ficaram fazendo depois que competiram. A Bellinha te levou no meio do mato neh Edie depois que ela ganhou de você. – Emmett disse maliciosamente e eu fiquei mais vermelha que um pimentão, acho que to começando a ficar roxa de tanta vergonha.

- Não enche Emmett, ela pode ganhar de qualquer um, se possível chegaria a velocidade da luz, então não é culpa minha.

- Sério Bellinha que você chega na velocidade da luz! Nossa como eu queria que a Rose dançasse Creu na velocidade da luz ou seria muito rápido?

- Tudo o que você pensa é para o lado da malicia Emmett? – Disse Alice que estava sentada junto com Jasper.

- Parasse que sim, amor! E isso ta começando a me afetar! Os sentimentos dele é muito forte.

- E os pensamentos também.

- É por isso que vocês me amam – Disse dando uma sorriso enorme.

- O pior é que é verdade – Disse Alice rindo. – Então Bella, quando vamos fazer compras?

- Não gosto de fazer compras Alice. – Disse, eu odiava ficar passando de loja em loja e vestindo várias roupas desnecessárias, eu só comprava quando era mesmo preciso, como por exemplo, se eu viram loba e rasgar a minha roupa eu preciso comprar mas eu nunca mais rasguei nada então não preciso. O meu dinheiro mesmo era mais gastado em livros e comidas.

- Claro que precisa, olha o que você está usando? – Me olhei, estava com uma causa Jeans e um casaco Jeans, nada de mais. – Você só usa jeans e um vestido maravilhoso para virar lobo. Aquele vestido é para sair não para ficar no meio do mato.

- Só se ela quiser fazer um Strip-tease para certa pessoa. – Emmett se intrometeu e eu fiquei um pouco vermelha.

- Ninguém te chamou Emmett – Disse dando um quebre nele.

- Ai, essa doeu! – Ele fingiu estar machucado e todos riram.

- Ta bom Alice, que tal no domingo? Eu preciso mesmo de roupas.

- Você vai se arrepender – Edward cochichou no meu ouvido, que fez eu me arrepiar todinha.

- Então está combinado, eu vou te buscar ás 13 horas, não se atrase! – Com essa frase eu já comecei a me arrepender.

O resto do dia foi normal, Edward na aula de biologia me explicou o que Alice iria fazer comigo e certamente me arrependi. Conversei um pouco com os meus amigos antes de ir embora só para não deixar eles de lado já que eu almocei com os Cullens hoje. Mike me convidou para ir ao cinema mas recusei prontamente inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada que nem lembro mais

Jake me buscou na escola com sua moto ninja que ganhou num concurso da TV, ele teve muita sorte e eu também pois adoro andar de moto, mas se Charlie descobrir eu morro na certa. Me troquei e fui fazer a patrulha e como sempre não achei nada, conversei muito com Seth e Jake e contei que tinha ganhado do Edward na corrida, Seth me parabenizou e Jake me elogiou falando que eu sou única, que me fez ficar vermelha.

Depois da patrulha, que terminou mais cedo porque eu dei a desculpa de estar cansada, arrumei a casa e me arrumei colocando uma causa, um moletom e um tênis All-Star para ir a casa do Edward. Ele veio me buscar, com seu Volvo prata, e sempre cavalheiro abriu a porta para mim. Chegando na casa dele, todos estavam esperando e me convidaram para jantar já que era crepúsculo e o dia tava acabando. Tentei recusar mas a comida já estava pronta então tive que comer. Quando olhei para a mesa parecia que 10 pessoas poderiam comer aquilo e ficar satisfeitas. Mas comi mais que a metade e o melhor não engordei um quilo, pois iria gastar amanha na patrulha, admito que estava muito boa e agradeci, fiquei um pouco envergonhada pois comi aquilo tudo sozinha, mas acho que eles acharam normal.

Eu, Emmett e o Edward saímos um pouco com a desculpa de querer passear ou competir de novo, mas a verdade é que queríamos aprontar alguma.

- Emmett, você já sabe do meu plano?

- Seu plano? – Edward disse

- Ta, nosso plano – Disse á Edward

- Sim, Edie me contou tudo.

- Da para parar de me chamar de Edie – Edward disse nervoso que foi ignorado completamente.

- Você já tem alguma loucura pra fazer? Já que Alice não vai poder nos dedurar, isso quer dizer que ta tudo liberado. – Emmett disse animado.

- Não, mas eu queria andar de moto.

- Mas o que tem de divertido nisso? – Edward perguntou confuso

- Podemos fazer uma corrida fora da lei

- Tive uma idéia fantástica!!!! – Emmett quase gritou dando pulinhos no lugar

- E qual é? – Eu e Edward perguntamos juntos.

- A gente tem poderes sobrenaturais certo?

- Certo – Respondemos eu e Edward juntos totalmente confusos olhando para o Emmett animado.

- Nós poderíamos combater o crime da cidade grande.

Eu e Edward ficamos pensando um pouco. Não era má idéia, mas ele tava dizendo para usarmos os nossos poderes para combater o crime? E se descobrirem que tem gente com poderes no mundo? Poderíamos usar mascaras e trocar de identidade. Mas ainda sim poderia acontecer algo de errado.

- Emmett, não podemos por causa dos Volturi, uma das regras é não contarmos ou mostrarmos o que nós somos de verdade.

- Mas nós não estaremos mostrando que chupamos sangue, você só vai correr rápido, Bellinha só vai ouvir algum pedido de socorro ou cheirar cocaína no bolso de algum delinqüente e eu só vou usar minha força, simples. E ai vocês topam?

- Até que você não é tão burrinho como eu pensava ou você é burro mas que assiste muita televisão. – Disse rindo e gostando da idéia dele, poderia dar certo

- É a segunda opção Bella, com certeza – Edward disse concordando comigo e rindo

- Parem de zoar e respondam, vocês topam?

- Topo porque não? – Disse batendo na sua mão

- Não sei não Emmett. Poderemos arrumar encrenca com os Volturi – Edward disse sério, quem são os Volturi? NOTA: perguntar quem são os Volturi para o Edward depois.

- Vai Edward, nós não estaremos quebrando nenhuma regra.

- Ta! Eu topo.

- É isso ai maninho. – Emmett disse batendo nas costas de Edward.

- Nós podemos andar por ai de moto? – Perguntei animada

- ahh queria correr.

- Mas charlie sempre me proibiu de andar de moto, e eu sempre tive vontade – Disse fazendo bico.

- Emmett, ela pode nos acompanha coma moto enquanto vamos a pé – Edward disse tentando convencer o irmão.

- Ta. Quando começamos?

- Que tal amanha á noite, vou pedir a Sam que me deixe sair da patrulha todo crepúsculo, ai á noite eu faço o jantar e depois finjo dormir e depois fujo de casa e encontro vocês no final de forks. – Disse toda animada

- Ai vamos para Port Angeles e vemos se tem algum assassino a solta ou um ladrãozinho tentando roubar alguma coisa – Edward disse se divertindo com a idéia.

- Então qual vai ser as nossas mascaras de super heróis? E o nosso nome artístico? E o nome do nosso grupo? – Emmett se empolgou

- Não viaja Emmett, de preferência não é para ninguém nos ver. – Edward disse.

- É isso mesmo, se preciso usamos uns óculos pretos, do tipo agente secreto. – Disse sugerindo.

- Nossas roupas podem ser todas pretas, a minha e a do Edie é social e a sua é de couro.

- Gostei, vou parecer a mulher gato.

- Cadela talvez – Emmett disse

- há há

- Olha, eu vou ser o chefe do grupo, Emmett faz os planos e Bella...

- Eu obedeço as ordens

- Senta, rola – Emmett zombou e eu dei um soco nele bem dado, e Emmett caiu

- Ai essa doeu – Emmett reclamou massageando o maxilar.

- Bem feito – Edward riu

- Acho melhor você parar de insinuar que sou cachorra ou cadela entendeu? Eu agüentei até aqui. – Disse extremamente nervosa, ele esgotou minha paciência.

- Desculpa Bellinha! Amiga amiga – Emmett disse acariciando minha cabeça, ele não tem jeito.

- Acho melhor eu ignorar – Disse para mim mesma

- É a melhor opção – Edward disse com um sorriso torto no rosto e sorri de volta, Emmett esticou a mão e pediu desculpas eu aceitei e voltamos ao plano.

- Mas não tenho moto nem roupa.

- Pode deixar que eu arranjo roupa e uma moto muito loka pra você pilotar.

- Ta. Tenho que ir senão não acordo amanha. – Dei um beijo em Edward e no Emmett.

- Ta. Não se esqueça de amanha. – Edward disse se despedindo, estávamos no meio de Forks perto da escola, não percebi que andamos tanto, da casa dos Cullens até aqui é chão. – Tchau Bella, boa noite.

- Tchau Bellinha, é bom não ficar uivando a noite nem sonhando com o Edie.

- Tchau Gente. – Disse indo embora mas pude ouvir um tapa, Edward deve ter dado no Emmett.

Amanha seria um grande dia, quando cheguei em casa deitei na cama e dormi direto, só lembro de pronunciar um Boa Noite para Charlie e ele responder o mesmo.

* * *

**Então? Decepcionaram-se? Gostaram? Vocês vão me matar, eu sei. O capitulo ficou muito curto? Vocês acham que pode ser maior e melhor?**

**Mandem reviews com sugestões ou criticas ou elogios, aceito qualquer uma. Era para eu postar ontem mas meu irmão quis usar o micro então não tive tempo. Desculpe.**

**A cada dia o natal esta chegando então façam uma menina feliz mandando reviews.**

**BEIJOS!!! Até o próximo capitulo.**


	5. Combatendo o crime

**OIII Chegou mais um capitulo de "Você FEDE"**

**Agora vai ser assim, um capitulo da Bella e outro do Edward, da Bella depois Edward e vai indo. Ta bom? Talvez eu tenha que repetir mas ai eu aviso.**

**Gente, Brigada mesmo pelas reviews e obrigada por colocarem a "Você FEDE" em Story Alert e Favorite Story. Review:**

**Ana Krol: **Obrigada. O Emmett vai fazer de tudo para deixar eles constrangidos pode acreditar. Só vou dizer que o Jake não vai desistir. Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo para você também Ana. Beijos =*

**cleo moura cullen: **Ri com sua review, mas não se preocupe eu vou tentar aumentar o capitulo, mas talvez sua curiosidade só aumente. Eu inclui o Emmett para ele ter chance de falar muita besteira hihi. Beijos =*

**Bruna Watson: **Gostou da idéia dos super heróis? Obrigada e sim vai ter Volturi MUAHAHA * maligna*

**Delly Black Fênix: **Obrigada =) e seja bem vinda.

**Elisandra: **Obrigada =D

**Agora vamos ao capitulo**

* * *

"**Combatendo o crime"**

**Edward Pov:**

Era Sábado e o plano já estava formado, agora era só seguir e ser cuidadoso para ninguém perceber.

- Edie! Vem aqui maninho. – Emmett me chamou para dentro de seu quarto.

Estava em casa e Carlisle e Esme estavam no hospital e Alice e Rosalie estavam fazendo compras e Jasper foi caçar. Eu estava tocando piano no meu quarto e Emmett estava tentando arranjar uma roupa para nós usarmos hoje no plano. Quando cheguei ao quarto, ele estava totalmente concentrado no computador.

_Droga! Qual é o melhor? Será que ela vai gostar? Edward, qual moto e qual roupa você acha melhor para ficar na Bellinha? - _Emmett pensou totalmente confuso.

Olhei a tela do computador vi 4 imagens, duas de motos e duas de roupas, uma moto era preta e do tipo super moto e a outra era prata com detalhes pretos, a prata poderia aparecer no escuro e a preta se camuflaria facilmente.

- Emmett, acho melhor comprar a preta que pode camuflar no escuro facilmente.

- Mas a prata é mais bonita

- Ela vai gostar da preta, elas são rápidas?

- As mais lokas e rápidas do mundo Edie.

- Bom mesmo. Agora deixa eu ver as roupas.

Uma roupa era um macacão de couro que certamente iria ficar colado no corpo e iria cobrir quase tudo o outro era um macacão também de couro preto mas era até a coxa e tinha um decote em V e mangas curtas, ele era todo rasgado, como se um tigre tivesse arranhado e rasgado em tiras a roupa. Acho que Bella gostaria de vestir algo com menos roupa e mas livre então escolhi o segundo.

- A segunda roupa é melhor, pois ela não vai gostar de vestir um macacão todo colado e que praticamente cobre o corpo todo e esse é mais curto e libertador. O que você acha.

- Eu só sei que ela vai ficar muito gostosa nessa roupa, ta, vou comprar essa. E para nós eu comprei esses parecidos com os homens de preto.

- Ta! Gostei.

Ai fomos para escola depois que Emmett fez as compras pelo computador, ele disse que iria chegar hoje as 6h. Perfeito! Quando cheguei na escola me encontrei com Bella na entrada e Emmett estava no meu lado querendo contar as novidades.

- Bellinha, já comprei a sua moto e as nossas roupas e até os óculos pretos que você falou.

- Como é a moto? e a minha roupa? – Ela disse animada

- Só sei que você vai ficar gostosa.

- A sua roupa é um macacão até as coxas e um decote em V com mangas curtas. Ele tem uns rasgados como se um tigre tivesse arranhado.

- Gostei, eu pensei que vocês iriam pegar aqueles macacões que não da para se mover.

- Eu quase comprei mas Edie me impediu. – To começando a me acostumar com ele me chamando de Edie, Bella parecia alegre com a noticia e eu também estava, só espero que ninguém descubra nossos planos.

- A moto é a mais veloz e bonita do mundo. Vai chegar às 6h e ela é preta. - Disse

- Ótimo! – Ela disse me olhando e acabei a encarando de volta, aqueles olhos chocolate me hipnotizam, foi então que o sinal tocou.

- To indo Bellinha, tchau Edie. – Emmett disse indo em direção a sua primeira aula

- Tchau Emmett, Tchau Bella – Disse indo em direção a minha aula.

- Tchau – Bella disse indo para a sua.

O dia passou rápido e eu nem prestei atenção as aulas, no recreio Bella sentou conosco de novo e Alice fez algumas perguntas para saber porque ela não consegue ver o meu futuro e o futuro do Emmett, nós só respondemos que iríamos mais tarde apostar corrida e Emmett queria brigar um pouco, Bella não disse nada somente concordou e Alice ficou desconfiada, mas nem ligamos, enquanto ela não souber o que vamos fazer e não contar pra ninguém, está tudo bem.

Cheguei em casa e as roupas já estavam lá, Alice convidou agente para ir jogar bola mas eu e Emmett rejeitamos para podermos provar as roupas. Alice desconfiou da nossa desculpa esfarrapada de querer ficar um pouco em casa mas deixou passar. As roupas fiaram ótimas na gente, iríamos dar medo nos ladrões com certeza, estávamos também com os óculos o que deixou mais sombrio com o terno preto. A roupa da Bella já estava na mala e quando a moto chegasse daríamos a desculpa que Emmett queria uma moto.

6h em ponto a moto chegou, todos ficaram perguntando o porquê da moto e demos a desculpa, funcionou com todo mundo menos Alice, eu não gostava muito de enganá-la mas era preciso se eu queria me aventurar um pouco. 6h05min fomos nos encontrar com Bella, ela já estava lá quando chegamos e ainda se exibiu falando que saiu de casa á um minuto atrás. Parecia que ela tava evitando me olhar mas não me importei, ta me importei só um pouco.

- AHHH essa é minha moto? – Disse dando um sorriso de orelha á orelha e pulando no lugar.

- Claro Bellinha. – Emmett disse também animado – Agora vai se trocar e coloca os óculos como a gente.

Quando ela voltou, eu não consegui tirar os olhos, ela estava...odeio admitir mas ela estava muito gostosa e para melhorar ela corou.

- Meu deus – Emmett disse literalmente babando e eu também estava.

- O que foi? Por que vocês estão olhando assim pra mim?

- Se a Rose não fosse o amor da minha vida eu estaria te beijando agora mesmo. – Emmett disse admirado e senti uma pontada e fiquei irritado por ele estar tarando ela.

- Acho que os ladrões vão achar que estão no céu quando ver você – Emmett disse.

- Obrigada – Bella disse olhando pra mim e abaixando o olhar, eu desviei pois ela é só minha amiga. – Tem um problema.

- E qual é? – Eu perguntei imaginando os problemas que poderíamos ter e eram muitos que podem envolvera a Alice, Charlie, Sam e meu pai.

- Eu não sei andar de moto. – Era isso? Bom, pelo menos era fácil de se resolver.

- É só você acelerar Bella e frear. – Disse, pois a moto é automática

- Que bom então vamos – Ela disse subindo na moto e eu decidi nem olhar.

- Preparar, apontar e vamos botar justiça nesse mundo – Disse Emmett se achando o justiceiro.

Aceleramos e corremos na direção de Port Angeles, até que a Bella tava se dando bem com a moto, ela tem um bom reflexo. Emmett estava correndo em zig zag na arvores escuras e eu do outro lado estava fazendo o mesmo. Em poucos minutos já estávamos em Port Angeles e Bella estava encarregada de nos levar para os bandidos, mas eu também estava lendo as mentes.

_Estou atrazado para ir pra casa, a patroa vai me matar._

_Nossa, que noite linda_

_Por favor! Faça-me ganhar um Playstation 3 de aniversário, Amem._

_Que Droga, Juiz ladrão, foi falta_

_Tomara que hoje tenhamos sorte de ter alguma gatinha na área. E dessa vez não vou dividir._

_Como é fácil roubar essa cidade, tem poucos policiais. _– Achei! Estava na loja de bijuteria á dois quarteirões daqui.

- Achei! Á dois quarteirões daqui numa bijuteria – Eu e Bella dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Sorri para ela e ela retribuiu. Bella foi na frente e quando chegamos tinha uns 7 caras roubando jóias e outras coisas.

- Parados em nome da lei – Emmett disse com um tom sério e autoritário. Eu e Bella estávamos atrás dele vendo a reação deles que estavam parados olhando pra gente.

_Nossa, que gata_

_Até parece que só eles vão conseguir nos parar_

_Eles parecem do FBI_

_Vou ignorar, assim eles vão embora._

_Hoje eu quero matar alguém, eles estão desarmados? _– Depois ele pegou uma metralhadora e atirou na nossa frente.

- Saiam daqui se não quiserem problemas – Ele avisou.

- Até parece que vamos deixar – Emmett disse e em alta velocidade pegou a metralhadora do cara e voltou ao nosso lado – Eu acho melhor _vocês _deixarem as coisas ai e irem embora sem roubar nada se vocês não quiserem problemas – Emmett disse amassando a arma em uma bola, todos os caras estavam pasmos e alguns morrendo de medo.

_Hihi a garota vai desmaiar rapidinho depois vai ser os caras – _Um homem atrás da Bella pensou e me virei para impedir mas ele já estava no chão imobilizado por ela. Sorri e Bella deu um sorri malandro. Foi então que os caras se libertaram do choque e nos atacaram uns com armas e outro com bastão, a bijuteria já estava toda quebrada e estava muito escuro então eu estava livre pra fazer o que quiser com os caras. Antes mesmo que os caras atirassem eu peguei as armas de todos e as quebrei, Emmett passou um por um batendo em suas nucas para eles desmaiarem, depois de dois minutos todos, menos o que a Bella estava segurando, estavam desmaiado. Emmett não fez um grande estrago somente bateu num ponto fraco. Liguei para a policia e fiz uma denuncia anônima e depois Bella tentou imitar Emmett batendo na nuca do cara mas ele não desmaiou e eu e Emmett caímos na risada. Bella ficou nervosa mas tentou de novo e não deu certo, o cara reclamou de dor mas começou a rir também. Bella olhou para todos com cara de marruda e deu um chute na cara do cara e que desmaiou imediatamente, deu dó do cara mas ele ficaria bem, Bella ainda estava nervosa e subiu em sua moto e disparou, Emmett ainda gargalhava quando começou a correr, eu a alcancei e pedi desculpa mas ela não aceitou. Parece que força era um assunto delicado para ela. Demos umas duas voltas na cidade inteira e nada de bandido. Então decidimos ir para Seatle, lá rapidamente encontramos um assassino, mostrei a Bella emburrada o caminho e Emmett nos seguiu. Lá tinha um cara apontando uma arma para uma mulher com uma criança chorando, rapidamente tirei a mulher e a criança da direção da arma e Emmett encurralou o cara. Bella foi na direção do homem e tirou o Emmett da frente dele, não entendi a intenção de Bella. Eu disse para a mulher correr para casa, ela agradeceu e saiu com o menino. Olhei de novo para Bella e ela estava conversando com o cara me aproximei e consegui ouvir.

- Você acha bonito apontar uma arma par uma mãe com criança junto? – Ela estava falando com uma voz doce, Emmett tava doido para bater no cara mas Bela não tava deixando.

- Não – O cara disse hipnotizado e fiquei nervoso por ela estar tão próxima do cara, tinha mais ou menos 30 centímetros de distancia entre eles.

- Então porque fez?

- Porque preciso de dinheiro e ela não queria me dar.

- Porque você não estuda e procura um emprego?

- Porque tenho dividas com o chefão, ele que me dá armas e fiz uma promessa de pagar ele mas para isso preciso roubar. – Ela se aproximou dele e segurou seu rosto, sendo sensual, tive uma vontade louca de tirá-la dali e fiquei P da vida com ela tão perto, se atirando pra um assassino, e o que ele tava pensando me deixou mais nervoso, Emmett parecia gostar no meu nervosismo e dos atos da Bella.

- Onde eu posso encontrar o chefão?

- É quase impossível, pois eu falo com a secretaria dele. – O cara tava começando a falar mole, deslumbrado.

- Como posso falar com a secretaria? – Ela perguntou com uma voz sedutora. Desviei o olhar, não queria ver aquela cena.

- Naquela esquina tem uma porta e ela mora lá – O cara disse apontado para a tal esquina.

- Obrigada e agora você pode me prometer duas coisas? – Bella disse sussurrando em seu ouvido. Eu e Emmett estávamos olhando pasmos para ela.

- Prometo qualquer coisa rainha.

- Você vai ter que cumprir senão aquele grandão atrás de mim vai te encontrar.

- Ta, qualquer coisa.

- Prometa que você vai para de roubar e vai fazer de tudo para crescer na vida sem crimes. – Bella sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Eu prometo.

- E prometa que não vai contar a ninguém que você sequer nos viu um dia na sua vida.

- Eu prometo.

- Muito bom e Obrigada – Bella disse se afastando, o cara tava com uma cara de bobo. Bella passou por nós e subiu em sua moto e disparou para a esquina.

- Eu vou te achar se você não cumprir a promessa. – Emmett ameaçou e saiu atrás de Bella e eu o segui, ainda estávamos pasmos com o que Bella fez. Entrei na frente da moto e a fiz parar com Emmett do meu lado. Quando ela parou estava com um sorriso lindo nos lábios e eu quase esqueci por que estava bravo com ela.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Eu apenas fiz ele ser um bom garoto sem violência.

- Bella você se atirou no cara e quase se esfregou nele.

- É o poder da sedução – Ela disse orgulhosa de si mesma. – Me lembrei da reação de vocês e pensei que não precisava bater em ninguém para fazer eles pararem de serem maus. E se você me acharam bonita imagine um humano? Mas ainda acho que vocês estão exagerando, não estou tão bonita assim.

- Bom trabalho Bellinha, gostei do seu plano, mas você não deixa mais eu bater em ninguém – Emmett disse bravo e eu não tava acreditando que ele aceitou.

_Edward admita é um bom plano, até eu acho que é melhor fazer eles serem boas pessoas do que bater, mas ainda quero bater._ Ta, eles tinham razão mas eu não gosto de ver a Bella se esfregando nos caras.

- Emmett, você vai poder bater bater no chefão e nos guardas dele.

- Ta bom, então vamos logo para podermos bater em alguém.

- Tudo bem pra você Edward? – Ela disse me olhando apreensiva, mas concordei e ela sorriu.

Chegamos na tal casa e batemos na porta.

- Edward, ela é mulher então que vai seduzi-la é você. – Bella sussurrou

- O que? Porque não o Emmett?

- Porque eu tenho namorada Edie. – Emmett disse

- Ta.

A porta abriu e saiu uma loura, do tipo play boy, e perguntou o que queríamos.

- Queríamos conversar com a secretaria do chefão – Disse olhando fixamente para ela, e ela em resposta se encostou na parede tentando se sensual, mas não chegava nem perto da Bella.

- Sou eu, o que deseja. – Disse com uma voz doce. E Bella bufou atrás de mim e Emmett riu.

_Que gato, hoje é meu dia de sorte._

_Edward olhar a Bella toda irritadinha por você estar paquerando a secretária e ela estar te paquerando _– Até parece que Bella estaria se importando, mas dei uma espiada para ver se era verdade e Bella estava com os braços cruzados e com a cara séria. Achei engraçado mas não deve ser por minha causa.

- Queria saber como posso me encontrar com o chefão. – Disse colocando um braço do lado da secretaria encurralando-a na parede e aproximando meu corpo. Ela prendeu a respiração e soltou a verdade.

- Ele é muito rico e não fala onde fica, eu só sei o numero do orelhão que falo com ele. E o numero é 997856-4321. – A moça disse suspirando, acariciei seu rosto e disse.

- Você é muito bonita para estar envolvida com essas coisas, pode me prometer duas coisas? – Perguntei sensualmente.

- Clar-Claro – Ela gaguejou

- Me prometa que você vai se demitir e fazer de tudo para crescer na vida sem crime e nada ilegal. – Disse as mesmas palavras da Bella em seu ouvido

- Eu prometo – Ela disse com uma voz mole e doce.

- E me prometa que não vai contar a ninguém que nos viu algum dia senão aquela garote atrás de mim vai te achar e você não vai gostar.

- Eu prometo.

- Obrigado. – Disse me afastando e saindo de sua visão com Bella e Emmett atrás de mim. – E ai Bella, como fui?

- Ótimo – Ela disse nervosa indo em direção a sua moto. Não entendi.

- A Bellinha ta com ciúmes igual ao Edie quando ela fez o mesmo com o cara. – Emmett disse sorrindo.

- Por que teria ciúmes dele? Ele é só meu amigo. – Bella se defendeu. Eu não estava com ciúmes dela antes e ela não pode ter ciúmes de mim, eu não tenho nada que possa ser atraente para ela e pelo contrario eu cheiro muito mal e dou dor a ela. Impossível!

- Sei. Eu sou namorado do Edie. Admita vocês dois que você sentiram ciúmes.

- Eu não senti ciúmes – Eu e Bella dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ta! Se é o que vocês acham – Emmett disse dando de ombros – Então já temos o numero do canalha, o que vamos fazer agora?

- Vou ir para casa dormir, já é tarde e preciso acordar cedo amanha – Bella disse ficando mais calma.

- Então vamos voltar – Disse me virando para fora de Seatle.

Bella subiu na moto e acelerou tudo, chegamos em Forks uns 20 minutos depois. Deixei Bella na casa de Charlie e se trocou e devolveu o macacão, Emmett levou a moto pra casa e eu coloquei na mochila nossas roupas e os óculos. Alice nos bombardeou de perguntas.

- Onde vocês foram? Eu não vi seu futuro quer dizer que a Bella tava junto neh? Se vocês estiverem aprontando alguma igual antigamente eu vou descobrir.

- Estávamos correndo Alice, nada de mais e se eu estivesse fazendo alguma coisa não iria te contar pois você iria dedurar tudo. – Disse

- É isso mesmo, mas não se preocupe não estamos fazendo nada – Emmett disse

- Eu não iria dedurar, eu iria pedir para participar porque eu estou muito entediada esse dias. Fico triste por vocês pensarem assim de mim – Alice disse fazendo bico, só estava nós na sala, os outros estavam fazendo seus deveres. Será que Alice está falando a verdade? Se eu contar pra ela, ela vai dedurar? É melhor deixar ela por fora e depois eu converso com Emmett e Bella para vermos o que vamos fazer.

- Nós confiamos em você, mas você dedura, mas não se preocupe não tem nada – Disse puxando Emmett para o segundo andar e indo para meu quarto.

- Emmett na escola vamos conversar para ver se contamos a ela ta?

- Ta mas eu não contaria não.

- Amanha nós vemos isso.

- Tudo bem. – Emmett disse saindo e me deixando sozinho, liguei o radio e comecei a ouvir Debussi. Já sabia de cor a musica. Já sei! Vou mudar, pensei e fui ao radio e coloquei em qualquer estação e estava passando "Never Ever" da Ciara. A musica até que não era tão repulsiva e então passei a noite inteira ouvindo musicas populares como, "Fire Burning", " 3" da Britney Spear e outras. Até que algumas eu comecei a cantar e até tentar dançar, não era tão ruim.

**

* * *

**

Então, gostaram? Espero que sim.

**Espero muitas reviews. Beijos =***


	6. Descobrindo

**Oiii Chegou mais um capitulo de "Você FEDE"**

**Desculpem pela demora, pois estava muito ocupada com a véspera de natal e o natal. A propósito FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO E MARAVILHOSO ANO NOVO PARA TODOS. =D**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**SophiaCullenBlack: **Seja bem vinda e muito obrigada. =D beijos

**Bruna Watson: **Fico muito feliz por ter gostado, obrigada. Beijos =*

**Mih Brandon Cullen: **Obrigada =* beijos

**cleo moura cullen: **Obrigada, mas você não é a única maluca aqui, olha a história que estou escrevendo?É coisa de louco hihi Beijos =*

**Lilá Cullen:** Obrigada e Beijos =*

**Ana Krol: **Obrigada e talvez não demore tanto. Beijos =*

* * *

"**Descobertas"**

**Bella Pov:**

- Por Favor, Sam – Estava eu, fazendo uma cena patética até para mim para Sam deixar sair todo dia ás 6h.

Hoje, Domingo, acordei cedo e até agora estou um pouco nervosa com aquela pirigueti da secretária URGH, não tenho paciência. Mas como não estou andando muito com meus amigos humanos decidi aceitar tudo o que eles pediram. Eles ficaram a semana inteira me convidando para várias coisas e eu recusei com uma desculpa esfarrapada. Então minha agenda esta cheia, amanha vou á Port Angeles com Ângela e Jezz comprar vestidos para o baile da escola que seria depois desse sábado, que eu não vou, pois sou péssima em danças, qualquer tipo, até aquele passinho de ir para um lado e depois para o outro. Eu odeio fazer compras, mas elas estão carentes da Bella aqui e tem toda razão, mas o que elas não esperavam é que enquanto ficarem comprando vestidos eu iria escapar e comprar livros que é muito mais legal. Sábado vou á La Push com Mike e algumas pessoas da escola, como eu conheço aquela praia de olhos fechados vou escapar para ficar pulando do penhasco e não vou ficar ouvindo as cantadas bregas de Mike. E ainda tenho tempo para sair com Edward e Emmett todos os dias e pegar o "Chefão".

Nem eu acredito que fiz esse plano perfeito, mas tinha uma coisa que estava impedindo que ele se realize. Sam me deixou sair com meus amigos humanos, mas disse que depois que terminar era para eu volta e patrulhar o perímetro.

- Não posso Bella, seria injusto com os outros e agora tem vampiros na área não podemos bobear.

- Eles são legais não vão fazer nada e eu ouço tudo, se tiver vampiro na área eu aviso. – Disse implorando.

Se ele não me deixasse ir, Edward e Emmett estariam desprotegidos e a Alice os veria e saberia do nosso plano. Bem que hoje o Edward disse que estava pensando em contar tudo á ela, eu disse que não queria me intrometer, já tinha problemas demais, e disse que qual for a decisão dele eu iria apoiar, Emmett disse a mesma coisa e então ele ainda não me ligou falando se ele contou ou não, ele ainda deve não ter contado.

- Não Bella e ponto final, você vai ficar aqui até ás 11h igual todo mundo.

- ISSO É ESCRAVIÃO, EU VOU FAZER UMA REBELIÃO, EU TENHO DIREITOS DO TRABALHADOR OU ALGO DO TIPO – Eu disse quase gritando e andando de um lado para o outro igual na TV e balançando o braço para cima.

- BELLA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE PRECISA DE DESCANÇO E SALARIO PARA PROTEGER O NOSSO POVO? Você precisa ganhar algo em troca para proteger sua família e as outras pessoas de monstros? Você quer descansar e deixar algum inocente morrer? – Sam disse sério tirando toda a minha razão, ele tinha razão e não poderia trocar a segurança da tribo por um prazer bobo de procurar bandido. Como poderia ter me esquecido disso.

- Desculpe Sam, me empolguei, acho que assisto muita TV – Disse tentando me desculpar e dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Tudo bem Bella, eu deveria ter filmado essa cena – Sam disse rindo e me dando um abraço – Só não se esqueça da sua verdadeira missão. - Sam nunca conseguiu ficar mais de um minuto bravo comigo.

- Ta acho que vou me trocar e proteger a tribo.

- Essa é minha garota. – Ele disse saindo.

O que Sam disse-me fez refletir, eu nasci para proteger a tribo dos vampiros e estava quase me esquecendo disso, mas prometi a Edward, não tecnicamente, mas é como se estivesse prometido, ele ficaria triste se eu destruísse o grupo. Ser ou não ser eis a questão, agora eu entendo essa frase. Nossa eu fiquei tão triste de repente. Vamos! Eu preciso de um plano para proteger a aldeia e ao mesmo tempo continuar no grupo do Edie, É! Eu to começando a chamar ele assim.

Peguei meu celular que somente liga e recebe ligações, vida de pobre é fogo, eu não me importava muito com dinheiro nem com materiais, mas tinha vezes que queria algo melhor e quem não quer? liguei para Edie para informar das novidades.

- Alo? – Edward atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Oi, é a Bella.

- Oi Bella, eu contei tudo para a Alice e ela gostou, fiquei surpreso com sua reação, mas correu tudo bem, ela disse que quer participar e que a vida ta muito tediosa esses dias ou algo do tipo. – Quando ele disse isso, eu percebi que eles não precisavam mais de mim e que eu teria tempo para vigiar. Mas eu não queria.

- Edie tenho má noticias.

- Agora você também me chama assim?

- Não é tão ruim.

- É sim, mas continua, quais são as más noticias.

- Eu me esqueci por um tempo qual era minha verdadeira missão.

- Não entendi. você ta falando de que missão? – Ele perguntou depois de um tempo, eu não precisava deles e eles não precisavam de mim então eu vou me despedir.

- Eu sou loba para cumprir uma missão e essa missão é proteger a aldeia e a todos os humanos de vampiros, mas se eu ficar saindo mais cedo poderá estar deixando passar um vampiro que pode matar uma vida – Quanto mais eu falava mais me sentia culpada por ter esquecido isso.

- Hum... acho que entendi, mas o que isso quer dizer? Você não vai poder mais sair cedo?

- É! Eu só vou poder sair ás 11h e só dará tempo de arrumar a casa, fazer o jantar, a lição de casa e dormir. Não vou ter mais tempo de ir, então estou saindo do grupo, já que não vai precisar de mim, pois Alice já sabe tudo. – Me surpreendi quando uma lagrima saiu do meu olho esquerdo, nossa que momento deprimente, eu só iria sair do grupo e não parar de ser amiga deles, credo.

- Mas Bella, os BEEA não são nada sem você.

- Quem são BEEA?

- É o nome do nosso grupo, são as iniciais de Bella Edward Emmett Alice.

- Agora são EEA

- Que feio esse nome, ficou estranho. Viu, sem você até o nome fica estranho.

- Não adianta Edie, sei que amanha o "Chefão" já estará na cadeia e nem sentirão minha falta, tenho que desligar pois Sam ta me esperando, Tchau!

- Ta, tchau mas vamos te esperar hoje a noite. Beijos!

- Beijos. Mas não irei hoje.

Desliguei o celular e já estava em casa me trocando e indo em direção á floresta. Eu não precisava de grupo nenhum para salvar as pessoas, eu já sou uma heroína e só preciso manter a segurança do meu povo. Quando virei loba, cumprimentei a todos.

_Oi galera. Onde vocês estão._

_Bella! Pensei que iria escapar hoje de novo – _Paul pensou.

_Hoje estou deferente, eu tenho uma missão e vou cumprir _– Eu gosto de desafios e cumpro o que for me dado. Mas já estou sentindo falta do BEEA.

_Quem é BEEA?_ – Jake pensou, Ops.

_É um cachorrinho que encontrei na rua e que foi embora. _– E imaginei qualquer cachorrinho e eu fazendo carinho.

_Ah, você nunca me contou que conheceu um cachorrinho._

_Não deu tempo, pois só ficou por um dia. Por isso estou sentindo falta._

_Hei Bella, você pode vigiar a minha área também? Pois tenho que ir para casa, minha mãe me pos de castigo e tenho que arrumar a casa hoje. _– Seth perguntou. A mãe dele, Sue, não sabe que o filho é lobisomem e ele precisa sair à noite escondido dando vários dias de castigo, mas Seth é um garoto legal e obediente, não se incomoda com isso e até gosta de ser lobo.

_Tudo bem! Pode ir e vê se arruma direito. _– Pensei.

_Obrigado e acho que você não vai dar conta do recado. _– Ele pensou me provocando.

_Quer apostar?_

_To duro, mas se você não der conta vai ter que arrumar minha casa amanha._

_Feito, mas se eu der conta, VOCÊ vai ter que arrumar minha casa._

_Feito e todo mundo ta de prova._

_Com certeza. – _Todos pensaram e Seth ficou off.

O meu lado e o lado de Seth eram um perto do outro, mas era bem longe, a reserva é grande e dividida igualmente, para eu conseguir cumprir a aposta eu precisava correr o mais rápido possível e prestar a atenção em dobro nos mínimos detalhes.

_Ela não vai conseguir _– Embry pensou

_Bella é especial, vai conseguir, alem de linda é veloz e cumpri o que faz._

_Obrigada Jake, mas eu vou me concentrar então posso ficar meio off ta?_

_Tudo bem linda – _Jake pensou, fiquei meio constrangida com seus elogios mas tentei pensar somente em proteger a aldeia.

Corri o mais rápido que pude e o melhor é que não me canso e emagreço, legal neh?

Comecei a olhar em minha volta, vi esquilos, ratos, pássaros e alguns veados e alces. Hoje estava tudo tranqüilo como sempre. Consegui ouvir pássaros cantando e uma águia solitária caçando, no riacho ali perto tinha alguns peixes pulando livremente. Era um lugar que me deixa bem tranqüila e calma, ainda estava na minha área e daqui um minuto estaria na área do Seth, deve ser meio dia, mas o céu estava cinza e deprimente como sempre esta em Forks. No terreno de Seth parecia que tinha mais animais que o meu e que as flores eram mais coloridas.

_Hei Bella! – _Paul me chamou a atenção

_Que?_

_Nunca ouviu falar que a grama do visinho sempre é mais verde?_

_Não enche panela de pressão _– Esse era o apelido que demos a ele por ele ser nervosinho.

_Cala a boca Bellinha_

_Rá rá, agora preciso prestar a atenção senão acabo perdendo a aposta._

Demorei umas três horas para ir do inicio do meu terreno até o fim do terreno do Seth e estava indo só um pouco mais rápido que o habitual para não perder nenhum detalhe. Acabei dando duas voltas e chegando em casa meia noite. O grupo EEA já deve ter prendido o "Chefão", acho que vou ligar para eles depois de fazer meus deveres. Quando terminei ouvi Jake chegando perto da minha casa e pelo som pegando força para pular na minha janela do quarto.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei antes que ele chegasse janela.

- Nossa, não posso nem visitar minha amiga?

- Senta aqui. – Disse dando espaço na cama.

- Então conseguiu cumprir o trato?

- Claro! Mesmo só conseguindo dar duas voltas.

- Sabia que iria conseguir e acabei ganhando 15 dólares do Paul e do Embry – Jake disse dando um enorme sorriso.

- Parabéns. Acabei de fazer a lição, tenho uns dois trabalhos para amanha e você como vai na escola?

- To indo bem, mas não quer dizer que não seja um saco ficar naquela sala, eu me considero adulto o bastante para poder ir para a faculdade e trabalhar.

- No que você iria trabalhar? Mecânica?

- Claro! A minha Ninja já esta toda modificada para melhor e estou montando um Jipe, mas preciso de peças.

- Que seja! Mas você precisa dos estudos para poder, pelo menos, ser algo além de mecânico. E você não parece ter nem 19 anos, mesmo fisicamente tendo 25.

- Eu tenho capacidade para ter 30 pelo menos e você que deveria ter 19.

- Eu arrumo a casa, faço todos os meus deveres pontualmente e ainda faço os deveres dos outros.

- Ta! Nós dois começamos com 20.

- E isso que te falei me dá 10 anos.

- Mas você perde 15 por se esquecer que tem que proteger a aldeia e eu ganho 15 por não me esquecer da minha missão.

- Ta, mas ganho esses 15 por fazer os lobos e os vampiros se conciliarem e você perde 10 por não arrumar a casa.

- Mas você perde 10 por..... Não sei, mas eu ganho por ter uma moto e usá-la com responsabilidade.

- Eu ganho 10 por dormir no horário e você perde por fugir de casa sem autorização.

- Hey! Meu pai deixa sim.

- Deixa não quer que eu pergunte a ele.

- Ta! Mas você perde por esconder varias coisas do seu pai.

E ficamos nisso até mais tarde, era bom ficar com Jake, nem sentia sono, ele sempre me alegra e é divertido, no fim da brincadeira eu estava com 40 e ele com 39, pelo menos eu ganhei essa. Quando ele saiu, eu desmaiei e só acordei no dia seguinte, com toda certeza não iria para a escola, pois as aulas já começaram faz 2 horas. Droga. Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho, depois comi lentamente meu café da manha e fui ligar para Jezz avisando que eu ainda iria para Port Angeles. Como iríamos da escola para lá então coloquei uma roupa decente, que era causa jeans e blusa de frio, e fui para a escola, mas quando olhos a rua tudo estava iluminado por uma luz amarela e o céu estava azul só com umas nuvens em volta, nossa até parece que eu nunca vi sol e céu azul na minha vida, mas é muito raro em Forks. Na hora pensei em Edward, o que acontece se ele aparecer no sol? Ele morre? Tomara que não. Entrei de novo em casa e coloquei uma blusinha azul regata e fui para a escola a pé para aproveitar o sol.

Chegando lá fui me encontrar com elas para ir para Port Angeles.

- Oi meninas

- Oi Bella, olha que dia lindo para comprar vestidos – Ângela disse

- Deve ser bom sinal – Jezz

- Vamos logo! Assim podemos ficar mais tempo lá – Na verdade eu queria dizer "Vamos logo! Assim podemos voltar mais rápido" mas elas ficaria chateadas comigo.

Chegando lá eu dei minha opinião para todas as roupas que elas vestiam, Jezz estava entre um azul claro e um escuro, escolhi o escuro, fica mais bonito, pois brilha e chama a atenção como ela gosta. Ângela estava entre um rosa claro e um choque, escolhi o claro, pois é mais discreto. Quando elas começaram a escolher brincos e sapatos, decidi ir procurar uma livraria.

- Gente, vou procurar uma livraria e encontro você no restaurante ta?

- Claro pode ir, você sabe onde fica? – Ângela perguntou preocupada, por isso que gosto dela.

- Eu consigo achar.

- Então ta. – Jezz disse sem interesse, prestando a atenção em seus sapatos.

Fui caminhando pela causada e hoje a cidade estava quase vazia, encontrei uma livraria, mas não era a que eu estava esperando, eu queria uma Saraiva, mas parecia que seria difícil achar, ouvi alguns passos de pessoas a alguns quarteirões e vendedores entediados fazendo barulho com canetas ou com os próprios pés. A cidade parecia até barulhenta com tudo isso. Depois um cochicho me chama a atenção, parei onde estava e só comecei a ouvir.

- O Chefão quer mais. Ele ou os outros dois vão nos matar se não dermos mais para eles.

- As pessoas não querem vir, e ele não pode nos matar.

- Ele não é humano, eu já o vi.

- O que ele é?

- Não posso te falar, é proibido e não sei como ele descobre quem foi que contou o segredo e mata as duas pessoas.

- O que ele quer na verdade?

- Ele quer mais pessoas para ir à Itália e falar com ele – Ouvi a mentira em sua voz, mas qual é a mentira? Parecia que eles estavam andando, mas não prestei muita atenção.

- Ele quer os ladrões?

- Qualquer pessoa.

- Me deixa ver se entendi, ele é dono de uma fabrica de armas de fogo e espalha de graça tudo isso só para nos subornar a ir para a Itália?

- É! – Os passos estavam a poucos passos de mim e eu me encostei à parede para não me verem. E depois ouço mais 3 pares de passos se aproximando deles.

- Hey! Eu preciso de mais uma arma, um desgraçado roubou de mim.

Eles pararam bem na minha frente e rezei para que não me vissem, pois estavam olhando na direção dos outros caras que logo os alcançaram.

- Ladrão que rouba ladrão é porque é mais esperto que o outro. Não tenho arma aqui, mas se vier comigo eu te dou, mas é para vocês três?

- Sim

- Então vamos. – Quando ele disse, ele virou para frente e no caminho me viu.

- Oi gracinha. – Droga, agora todos olhavam para mim e pelo olhar de cada um não sairia coisa boa, eram cinco contra uma.

- Oi, eu estava perdida e acabei entrando aqui para dar passagem, então vou indo. – Disse já tomada pelo medo, eu não sou medrosa mas nessa circunstancia não tinha jeito, tentei sair mais um cara não me deixou passar.

- Para que a pressa? – Ele falou me olhando de cima a baixo, como se prevendo que a situação era ruim o céu foi coberto por uma enorme nuvem cinza. Eram cinco e se eu desse um chute no lugar proibido de cada um daria tempo de fugir. Como estava perto do cara que não me deixou passar, fiquei na posição discretamente e disse.

- Com licença, estou com pressa.

- Não – me segurou pela cintura, nem pensei duas vezes e dei chute com toda minha força e raiva, com certeza aquele cara não vai ter mais filhos e se tiver sorte vai poder ir ao banheiro. Sai correndo e só consegui pronunciar um "Desculpe não era minha intenção ser tão forte" senti dó dele por um minuto, mas foi dissipando, pois tinha quatro homens correndo atrás de mim. E quanto mais corria mais entrava na cidade e ficava mais escuro, tinha que voltar, mas se fizer isso eles vão me pegar. Virei numa esquina e estava torcendo para ter um retorno, ouvi os passos de dois caras se aproximando, mas estavam longe, parecia que estavam caminhando e consegui ouvir os passos dos outros dois em outro lugar correndo, não entendi, mas continuei no meu plano quando virei à esquina era sem saída e tinha um corredor estreito por onde saiu os dois homens que estavam correndo. Droga, eles me cercaram, me virei e vi os outros dois. Mais longe aqui ouvi um carro em alta velocidade, e quando digo alta é muito alta, deve estar bêbado e vai acabar se matando.

- Oi de novo, pegamos um atalho, surpresa?

Fiquei parada e me concentrei em dar um soco certeiro no estomago de cada um, eles foram se aproximando de mim e eu fiquei imóvel, pensei em gritar, mas não tinha pessoas por perto. Hey, eu poderia me transformar, mas teria que matá-los depois. Não tinha saída. O som do carro do bêbado estava chegando perto de onde estava, eu poderia me jogar na frente para ele parar, mas era bem capaz de me atropelar. É sem chance.

Os caras estavam a um passo de mim.

- Não toquem em mim. – Disse tentando fazer minha voz sair ameaçadora, mas acho que falhei, pois o cara sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha.

- Vai ser divertido linda. – Se aproximou para me beijar e dei um belo de um soco na boca do seu estomago e tentei fugir, mas os caras me pegaram e comecei a me debater. Era o fim, iria morrer e o único som que ouvi era o do bêbado se aproximando cada vez mais, era capaz de passa pela casa e acabar matando a todos, pelo menos eu não iria sozinha.

- Me larga!! – Gritei, mas minha voz foi abafada pela boca nojenta de um dos caras, que logo dei um chute e me largou, o cara que dei um soco no estomago se levantou ainda dolorido e parecia que iria me bater, quer dizer, ele iria me bater. Fechei os olhos e ouvi o bêbado dando a curva fechada da esquina e entrando na rua sem saída, nossa esse bêbado sabe dirigir, Perai, eu não estou ouvindo o coração do bêbado.

O cara se levantou e veio em minha direção.

- Sua vaca – E levantou a mão para me bater e os outros caras me seguraram de um modo que eu não me movesse.

Foi quando o carro, que por sinal não tinha motorista ou o motorista era um morto vivo o que eu não duvidava, chegou à rua sem saída e parou, de dentro dele saiu nem mais nem menos que Edward super nervoso, mas nem consegui prestar muita atenção, pois o cara tava prestes a me bater, eu tava entregue, nem lutava mais, sabia que iria morrer. Quando o cara moveu a mão, ela foi interrompida pela mão de Edward e o cara foi jogado na parede, isso foi legal, dei um pequeno sorriso, talvez eu não morra hoje. Em alta velocidade Edward foi socando e jogando na parede um por um e me libertando. Quando olhei para o rosto dele, tive mais medo do que quando estava quase sendo morta. Ele estava com uma expressão de ódio e raiva.

- Entra no carro. – Ele ordenou, e eu obedeci prontamente, não queria dar motivos para ele ficar mais irritado, mesmo com sua expressão no rosto eu me senti segura com ele por perto.

Entrei no carro e vi os caras desmaiados no chão e Edward vindo para o carro, era quase uma cena de cinema, quando o super agente bate nos bandido e sai vitorioso da cena, mas eu posso tirar a parte vitorioso, pois acho que ele queria matá-los em vez de deixá-los desmaiados. Quando entrou no carro, deu uma manobra muito loka e foi em direção á avenida em, vamos ver, 200 km. Mas nem comentei, pois estava olhando meu herói, que parecia que iria destruir uma cidade com aquela raiva.

- Você esta bem, Bella? – Ele perguntou sério, olhando para a estrada.

- Estou

- Eles tocaram em você? – Acho melhor eu mentir, em vez de contar que os caras me prenderam e um deles me beijou.

- Não

- Você não sabe mentir, me conte cada detalhe, não exclua nada, senão vou pensar que aconteceu algo pior. – Se eu não o conhecesse estaria morrendo de medo dele, mas estava super bem, ele disse com uma voz séria e pelo jeito estava tentando diminuir a raiva.

- Estava andando na rua e ouvi a conversa que dois deles estava tendo, eles me viram e chegou mais três que me cercaram, eu dei um chute no lugar proibido de um e sai correndo, quatro me seguiu, pois acho que aquele cara não esta conseguindo andar até agora, e eles encurralaram-me na rua sem saída, dei um soco no estomago de um deles e os outros começaram a me segurar, pois estava tentando fugir, mas não tava dando certo, um deles beijou-me. O cara do estomago se levantou e se preparou para dar-me um tapa, mas antes me chamou de vaca, ai você chegou e fim. – Contei como se estivesse contando a minha rotina de cada dia, estava bem calma. Mas Edward estava totalmente o oposto, ele não parecia que iria destruir uma cidade, parecia que iria matar as pessoas de um país.

- Eu vou matá-los – E deu a volta, foi quando percebi que estávamos quase fora de Port Angeles e já era noite. Segurei o volante e o obriguei a frear, senão bateríamos.

- VOCÊ É LOUCA!!! QUER NOS MATAR!! – Ele disse extremamente nervoso.

- Não, você não pode matá-los. – Ignorei o que ele disse anteriormente.

- Eu vou – Disse determinado

- Acalme-se Edward, não esta pensando direito, esta levando por impulso, o que Carlisle faria? – Sabia que Carlisle era tipo um herói para ele. Edward respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. –Obrigada por me salvar, estou te devendo essa. – Ele continuou e silencio.

- Edward, sabe a conversa que eu disse que ouvi? – Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Era sobre o "Chefão", eu descobri que ele fica na Itália, tem uma fábrica de armas de fogo e não é humano. – Edward me olhou meio surpreso e curioso. Isso! A raiva estava se dissipando.

- Como assim?

- Sei lá, o cara disse que não pode contar, pois é proibido.

- Tem mais alguma coisa? – A sua voz já era bem mais calma e fiquei feliz.

- Ele disse alguma coisa de o "Chefão" ter mais dois, acho que são três chefões, e eles querem que os ladrões que eles dão as armas fossem até a Itália falar com eles, mas quando o cara disse, parecia que estava mentindo, mas não sei qual era a mentira, ir á Itália ou a parte do conversar. O cara que estava junto concluiu e disse "ele é dono de uma fabrica de armas de fogo e espalha de graça tudo isso só para nos subornar a ir para a Itália" – Disse tentando imitar a voz do cara.

- Hum... Isso diz muita coisa. Mas parece que eles não ganham nada dando armas por ai, só perdem. Não tem sentido. – Não agüentei e dei um enorme sorriso por ter conseguido tirar toda raiva dele, vê-lo triste também me deixa triste.

- Você esta mesmo bem?

- Estou e você?

- Estou

- Não vai matar ninguém neh?

- Não – Edward disse dando um pequeno sorriso – Obrigado

- Foi nada, mas preciso de um favor.

- Qual?

- Estou atrasadíssima para me encontrar com Jezz e Angela no restaurante.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse muito mais calmo e acelerou tudo.

- Nossa, você gosta de velocidade neh?

- Muito, esta com medo?

- Não, mas é que você está a 200 km por hora.

- Então posso acelerar mais?

- Pode, sabe, quando ouvi seu carro se aproximando, pensei que era um bêbado que iria atropelar todo mundo e iria se matar.

- Nossa! Em nenhum momento você pensou que poderia ser eu?

- Não, porque você deveria estar mais ocupado fazendo outra coisa ao em vez de me salvar.

- Nunca iria trocar sua segurança por qualquer coisa que seja. A ultima coisa que quero é ver você machucada. Mas quando te vi você parecia calma ou concentrada, no que estava pensando – É minha impressão ou ele acabou de falar que eu sou a pessoa mais importante para ele? E que ele sempre vai me proteger? Devo estar sonhando ou contorcendo as coisas.

- Primeiro estava vendo minhas chances de fugir ou bater em todos, mas percebi que não tinha chance nenhuma, então me entreguei e pensei que hoje seria meu fim.

- Nunca desista Bella. E você tava pensando mesmo em parar e lutar? – Ele disse divertido parando o carro em frente ao restaurante. Já?

- Claro! Eu consegui impossibilitar um e fazer outro ter dificuldade de comer.

Edward riu antes de sair do carro, antes que eu tentasse abrir a porta ele abriu para mim.

- Que jantar comigo? – Perguntou, meu coração parou uma batida e acelerou, ele estava propondo um encontro? Para de pensar assim de seu AMIGO ele só quer ser gentil. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estava gostando do Edward para pensar essas coisas dele? E a resposta que minha mente deu foi SIM.

- Sim. – Só consegui responder isso, pois estava muito confusa e emocionada e alegre e apaixonada? Droga, não posso me apaixonar por um vampiro, pois ele não gosta de mim e eu fedo para ele, deve ser horrível ficar perto de mim, ele me incomoda, mas me acostumei e só sinto o lado bom de seu aroma.

- Bella, pode chamar suas amigas antes que eu tenha que salvá-las também? – Claro, não iria dividir o meu herói com ninguém.

- Claro! Jezz, Ângela!!! – Quase gritei para chamá-las, pois estavam quase na outra rua. Elas se viraram e foram em minha direção.

- Onde você estava? Não esperamos e já comemos. – Jezz disse meio nervosa, mas nem se preocupou para saber onde estava.

- Você esta bem? – Ângela perguntou.

- Estou e me perdi. – Quando disse as meninas olharam algo atrás de mim e ficaram boquiabertas. Olhei e vi Edward do meu lado.

- Eu posso levar Bella para casa dela hoje? – Edward perguntou para Jezz e lógico que eu percebi que ele estava usando todo seu poder de sedução para isso, mas nem precisa, pois Jezz ficou sem palavra, acho que ela até se esqueceu de seu nome.

- Claro, assim não precisamos ficar esperando ela comer – Ângela disse piscando para mim. Bem que eu queria que acontecesse o que ela acha que esta acontecendo.

- Não estou com fome – Murmurei, eu não estava mesmo.

- Então tchau Bella, tchau Edward – Ângela disse puxando Jezz para o carro, pois Jezz ainda não avia se recuperado. Achei ridículo, tudo bem que eu também fico um pouco assim, mas não é para tanto. Humanos.

- Tchau - Disse

- Tchau – Edward disse.

Esperei para elas saírem, só para saber se não iriam à direção dos bandidos, e me virei para entrar no restaurante. Edward abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei. Uma garçonete, que quando viu Edward se esqueceu que ele estava acompanhado por mim, nos levou para uma mesa mais afastada á pedido de Edward.

- O que vai beber? – Ela perguntou á Edward toda metida e se exibindo e eu fiquei de fora da conversa.

- Eu quero uma coca. – Edward disse. Esperei a garçonete perguntar para mim o que queria, mas ela se virou e antes que desse um passo falei.

- E você não vai perguntar para mim o que quero? – Ela se virou e me avaliou de cima á baixo e parece que ficou aliviada.

- O que vai querer?

- Uma coca também. – E antes que saísse ela piscou para Edward.

- Vamos! Está demorando demais. – Disse quase fazendo sinal para ela sair. Essa garçonete me deu nos nervos. Olhei para frente e vejo Edward com um sorriso torto na cara me olhando. Adivinha! Eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha, mas fingi não saber de nada.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, pois ele tava me olhando nos olhos e muito intensamente.

- Para que toda essa cena?

- Que cena? – Me fiz de desentendida.

- Falado para a garçonete perguntar á você e mandando-a ir rápido. – O que ele tava querendo dizer? Que não era para a garçonete perguntar para mim? Que eu não tinha opinião nenhuma? Agora eu vou rodar a baiana.

- Você não viu? Ela simplesmente me ignorou, como se eu não estivesse aqui e você acha isso certo?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu achei errado o que ela fez, mas ela não precisava perguntar para você falar o que quer e porque você está irritada?

- Porque ela fica dando em cima de você, fica piscando e rebolando e agora ela está contando detalhadamente como você é e como eu sou. – Eu estava ouvindo tudo o que a garçonete e mais duas meninas estavam dizendo.

_Nossa! Tem um deus grego na mesa 5, ele tem cabelos bronzes, olhos dourados, rosto perfeito, corpo perfeito.........e está do lado de uma garota sem sal e sem açúcar, com o cabelo todo bagunçado com cachos e a cor é desbotada, a menina é pálida parece morta e para piorar está sem maquiagem e é gorda. – _A garçonete informou as amigas e eu me senti péssima com isso, eu sabia que era feia, mas tinha esperanças. Edward deve me achar um monstro, pois sua visão é mais aguçada.

- O que ela está dizendo é mentira Bella – Edward disse sério, parecia quase nervoso. – Você não é gorda. Sua beleza é natural, não precisa de maquiagem para ficar maravilhosa. E seu cabelo está lindo e brilhante, esses cachos só te deixam mais perfeita. E o mais importante, você é a pessoa mais inteligente, mais rápida, mais altruísta e mais perfeita que já conheci nesses 109 anos de existência. – Meu coração acelerou e tenho certeza que ele está ouvindo, fiquei vermelha – o que não é novidade- e olhei em seus olhos para ver se o que ele disse era verdade e o que vi foi pura sinceridade e mais alguma coisa. Minha auto estima foi parar lá em cima e já estava bem calma. Não desviei meu olhar, então ficamos nos encarando.

- Aqui está sua coca. – A garçonete interrompeu e colocou as cocas na mesa se virando e indo embora não antes de colocar um papel na mesa. Edward abriu e olhou.

- O que é? – Perguntei começando a ficar nervosa, garçonete atrevida.

- O numero do celular dela. – Edward disse dando o papel para mim. Olhei e gravei o numero para depois mandar um trote.

- Vai ligar para ela? – Disse séria, tentando parecer desinteressada, mas na verdade estava com medo de ele dizer sim.

- Não. Já tenho o numero do seu celular. – Ele disse dando um pequeno sorriso. Isso foi uma indireta?

- O que quer dizer?

- Bella, quando vi na mente deles você sendo violentada. – Edward disse ficando nervoso – Eu pensei que já tinha acontecido e eu senti uma raiva e me senti culpado por não estar por perto para te salvar, mas depois vi que era só a imaginação do cara. Corri o mais rápido que pude, desculpe por não chegar a tempo...

- Pare de se culpar, não aconteceu nada e eu estou bem.

- Senti tanto medo que eles te machucassem ou que eu chegasse tarde demais. Não sei o que aconteceria se te perdesse – Ele disse ficando triste e me olhando nos olhos. Não se iluda Bella, ele pode estar se sentindo culpado, só isso.

- Você viveria como sempre viveu – Disse ficando confusa.

- Bella...você...eu... – Então a garçonete interronpeu de novo.

- O que vai querer comer? Pode pedir qualquer coisa. – Me segurei para não pular no pescoço dessa galinha. Edward não parou de olhar para mim nem um minuto.

- O que vai querer Bella? – Edward perguntou

- Vou querer macarronada – Disse sorrindo, é uma das minhas comidas favoritas. Então a garçonete saiu. – O que você iria dizer Edward?

- Nada. – Ele disse olhando para baixo. – Porque você fica tão nervosa quando a garçonete chega? – Ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Porque ela é uma galinha – Respondi rápido, não iria falar que estava com ciúmes – E não muda de assunto, o que você iria dizer? Não entendi quando disse que não saberia o que aconteceria se eu morresse, pois não sou tão importante assim. Talvez Charlie sinta minha falta, mas não passo tanto tempo com ele então não faço falta nenhuma para ninguém – Disse percebendo o quanto estava sozinha no mundo.

- Bella, não diga isso, Sam sentiria muito a sua falta, seria como se perdesse uma filha. Charlie também, ele se preocupa muito com você e se culpa por te deixar sozinha. Todos os lobos gostam muito de você, sem exceção e principalmente Jacob – Ele disse nervoso – E Bella, se você morresse seria como se eu...

- Aqui está! E você? Não vai querer nada mesmo? – A garçonete interrompeu de novo colocando a minha macarronada na mesa e olhando para Edward.

- Não – Ele foi curto e grosso. Ri internamente, pois a garçonete saiu cabisbaixa indo em direção á cozinha. Ele continuou me olhando nos olhos e eu fiz o mesmo. Ele parecia apreensivo e com medo de falar, de repente seu olhar mudou para pensativo. - Então os "Chefões" moram na Itália, não ganham nada em troca e dão de graça armas para formar ladrões e ainda chantageiam os pobres coitados para irem á Itália "conversar" com eles. – Disse mudando de assunto. É! Ele está fugindo.

- É! E eles não são humanos.

- Vampiros?

- Talvez.

- Se forem vampiros, eles devem estar chamando os ladrões para serem o jantar deles. Faz sentido essa parte, mas para que ele vai ter uma fábrica de armas? Para que ele quer dar armas para essas pessoas? Não faz sentido. – Ele ficou falando sozinho, pois eu estava imaginando o que ele estava tentando dizer antes de ser interrompido.

- É – Foi a única coisa que disse. Como eu queria que ele dissesse que me amava, mas isso é impossível. Não só por ser uma lobisomem e sim por eu ser sem sal e sem açúcar como a garçonete disse. Eu poderia me declarar, mas alem de ele parar de ser meu amigo ele me chamaria de louca e sentiria repulsa total. Dei um suspiro.

- O que foi Bella? Por que não está comendo? – Nem percebi que meu prato ainda estava intacto.

- Não estou com fome

- Come Bella, você precisa

- Não

- Se você comer eu te dou a moto – Agora era na base da chantagem?

- Se eu comer você pode me dar a moto, mas você também pode me falar sinceramente uma coisa.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Feito – E comecei a comer o macarrão e beber a coca, foi ai que percebi que estava morrendo de fome.

- Eu quero minha moto na garagem amanha de manha – Brinquei

- Sim senhora

- Agora me fala o que você iria falar antes de ser interrompido. – Ele ficou quieto – Eu estou comendo, agora você tem que falar sinceramente. – Disse olhando em seus olhos.

- Na primeira eu iria dizer que você agora é minha vida e na segunda eu iria dizer que se você morresse e também morreria de corpo e alma. – Edward disse rápido, mas entendi tudinho. Acho que estou sonhando ou imaginando coisas. – Eu te amo, Bella – Edward disse olhando nos meus olhos e ficando apreensivo.

Aquela galinha da garçonete deve ter colocado drogas na minha comida e agora estou delirando.

- Você pode repetir? Acho que estou delirando, aquela galinha deve ter colocado algo na minha comida para eu estar ouvindo você falar que me ama.

- Desculpe, eu sei que eu não mereço e nem posso te ama, eu sei que não me ama, pois sou um vampiro sanguinário, eu não devia, se quiser não ser mais minha amiga eu vou aceitar... – Edward disse rapidamente, ficando envergonhado e arrependido, mas ele tinha dito que me ama?

Eu amo muito ele, mas é meio impossível ele corresponder, pois eu fico besta só de vê-lo, meu coração acelera quando toco nele e eu sinto uma eletricidade gostosa que passa pelo meu corpo que faz eu quer tocá-lo a cada segundo, os seus olhos me hipnotizam e eu me sinto segura perto dele. Ele não pode sentir o mesmo.

- Eu também te amo, Edward – Sussurrei, sem nem pensar antes, Edward ainda estava se desculpando quando interrompi. Ficamos em silencio e como estava com vergonha eu enchi minha boca de macarrão e comecei a comer distraidamente como se não tivesse dito nada.

- Você disse que também me ama? – Edward perguntou confuso, ele parecia não estar acreditando. Somente concordei com a cabeça.

Depois disso ficamos em silencio e a garçonete veio com a conta, pagamos e caminhamos para o carro. Droga! Por que eu fui abrir minha boca. Edward parecia meio sério meio alguma coisa. Eu nem sabia se ele avia mesmo falado que me amava. Odeio ficar confusa por muito tempo. Quer saber! Eu vou tirar tudo a limpo e é agora. Estávamos dentro do carro em silencio.

- Edward.

- Sim?

- Você me ama?

- Sim e muito – Ele disse se virando para mim e senti um arrepio quando ele disse. – E você?

- Também – O carro parou e estávamos em frente á minha casa. – Eu... – E a única coisa que senti foi os lábios de Edward nos meus, foi a sensação mais gostosa que já senti, mas meu nariz estava fervendo. Edward me beijou suavemente e amorosamente e eu retribui imediatamente, enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços e ele segurou minha cintura e acariciou meu rosto, o beijo só parou para eu respirar e quando o fiz dei um pequeno grito.

- O que foi?

- Nariz – Só consegui murmurar isso. Respirei de pouquinho em pouquinho para me acostumar.

- Me perdoe, Bella. Mas eu não consegui me controlar, eu sempre quis fazer isso.

- Mas você não sempre quis fazer coisas escondidos? – Disse depois de me recuperar

- Essa é a segunda coisa – Ele disse dando um sorriso torto

- Eu já falei alguma vez que seu sorriso torto é o mais lindo que já vi?

- Não e meu sorriso não é torto

- É sim e digo de novo seu sorriso TORTO é muito lindo, você é lindo.

- Você é mais – E depois me aproximei para lhe dar um beijo, mas fui interrompida.

- Seu nariz não está mais ardendo?

- Esta, mas eu agüento. – Disse fechando o espaço entre nós, dessa vez o beijo foi mais urgente, os lábios dele eram duros, mas macios e confortáveis, os lábios gelado na minha boca e suas mãos frias na minha cintura estava me deixando louca.

- Eu te amo, Bella – Edward murmurou entre os beijos

- Eu te amo, Sanguessuga – Murmurei e ele riu.

**

* * *

**

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, ele foi um pouco maior. Enfim eles estão junto e que comecem os problemas.

**Duvidas, dicas e criticas são bem vindas.**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Mandem reviews.**

**Beijos =* **


	7. Desafios

**Oi Chegou mais um capitulo de "Você FEDE"**

**Obrigada pelas reviews**: Ana Krol, Mih Brandon Cullen, cleo moura cullen, SophiaCullenBlack, Nayfa, vrriacho, Dani.

* * *

"**Desafios"**

**Edward Pov:**

Eu não estava acreditando. Bella aceitou ser minha namorada. Nunca me senti tão vivo em minha existência. O nosso primeiro beijo foi doce e apaixonado, sentir os lábios quentes dela nos meus frios é a melhor sensação que já experimentei. Quando nos beijamos uma eletricidade passou por nossos corpos e me esqueci de tudo em minha volta, só pensava em Bella nos meus braços. Estava realizado e feliz.

Decidi ficar com ela a noite inteira até ela acordar. A noite inteira ela disse que me amava e que era para eu ficar com ela. Foi quando pensei "E agora?". Os lobos não vão ficar nada felizes, principalmente Sam. Minha família vai aceitar tenho certeza, talvez Rosalie não fique muito feliz, mas eles sempre me apóiam. Eu precisava conversar com Carlisle para saber qual era minha melhor opção, se a Alice conseguisse ver o futuro talvez soubesse se seria muito ruim ou se isso levaria á guerra, o que era bem provável. Mas não importa o que acontecesse eu iria lutar por Bella. Quando a vi na mente daqueles idiotas percebi o quanto a amava e agora era a hora de lutar por esse amor.

Já estava amanhecendo e eu estava deitado olhando o rosto sereno de Bella. Como queria saber o que ela esta sonhando, pensando ou planejando quando quer alguma coisa. Meu celular começou a tocar, e antes que ele acordasse Bella eu atendi, sabia que mesmo se cochichasse ela iria ouvir bem alto, mas não queria sair de seu quarto.

- Alô – Disse

- _Oi Edward, aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Bella?_

- Oi Alice, mas porque a pergunta?

- _Porque não consigo ver seu futuro, é como se você fosse um lobisomem, não existe._ – Isso quer dizer que Bella sempre vai estar comigo e senti uma felicidade enorme em saber disso.

- Estamos namorando, Alice. – Fiquei esperando sua reação. Mas não aconteceu nada.

- Alice?

_- _– Ela deu um grito e tive que afastar o celular do ouvido.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu? Edward? – Bella acordou meio sonolenta e alarmada. Droga, o grito de Alice deve ter sido muito alto.

- Desculpe, volte a dormir, é a Alice. – Disse explicando.

_- Edward estou tão feliz! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! – _Alice disse.

_- Para que tudo isso Alice?O que aconteceu com o Edward de tão bom?_ – Jasper perguntou acho que do lado dela.

_- O Edie assumiu que é gay? – _Esse Emmett gosta de me tirar do sério.

- Alice você pode colocar no viva voz? – Perguntei

_- Esta no viva voz._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_- Carlisle perguntou

_- Eu ouvi que o Edward é gay?_- Rosalie perguntou entrando na sala acho.

- Eu não sou gay e para provar estou namorando a Bella – Disse nervoso. Vi Bella rindo na cama e quando revelei nosso namoro ela ficou séria. E pela falta de som, todos na minha casa estavam no mínimo pasmos, menos a Alice que deveria estar dando pulinhos no lugar.

_- Você esta feliz com ela filho? Você a ama?_ – Esme perguntou docemente. Me virei e vi que Bella estava ouvindo tudo.

- Nunca me senti mais feliz mãe e sim, eu a amo mais do que tudo no mundo.

_- Mais do que eu Edie? Essa magoou. _– Emmett

- Sinto dizer maninho, mas sim eu a amo mais que você.

_- Então ta! Me troca pela Bellinha, eu não vou sentir sua falta mesmo. Nossos lindos momentos não valeram nada._

_- CALA A BOCA Emmett! Porque você nunca falou isso para mim? _– Rosalie disse nervosa para Emmett e pelo jeito esqueceram que eu estava na linha.

_- Claro que disse! Lembra da nossa 5ª lua de mel? Quando você veio com aquele míni biquíni para irmos nadar na piscina? Quando você pegou..._

- Emmett acho que ninguém quer saber o que vocês fizeram.

_- Edward estou tão feliz! Por você e pela Bella! Ta eu também estou feliz pela minha melhor amiga participar da minha família! Vamos comemorar! Já estou planejando uma festa para a semana que vem!_ – Alice se entusiasmou.

_- Alice! Não é bem assim! Edward você pode vir aqui para conversarmos?_ – Carlisle perguntou e eu já sabia qual seria a conversa.

- Claro, depois da aula estarei ai. Tchau – Eu disse ainda olhando Bella que estava apreensiva e mordendo os lábios mostrando que também estava nervosa.

_- Tchau._ – E desliguei.

- Bom dia, linda! – Disse olhando a pessoa mais linda do mundo. O sol estava entrando pela janela e tocando sua pele clara fazendo-a quase brilhar. Ela estava deitada em sua cama e o cobertor estava quase caindo no chão. Me aproximei e deitei rapidamente na cama, foi tão rápido que depois que sai ela ainda continuou olhando depois se virou para me encarar. A olhei e percebi que só estava com um pequeno shorts e uma blusa azul regata, deixando suas pernas e seus braços á mostra.

- Bom dia! – Ela disse docemente acariciando meu rosto. Não me contive e á beijei, o que foi retribuído rapidamente.

Segurei sua cintura com uma mão á aproximando mais de mim e sua nuca com a outra mão. Seus braços fora parar no meu pescoço e seu calor estava em volta de mim me deixando louco. Quando o beijo se aprofundou ela se afastou. Me afastei instantaneamente para ver se a tinha machucado.

- Estou bem! Eu só preciso de um momento. – Ela explicou antes que eu a revirasse para ver se a tinha machucado, olha que eu sou bem capaz de fazer isso.

Bella se levantou e saiu do quarto. Charlie já avia ido para a delegacia e decidi fazer o café da manha dela. Desci até o primeiro andar e fui para a cozinha em três segundos. O que faria para ela? Olhei no armário e na geladeira e achei alguns ingredientes que daria para fazer uma deliciosa panqueca, pelo menos espero que esteja deliciosa. Lembrar de aprender á fazer comida humana. Depois iria assistir á alguns canais de culinária. Ouvi Bella no chuveiro, eu tinha mais ou menos 10 minutos para terminar. Ainda bem que sou vampiro. Depois de 9 minutos tudo estava pronto. Acho que foi recorde mundial. Agora só falta ela não gostar. Demorou uns dois minutos para ela descer com a calça jeans e a blusa de sempre, mas linda como sempre.

- Eu ouvi que você estava fazendo uma bagunça aqui na cozinha. – Ela disse tentando me repreender, mas falhou miseravelmente. Dei um sorriso, como ela diz torto, e afastei a cadeira para ela se sentar.

- Não baguncei tanto assim. – Disse. Só tinha algumas cascas de ovos em cima da pia e algumas gotas no fogão. Peguei rapidamente um pano e limpei tudo.

- Nossa! Essa foi rápida. Bem que você poderia arrumar a casa para mim neh? Terminaria em um minuto. Eu consigo termina em uma hora. – Ela disse dando um sorriso que não poderia dizer não.

- Faço o que você pedir. Mas experimente para ver se esta boa. – Disse prestando atenção em sua reação á comida.

- A cara esta boa, parece gostosa. – Ela disse avaliando e colocando molho em cima. Depois pegou um pedaço e colocou na boca. Ela ficou séria e a cada minuto eu ficava mais nervoso. Será que esta muito salgado ou muito doce? Deve estar horrível. Ela olhou para mim e engoliu.

- Hum... Você já fez panquecas? – Ela disse séria, mas seus olhos estavam diferentes da expressão.

- Não

- Então Parabéns, porque é a panqueca mais gostosa que já comi. Obrigada – Ela disse dando um sorriso de orelha á orelha e me abraçando. - Comer a panqueca que um vampiro fez e ainda deixar ele apreensivo não tem preço. – Ela disse rindo. Então ela gosta de se divertir ás custas dos outros? Então ela vai ver.

- Então você gostou da panqueca? – Disse fazendo cara de segurando o riso falsamente,

- Sim

- Então você gosta de ração de cachorro porque é disso a panqueca. – Eu disse gargalhando e Bella ficou séria e fazendo cara de nojo. – Ver a cara de um lobisomem achando que comeu a ração não tem preço. – Ai gargalhei mais ainda. Bella ficou nervosa e se afastou de mim. - Não é ração, Bella e eu só estou revidando o que você fez. – Disse á abraçando e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Não teve graça.

- A sua também não, mas come a panqueca senão vamos nos atrasar para ir á escola.

- Sim senhor – Ela disse animada. – Qual é o plano?

- Que plano?

- Sobre nós – Ela disse apontando para nós dois.

- Eu vou me apresentar hoje, se preferir, ao Charlie como seu namorado – Disse orgulhoso – E você depois da aula vêm comigo para eu te apresentar aos meus pais.

- Mas depois da aula eu tenho patrulha.

- Você não pode faltar hoje?

- Não.

- Então eu vou com você para contar as novidades.

- Não, acho melhor eu contar sozinha. É bem capaz de eles atacarem você.

- Vamos enfrentar isso juntos. Quero estar ao seu lado.

- Mas... – Ela disse nervosa, e pelo jeito, com medo.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – Disse me agachando para ficar a sua altura da cadeira e lhe dar um beijo na boca.

- Ta. – Ela respondeu meio tonta depois. Adoro saber que ela tem essas reações quando fica comigo. Bem que a reação que ela deveria ter é de medo e repulsa e por um milagre ela sente o contrario.

Fomos á escola no meu volvo e andamos de mãos dadas. Mike me irritou completamente com seus pensamentos sobre Bella, mas também me deixou feliz por saber que ele ficou todo irritadinho, igual ao Tyler e ao Eric que a aviam pedido Bella para ir ao baile no próximo sábado e ela recusou. Será que se eu pedir ela vai recusar? Estávamos em uma mesa só nossa no refeitório.

- Bella, quer ir ao baile comigo? – Perguntei.

- Edward eu não sei dançar. – Bella declarou envergonhada. Isso não era problema.

- Depende de quem conduz e no dia eu posso te ensinar alguns passos.

- Não sei... – Fiz biquinho igual Alice, se com ela da certo talvez comigo também dê.

- Por favor – Choraminguei. Bella ficou parada, parecia hipnotizada. Então ela balançou a cabeça e se recuperou.

- Por favor, o que?

- Quer ir ao baile comigo? – Repeti.

- Sim – Ela disse meio em duvida, mas foi um sim. É! Eu tinha o poder, agora já sei como fazer ela aceitar tudo o que quero.

_Edward! Você vai mesmo só apresentar ela mais tarde?_ – Alice pensou.

- Bella, você quer ir à mesa dos meus irmãos se apresentar agora ou depois? – Eu não ia obrigar Bella a ir só por que a anã de jardim quer.

- Depois é bem melhor. Ainda não estou preparada. – Bella disse meio nervosa.

- Não precisa ter medo, eles não mordem – Brinquei. Bella deu um sorriso doce. – E você ouviu a conversa no celular, eles já te aceitaram.

- Eu sei. – Bella disse e ficou pensativa. Comecei a ficar irritado, o que ela estava pensando? E porque eu não ouço? – Edward, o que acontece com você se você aparecer no sol? – Bella perguntou. Deve ser isso que ela tava pensando. Mas ela não sabe?

- Você não sabe?

- Não, a não ser que você vire cinzas. – Bella disse brincando.

- Isso é mito. Que tal no sábado eu te mostro? – Sugeri.

- Não posso. Sábado vou á praia com Mike, pode ser domingo? – Bella perguntou. O que ela iria fazer na praia com Mike? Sozinhos?

- Sozinhos? – Disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. Não iria deixar Mike ficar sozinho com a minha Bella numa praia. – Em que praia? – Já estava á beira do nervosismo.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Toda galera vai e vai ser em La Push. Relaxa. – Bella disse com um sorriso no rosto e aproximado sua cadeira da minha. Bom mesmo ter mais gente, mas ainda vai ser só os dois e em La Push não posso ir.

- Você fica lindo com ciúmes. – Bella disse acariciando minha bochecha e instantaneamente relaxei, como ela consegue fazer isso comigo?

- Não estou com ciúmes. Só estou nervoso por minha namorada sair com outro cara e eu não poder ir.

- Talvez você possa.

- Como assim? Não posso entrar no terreno deles. – Perguntei confuso e ela estava com aquela cara de que acabou de fazer um plano. Fiquei com medo dessa vez, pois ela estreitou os olhos e deu um sorriso diabólico. – Estou com medo. – Disse sorrindo.

- Não é grande coisa, você esta exagerando. Eu só estava pensando que já que você é meu namorado e digamos faz parte da família, da minha família incluindo os lobos, eles terão que acolher você e deixar você entrar e sair do terreno, pois agora você faz parte da família. – Bella explicou como se ela tivesse resolvido um problema de matemática muito difícil.

- Bella, posso até ser parte da família, mas ainda sou vampiro e eles não vão deixar mesmo eu sendo seu. – Disse um pouco triste, e se eles proibirem Bella de chegar perto de mim algo assim?

- Talvez deixem se Sam estiver de bom humor hoje.

_- Edward vai chover hoje, convida Bella para irmos jogar Baseball já que ela não quis vir aqui e pode obrigá-la por que senão você vai sofrer as conseqüências. _– Alice ameaçou. Até tinha esquecido que Alice queria conversar com Bella.

- Talvez. Depois vemos isso. Quer ir hoje jogar Baseball com minha família? Depois da patrulha?

- Hoje?...hum...tudo bem.

- Eu vou à sua casa, Charlie já deve estar lá, me apresento e peço permissão para te levar e depois te apresento a minha família.

- Você se acha neh?

- Por quê?

- Você fala com tanta convicção, como se fosse acontecer exatamente como você quer.

- Você não quer ir? Não quer que aconteça isso? – Perguntei confuso. Será que ela não quer mais ficar comigo? Só pode ser isso.

- Não. Eu quero que tudo se realize, mas você fala muito certo do que vai acontecer.

- E isso te magoa? Quer que eu mude? – Ela não gosta do jeito que ajo ou falo? Vou fazer de tudo para satisfazê-la

- Não, eu só estava comentando. Continue do jeito que você é. Não vou falar mais nada. – Bella disse levantando suas mãos em rendimento. Dei uma risada, pois Bella ficou meio frustrada por eu entender tudo errado.

- Não se preocupe já entendi, mas qualquer coisa que te incomodar me fala.

- Só se for sua perfeição. – Bella disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu não sou perfeito Bella. Você é.

- Sei. Quer mesmo que eu fale no que você é perfeito? – Bella disse me desafiando, mas o refeitório já estava quase vazio.

- Depois, temos aula agora.

- Nossa é mesmo. – Bella disse surpresa. Gargalhei com sua expressão assustada e surpresa.

- Mesmo com sua audição super aguçada você não ouviu as pessoas passando em direção ás salas?

- Não estava prestando atenção. – Bella deu de ombros e corou. A abracei na cintura e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha evitando me aproximar muito de seu nariz.

- Sabe Edward eu sou bem mais forte psicologicamente do que pensa.

- Como assim?

- Já me acostumei com seu cheiro.

- Eu também, mas não quero que se esforce muito. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela se arrepiou no meu abraço.

Bella se inclinou para traz para alcança meu ouvido.

- Você me dá energia o bastante. – Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido e tocou o meu rosto passando aquela eletricidade que me deixou louco para beijá-la, mas estávamos em frente à porta da sala. Afastei-me dela delicadamente e a conduzi á nossa mesa de biologia.

A Aula foi bem rápida e interessante, pois a cada minuto Bella olhava para mim e corava. Da escola levei ela para a sua casa para se arrumar, depois de pronta fomos á floresta, não trocamos uma palavra desde a escola, mas o silencio era confortável. Depois de alguns minutos caminhando na floresta Bella ficou tensa, a abracei sabendo que ela já ouvia os outros. Só depois consegui ouvir.

_Cadê a Bella? É bom que não esteja com aquele sanguessuga. Ela vai ter que se explicar._

_A Bella já vai chegar Jacob,ela nunca falta sem permissão, se acalme..... Olha ela ai!_

Então os pensamentos de todos se focaram na nossa direção quando entramos na pequena clareira e como o esperado todos ficaram um pouco nervosos e surpresos por eu estar abraçado com Bella. O silencio era mortal.

- Oi. – Bella disse timidamente se afastando do meu abraço o que eu permiti rapidamente.

_O que esse vampiro estava fazendo abraçando a Bella?_

_O que ele faz aqui?_

_Sam, as coisas fugiram do controle._

_Talvez não ou talvez sim. Vou me transformar para poder conversar._

- Sam vai se transformar para podermos conversar. – Sussurrei á Bella pegando sua mão á fazendo relaxar. O lobo preto se afastou e nenhum dos outros se moveu um milímetro, prestando atenção em todos os meus movimentos. Alguns segundos depois Sam apareceu somente com um short jeans sujo.

- Bella, o que ele faz aqui? E porque vocês estão de mãos dadas? Seja direta como eu, não estou com paciência. – Sam falava com uma voz tranqüila, mas com uma expressão de pura raiva.

Bella se aproximou mais de mim e vi que sua coragem ficou em casa. A olhei pedindo permissão para começar, ela me olhou e ficou indecisa, mas deixou.

- Sam, sei que você é como um pai para Bella e posso resolver dois problemas em um só. Primeiro quero lhe informar e pedir a sua benção á nosso namoro. E segundo quero informar aos lobos que eu estou namorando uma integrante do grupo. – Disse calmamente e a reação dos lobos foi que não teve reação, estavam pasmos. Bella se encolheu mais em mim e coloquei um braço em sua cintura.

- Isso não vai acabar bem – Bella sussurrou.

- Aconteça o que acontecer vamos ficar juntos, neh?

- É.

Depois disso parece que todos saíram do transe e ficaram muito nervosos ou confusos.

- O QUE? – Sam explodiu. – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?

_Vai morrer. – _Só consegui ouvir isso do pensamento de Jacob. Ele saiu da formação e correu em minha direção. Coloquei Bella no colo e corri para fora de seu alcance, mas o desgraçado virou e conseguiu pegar minha roupa, larguei Bella e me virei para segurar seu focinho.

- PARA JAKE – Bella Gritou desesperada, enquanto o enorme lobo estava em cima de mim tentando me morder, mas não conseguindo por estar segurando seu pescoço.

Com um movimento rápido inverti as posições e fiquei em cima do enorme lobo, depois pulei para longe o deixando no chão, mas logo levantou e me encarou mostrando os dentes. Bella vendo que paramos por um minuto se pos entre eu e o lobo.

- Sam ordene ao Jake que volte á formação, por favor. – Bella disse se pondo na minha frente.

- Jacob – Sam só disse essa palavra. _– Se eu fosse ele faria a mesma coisa e estou quase fazendo, mas não posso. Agora temos rezar para que o Cullen não perceba que Jake acabou de quebrar o trato._

- Não se preocupe Sam, o trato ainda esta de pé. – Disse. É melhor deixar o trato em pé senão a coisa vai ficar feia. Segurei a cintura de Bella e me coloquei um pouco á frente dela. Não vou deixar ninguém tocá-la. Comecei a prestar atenção em todos os pensamentos e todos, menos Jacob, estavam esperando a ordem do alfa.

- Bella, você quer ficar com o inimigo? – Sam disse calmamente. E seu pensamento estava vazio. Talvez as coisas terminem bem.

- Ele não é meu inimigo. – Bella respondeu e ela não parecia ficar aliviada como eu fiquei.

- Ele é um vampiro, nosso inimigo por natureza. Ele mata pessoas inocentes. Ele é seu inimigo. Mas me responda, você quer namorar ele?

- Quero. – Bella respondeu decidida e fiquei muito feliz por vê-la tão decidida a ficar comigo. Mas não me movimentei um milímetro, a situação ainda era critica.

Sam se aproximou e olhou bem nos olhos de Bella, firme.

- Bella, vá à formação e não me desobedeça. – Sam disse com uma voz repleta de autoridade e eu sabia que a voz do alfa é a voz da lei como Bella sempre diz. Ela, de um modo rude, se ajoelhou aos pés de Sam com uma expressão assustada e surpresa. Odiei vê-la assim.

- Bella – Disse me agachando e segurando seus ombros

- Não posso desobedecer. – Bella sussurrou e se encaminhou á sua posição. Sam ainda estava com uma expressão de autoridade.

Droga! Se ele ordenar que Bella finja ser um pássaro ela é obrigada a obedecer.

- Agora vá embora daqui senão atacaremos sem dó. – Sam disse extremamente irritado. Vi Bella de cabeça baixa ainda em forma humana ao lado de Jacob que parecia estar satisfeito, eu não sairia dali sem Bella.

- Não. – Disse firme.

- Vou contar até três. Se não sair estarei permitindo que todos te ataquem, inclusive Bella. – Ele disse sério já certo de sua vitória igual ao pensamento dos outros lobos. Continuei na minha posição firme. Não sairei sem Bella.

- Um...........Dois....................... – Todos os lobos se prepararam e Sam se afastou para dar caminho. Bella começou a olhar em volta com desespero e olhou para mim implorando e em resposta balancei a minha cabeça em negação. - .........Três. – E me coloquei em modo de defesa, mas Bella correu em minha direção e se pos em minha frente. Os lobos não pararam de correr em nossa direção.

- Terão que passar por mim primeiro – Bella disse.

- Parem – Sam ordenou quando Jacob e Paul estavam a poucos metros de nós. Coloquei Bella atrás de mim prestando muita atenção aos lobos na minha frente. – Bella! Saia da frente e ataque o inimigo – Sam usou de novo o seu tom e autoridade. Vi Bella fraquejar um pouco, mas um olhar de determinação atravessou seu rosto. Eu estava totalmente concentrado em cada movimento ou pensamento de todos, não deixaria que chegassem um centímetro perto dela.

- Não vou mover um centímetro. – Bella disse firme.

Não pude evitar e tirei minha concentração dos lobos e olhei para Bella. Pelo o que eu saiba, por instinto ou natureza nunca se pode enfrentar um alfa. Foi então que me lembrei da historia que seu antepassado era um alfa e que se fosse homem seria o alfa e não Sam, então esta em seu sangue ser alfa e nenhum alfa gosta de ser mandado. Se Bella virasse alfa talvez poderíamos ficar juntos e os lobos não teriam mais rivalidades. Perfeito! Bella olhou fixamente nos olhos dos lobos á nossa frente e disse numa voz firme e autoritária.

- Recuem e voltem aos seus postos. – Jacob e Paul ficaram pasmos com seu tom de voz e recuaram e voltaram para os seus lugares. É! Bella acabou de virar alfa.

- Não permitirei que mande no MEU bando – Sam se pos na frente de Bella e tentou expor toda sua autoridade. Me coloque na frente de Bella tentando protegê-la, mas ela me empurrou para o lado e encarou firme Sam.

- Não permitirei que você faça uma injustiça machucando um inocente. – Bella disse no mesmo tom de voz.

- Bella Swan volte a seu posto e não abra a boca na minha direção – Sam disse autoritário.

- Sam Uley! Você não manda em mim. Agora fique você quieto, pois não esta cumprindo a sua missão. – Bella disse com uma autoridade que até o Papa iria obedecer.

Sam num ato involuntário se ajoelhou á Bella e todos os lobos atrás se ajoelharam. Bella agachou para abraçar Sam. Me afastei, pois esse momento era de Bella e os outros. Me afastei só para não atrapalhar, mas ainda numa distancia que poderia proteger Bella.

- Sam! Você esta bem? – Bella perguntou preocupada

- Sim, mas você acaba de se tornar alfa. – Sam disse com uma voz um pouco triste, mas orgulhosa de Bella.

- Não! Levantem-se! – E todos se levantaram como foi mandado – Eu não sou a alfa, Sam é o alfa!

- Quando você mandou em mim Bella, você se tornou a alfa. É automático. – Sam explicou – Não se pode ter dois alfas num só bando. Agora sou beta.

- Eu me recuso e agora nomeio você o alfa! – Bella disse desesperada.

- Não pode fazer isso Bella. Você nasceu para ser a alfa, eu sempre soube que um dia isso aconteceria, esta no seu sangue.

- Mas eu não tenho experiência. E é sua vida ser alfa Sam. Você sempre sonhou morrer sendo alfa.

- Eu sei Bella, mas não nasci para isso e sim você. – Sam disse a abraçando – Parabéns!

Bella o abraçou de volta e depois aceitou que seria alfa. Sam prometeu ensinar tudo a ela e todos voltaram a ser humanos e a saldaram como uma rainha, depois Bella olhou para mim e pediu que me aproximasse. Me aproximei e logo vi em seus olhos a autoridade. É! Bella virou uma rainha, mas ela sempre foi a minha rainha.

- Vocês acham que namorando Edward eu esteja fazendo um grande erro? – Bella perguntou aos outros e eu a abracei na cintura como de costume.

- Eu acho. – Jacob se manifestou.

- Por quê? – Bella

- Por que ele esta te enganando, não te ama, só esta com você para ter total controle da aldeia. Você deveria ficar com alguém da sua espécie e da sua tribo.

- Eu confio nele e o amo. E eu sei me cuidar e sei cuidar da aldeia, aprendi com o melhor, então Edward não vai conseguir me persuadir.

- Veremos – Jacob sussurrou para si mesmo e até parece que ele não sabe que Bella ouviu.

- Não irei fazer nenhum mal á Bella e conseqüentemente á aldeia, eu prometo. – Prometi firme. Olhei o relógio de pulso e vi que já passara do crepúsculo, daqui a pouco iria chover e tínhamos que nos encontrar com Alice. – Temos que nos encontrar com Alice. – Sussurrei á Bella.

- Que tal, por hoje já que esta tarde, vamos á nossas casas curtir nossas famílias? Ou até pegar um cineminha? – Bella perguntou. Percebi que ela não dava ordem, ela sempre perguntava ao grupo. Um modo bem diplomático.

- Por mim tudo bem. Preciso fazer uma surpresinha para Emily. – Sam disse sorrindo e ele estava me dando uma chance.

- Por mim também, estou doido para assistir Avatar. – Seth disse animado. E um por um foram aceitando, menos Jacob.

- Aonde você vai Bella? – Jacob perguntou cheio de ciúmes. Senti vontade de dar um beijo de dar inveja em Bella só para mostrar que ele não tinha chance, mas não fiz talvez outro dia.

- Vou para a casa de Edward.

- Fazer?

- Jogar Baseball. Mas porque você quer saber?

- Nada. Estou indo embora. – E se retirou como os outros.

Quando estávamos sozinhos á abracei e lhe dei um beijo de dar inveja, mas só para sentir seus lábios nos meus. Somente me separei para deixar ela respirar, mas comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

- Minha rainha. – Sussurrei entre beijos. Bella se afastou e a olhei confuso.

- Nem acredito que virei alfa. – Bella disse descrente.

- Você sempre foi.

- O que eu faço agora?

- Sam não vai te ensinar?

- Vai.

- Então é só prestar atenção e fazer o seu melhor.

- E se eu falhar?

- Não vai.

- Tudo bem. Vamos logo para casa, porque estou quase desistindo. E se sua família tiver total repulsa sobre mim e me recusar na família?

- Não vai acontecer não se preocupe. Posso te mostrar uma coisa?

- Que coisa?

- Só diga sim ou não. – Disse dando um sorriso travesso.

- Sim. – Então a coloquei nos meus ombros e corri o mais rápido possível.

Olhei Bella em meus ombros e ela parecia estar se divertindo. Sorri mais ainda ao saber que ela estava sorrindo por minha causa. Bella começou a fazer pequenos círculos no meu peito enquanto me segurava o que me relaxou, me senti no paraíso. Em poucos minutos chegamos a sua casa vazia.

- Então? Gostou? – Perguntei a colocando no chão, mas nem precisei, pois ela mesma pulou e veio me abraçar de frente.

- Adorei. É como se eu colocasse a cabeça para fora da janela de um avião. Eu vou mais rápida como loba, mas é diferente como humana. Eu me sinto mais frágil e o medo de bater em uma arvore aumenta me deixando com a adrenalina no ápice. É muito loko. – Ela disse toda eufórica, o que me fez rir.

- Quer ir de novo?

- Claro!!

- Só depois que me apresentar á Charlie. – Disse vendo a cara de decepção de Bella. – Posso entrar?

- Claro. – Bella disse desanimada e segurando minha mão para dentro da casa.

Entramos e Bella foi direto para a cozinha arrumando-a. Lembrei que Bella comentou que ela termina de arrumar a casa em uma hora e eu poderia terminar em um minuto. Decidi arrumar a casa para ela. Corri e a peguei no colo. Bella deu um pequeno grito de susto e depois á levei para a sala e a coloquei no sofá sentada.

- O que esta fazendo? – Bella perguntou confusa.

Não respondi e peguei a esponja e comecei a lavar a louça rapidamente, como a louça era pouca terminei em segundos. Ouvi Bella da porta da cozinha me olhando. Sequei a louça e guardei o mais rápido que pude. Passei um pano em toda superfície que tinha na cozinha. Depois que terminei corri para seu quarto e guardei tudo o que estava jogado e depois voltei para ficar na frente de Bella.

- O que mais você iria arrumar? – Perguntei a abraçando e lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

- O quarto?

- Já arrumei.

- A cozinha...

- Já.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse me dando um belo sorriso o que fez meu dia inteiro valer à pena. – Mas nunca mais você vai fazer isso. – Ela me ordenou

- Por quê?

- Por que é meu trabalho fazer isso, é minha obrigação e não sua.

- Mas eu quero te ajudar – Disse ainda abraçados.

- Mas não quero que vire meu empregado. Agora me dê licença, pois preciso fazer a janta. – Ela disse docemente saindo de meu abraço. Eu não poderia jantar, pois não sei então deixei ela ir.

Me virei para ir para a sala, então liguei a TV e coloquei em um canal de culinária onde estava passando uma receita de lasanha. Prestei total atenção á receita e depois que terminou e começou outra receita de macarronada Bella terminou de fazer a janta e casa ficou invadida pelo cheiro de tomate, orégano e mais algumas coisas. Nojento! Bella foi para o quarto e voltou ao sofá com um caderno e uma apostila. Ela iria fazer a lição de casa.

- Bella! O que você cozinhou?

- Lasanha com o molho especial da vovó, que Charlie ama. Ele vai ficar mansinho quando ver o que cozinhei. – Bella disse calma.

- Ele é tão casca grossa assim? Pelos seus pensamentos ele não é tão bravo.

- Quando se trata de sua única filha tudo muda.

- Acho que tem razão. – Disse sorrindo. Ela deve conhecer mais o pai do que eu.

Depois ficamos em silencio cada um concentrado em suas lições. Depois de uma hora Bella levantou falando que iria se arrumar e foi a seu quarto. Até aquele momento eu avia aprendido duas receitas de cada cultura. Lasanha e Macarronada da cultura italiana, Feijoada e Churrasco da brasileira, etc...

Depois de 5 minutos que Bella subiu eu ouvi o carro de Charlie.

- Bella! Você prefere que eu já esteja aqui quando seu pai chegar?

- Vai embora! – A ouvi gritar e sai da casa.

Aproveitei para correr ate em casa para pegar o carro. Chegando lá deixei todo mundo no vácuo quando perguntaram varias coisas que nem prestei atenção. Voltei para a casada Bella o mais rápido que pude, queria estar lá quando ela fosse contar. Quando cheguei Charlie tinha acabado de entrar.

- Bells?

- Aqui Charlie! – Bella disse da cozinha.

- Que cheiro bom!

- Obrigada! É lasanha com o molho da vovó.

- É alguma ocasião especial?

- Não. Eu só queria fazer algo diferente. – Vi na mente de Charlie que ele estava desconfiado das ações de Bella, mas deixou passar.

- Obrigado. – Charlie disse depois que Bella colocou seu prato.

Eu estava dentro do meu carro só ouvindo a mente de Charlie. Será que ela falaria? Ou desistiria? Depois que eles jantaram, Charlie agradeceu e começou a prestar muita atenção na Bella e eu via que ela estava muito nervosa.

- Bella! Desembucha! Conta-me o que esta acontecendo.

- Eu... É que..... – Bella disse rapidamente.

- O que? – Charlie perguntou confuso e não entendendo nada do que ela falou.

- Edward Cullen esta vindo aqui.

- Edward? Filho do Doutor Cullen?

- É

- O que ele vem fazer aqui?

- Se apresentar para você e vem me levar para jogar Baseball com sua família.

- Por que ele viria se apresentar para mim? E você vai jogar Baseball?

- Por que ele agora é meu namorado. E não, eu só vou assistir – Bella disse e Charlie na hora pensou que queria me matar, mas depois de pensar muito em me matar ele foi se acalmando. Fiquei com medo de ele não me aceitar, pois ele era o pai dela, tudo bem que ele não iria me impedir de ficar perto dela, mas ele ainda era o pai.

- Pai! Ele esta lá fora.

- Você gosta dele?

- Muito.

- Como é o nome dele mesmo? Edwin? – Ele errou de propósito para irritar Bella, parecia que ele iria me dar uma chance já que sua filha gosta de mim.

- É Edward! E vê se não erra. – Bella avisou fazendo Charlie rir.

- Perai! Qual dos filhos é o Edwin?

- Edward! É o de cabelos cor de bronze, musculoso mas magro, olhos dourados, alto.. – Parecia que Bella queria dizer mais, mas parou.

- Ah já sei qual é. Bom garoto. – Essa foi minha deixa para estacionar o carro na frente de casa e tocar a campanhia.

- Já vai! Deixa que eu atendo Bells. – Então Charlie abriu a porta para mim. É! O pai dela já deixou a namorar, estava certo disso.

- Ola Edward! Pode entrar.

- Obrigado senhor. – E entrei. Vi Bella me olhando e lhe dei um sorriso tranqüilizador. Me virei na direção de Charlie.

- Meu nome é Edward Cullen, senhor – Disse apertando a mão de Charlie e ele só estranhou um pouco a minha mão fria.

- Me chame de Charlie, então vai levar minha filha para jogar Baseball?

- Acho que não será possível ela jogar, senão ira se machucar ou machucar outra pessoa então ela só vai assistir. – Disse brincando

- Você tem toda razão! È mais seguro para a humanidade ela só assistir. – Charlie disse dando uma gargalhada.

- Ta Bom! Parem de se divertirem as minhas custas. Vamos? – Bella perguntou impaciente.

- Bella! Volte ás 10:00 e cuide da minha menina Edward.

- Sim Charlie, não deixarei nada acontecer com ela, prometo. E a trarei as 10h como o senhor disse. – Disse. Então eu e Bella fomos em direção ao carro.

- Vamos de carro? – Bella perguntou decepcionada. – Você disse que iríamos á pé.

- O que Charlie falaria se saíssemos a pé?

- Venceu. – Bella disse emburrada. Abri a porta para ela e logo em seguida já estava ligando o carro.

- Não se preocupe. O caminho é longo e vai ter uma parte que terei que ir a pé. – Disse levantando seu rosto para que me olhasse e sorri o que foi retribuído.

Dirigi rápido até a trilha. Depois que entramos na floresta começou a chuviscar.

- Vocês vão jogar embaixo da chuva?

- Na clareira não vai chover, pelo menos foi Alice que disse. Ultimamente Alice esta se considerando em férias já que ela não consegue ver mais o futuro por causa de sua presença.

- Ela deve estar me odiando neh?

- Não. Ela até que gostou, pois ela se sente mais humana.

- Que bom que fiz algo de bom.

- Você sempre faz, amor. Te amo. – Disse a beijando, ainda dirigindo em alta velocidade.

- Te amo. – Ela disse depois que paramos para ela respirar. – Mas preste atenção na estrada.

- Nunca sofri um acidente e posso dirigir de olhos fechados. – Disse ainda a olhando.

- Mas sempre tem a primeira vez. – Ela disse virando minha cara em direção á estrada.

Depois de alguns minutos chegamos em um lugar onde não dava para o carro passar.

- Por que paramos?

- Não da para o carro passa então vamos a pé. – Disse e logo ela saiu do carro sorrindo. Cheguei perto dela e perguntei.

- Preparada?

- Sempre! – Ela pulou toda animada no meu ombro e sai correndo. Como na vez anterior ela me apertou em seu abraço e depois de um minuto ela começou a fazer os círculos no meu peito. Ficamos assim até chegarmos. Quando chegamos todos já estavam preparados para jogar.

- Até que enfim! Pensei que iria mofar aqui. – Emmett comentou quando chegamos e Bella desceu de minhas costas para ficar ao meu lado. – Oi Bellinha! – Emmett se aproximou e roubou Bella de mim para abraçá-la e que foi retribuído.

- Oi irmão urso.

- Oi Bella! Mas deixa um pouco o Edward para podermos jogar. – Disse Alice.

- Ok! – Bella respondeu indo em direção á Esme que a chamou para ser a juíza. Agora eu iria mostrar a Bella do que eu sou capaz no Baseball.

O jogo foi bem competitivo, era eu, Carlisle e Roselie. Jasper, Emmett e Alice e eles estavam ganhando por um ponto, mas consegui fazer dois pontos e ganhamos. Depois trocamos de lado e começamos o jogo de novo.

- Edward!!! Você convidou algum vampiro para jogar? – Bella me interrompeu quando eu ia jogar a bola. Parei e a olhei no canto do campo.

- Não. Por que?

- Por que vem vindo um.

* * *

**Então? Gostaram? Demorei neh? Desculpem *implora e chora* tive q viajar e não tive tempo.**

**Mas vocês não me recusariam uma Review neh?**

**Beijos =* e obrigada mesmo por lerem e por gostarem.**

**Até**

**nessinha**


	8. Visitantes

**Ooiiii!! Chegou mais um capitulo de "Você FEDE"**

**Como o capitulo anterior foi Edward Pov, hoje vai ser? Bella Pov dãh :D E acho que vão gostar desse capitulo, por que gostei muito de escrevê-lo.**

**Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews: **

**pels**: Seja bem vinda e você vai descobrir tudo agora. Beijos =*

**Dani**: Infelizmente não posso contar senão perde a graça. Beijos =*

**cleo moura cullen:** Obrigada e não será tão escandaloso, mas fico feliz por ter feito o que você imaginou sobre a reação dos lobos. Beijos =*

**Naat:** Obrigada e o choque do momento fez ela ficar calma hihi Beijos =*

**vrriacho**: Obrigada. Beijos =*

**Mii Yamauti**: Muito obrigada. Beijos =*

**Ana Krol:** Haha Obrigada e eles vão ter problemas com esse vampirinho mamão com açúcar rsrsrs adoro quando você me manda reviews obrigada. Beijos =*

**SophiaCullenBlack: **Obrigada. Beijos =*

* * *

"**Visitantes"**

**Bella Pov:**

Hoje, terça-feira, foi o dia mais louco da minha vida e também o mais feliz, pois de um jeito ou de outro tudo deu certo.

Primeiro: Me tornei alfa da matilha da minha aldeia.

Segundo: Charlie recebeu Edward como meu namorado, sem atirar em ninguém e nem gritar ou se irritar muito, ele até brincou um pouco.

E para fechar com chave de ouro. Terceiro: Estou assistindo vampiros jogando Baseball e eu sou a juíza. Legal neh?

O grupo de Edward estava perdendo por um ponto, mas com sua velocidade e habilidade, ele incrivelmente conseguiu fazer dois pontos e venceu. No que ele não era incrivelmente bom? Sinceramente, não sei.

Eles trocaram os lugares e começaram o jogo de novo. Todos se movimentavam muito rápido, mas conseguia acompanhar mesmo com a escuridão da noite e com minha incrível visão eu poderia saber quem chegou primeiro na base, a bola ou o jogador ou jogadora. Estava fácil para mim, mas não muito para o grupo de Rosalie. Ela saiu correndo entre as bases e Edward estava voltando com a bola. Edward jogou com toda sua força para Esme que estava na ultima base e Rosalie acelerou o que pode. Em menos de um segundo a bola e Rosalie chegaram juntas. Todos olharam para mim para saber quem chegou primeiro. Passei a cena de novo em minha mente e a bola chegou primeiro só com apenas um milésimo de segundo de diferença.

- Fora! – Disse firme e Rosalie chutou o chão com raiva, enquanto Edward comemorava.

- É só um jogo ursinha. – Emmett disse tentando tranqüilizar Rosalie.

- É só um jogo. – Rosalie murmurou para si mesma.

- Desculpe Rosalie, mas a bola chegou um milésimo de segundo primeiro. Você quase conseguiu, parabéns. – Tentei ser amigável.

- Tudo bem Bella. Eu sei perder. – Ela disse dando um sorriso que deixaria qualquer homem aos seus pés. Talvez ela esteja tentando ser minha amiga, é melhor eu não estragar tudo e tentar fazer amizade. Não quero que Rosalie sinta raiva de mim como se fosse uma intrusa.

O Jogo começou de novo e comecei a prestar atenção. Edward se posicionou para lançar a bola, quando ouvi passos muito rápidos para um humano ou para qualquer ser. Era um vampiro. Parei para prestar mais atenção, os passos eram leves e firmes, olhei em minha volta para ver se não tinha ninguém faltando, mas todos estavam lá em suas posições no jogo. Droga! É um vampiro e não é vegetariano.

- Edward!! Você convidou algum vampiro para jogar? – Perguntei só para garantir que é um estranho.

- Não. Por quê? – Ele perguntou confuso olhando para mim.

- Por que vem vindo um. – Disse muito calma, mas no interior eu estava apavorada. O que deveria fazer? Chamar os lobos? Estava perdida. Espera! Os Cullen podem expulsá-lo.

Todos saíram de suas posições e vieram para ficar em volta de mim, Edward se aproximou e segurou minha cintura.

- Você tem certeza Bella? Vem vindo um vampiro na nossa direção? – Edward perguntou nervoso.

- Sim. – Disse e comecei a ouvir seus passos, mas logo depois comecei a ouvir outro passo na mesma velocidade só que um pouco atrás. – São dois, parecem que estão competindo corrida. – Nem terminei de falar e ouço mais dois passos. – São Quatro e daqui a pouco vocês vão ouvi-los também. Preciso chamar Sam! – Me desesperei.

- Acalme-se Bella. – Edward tentou me acalmar.

- Eu não consigo vê-los. – Alice disse frustrada.

- Eu vou sair para você pode ver. – Disse.

- Você não vai sair de perto de mim. – Edward ordenou.

- Vamos voltar ao jogo. Talvez estejam de passagem. – Carlisle disse se virando e indo ao seu lugar.

Todos foram para seus lugares, mas não prestavam muita atenção ao jogo e sim aos visitantes inesperados. Edward trocou de lugar com Esme para ficar, mais perto de mim. Achei ridículo, mas não questionei.

- Estou ouvindo só um. – Edward sussurrou. – Ah! Agora estou ouvindo os outros. É! Estão competindo corrida. – Edward sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam concentrados e apreensivos.

- É. – Foi minha resposta genial.

O tempo passou e logo os visitantes estavam a um segundo de nós, mas eles pararam e se alinharam. Logo apareceram na margem do campo. Todos os Cullen vieram ao encontro de Carlisle e formaram uma linha. Emmett, Rosalie, Eu, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice e Jasper, nessa ordem. Tinha muita neblina na margem do campo na escuridão, então não deu para vê-los de imediato. Quando se aproximaram mais, eu fui capaz de identificar duas mulheres, uma ruiva e outra loira que poderia ser comparada á Rosalie, e dois homens muito lindos, um moreno e outro loiro. Edward relaxou ao meu lado quando os viu. Talvez ele conheça esses vampiros. Tentei relaxar, mas foi impossível quando vi os olhos da ruiva e do homem moreno. Eram vermelhos sangue e brilhavam, os outros dois tinham olhos dourados escuros.

Todos os Cullen relaxaram, menos eu. Edward me apertou mais contra si, me deixando um pouco calma, mas não deu muito certo.

- Eu os conheço, não farão mal á ninguém. – Edward me assegurou, mas não largou minha cintura nem um minuto mostrando que é muito possessivo. Não tirei meus olhos dos visitantes, eu estava no modo alfa agora. Qualquer vampiro desconhecido é meu inimigo.

- Olá Carlisle! Que bom revê-lo. – Disse o moreno depois que se aproximou. Eles estavam em linha reta de frente para os Cullen. A ordem que eles estavam era a loira, o loiro, ruiva e moreno. O moreno estava de frente para Carlisle.

- Olá Laurent! É bom te ver de novo. – Disse Carlisle o cumprimentando. – E é bom que trouxe velhos amigos. Victória, Tanya e James. Bom revê-los. – Carlisle os cumprimentou.

- Olá e é bom rever á todos vocês. – Disse Tanya olhando á todos, mas parou o olhar em mim e ficou intercalando entre mim e Edward, fiquei desconfortável com o seu olhar. James seguindo o olhar de Tanya encontrou o meu e ficou encarando. – Tem algo fedendo aqui! – Tanya disse enrugando o nariz fazendo todos rirem. Menos eu, James e Edward.

- É a Bellinha. – Disse Rosalie venenosa e rindo.

- Oi! Sou Bella. – Tentei parecer gentil, mas no fundo estava explodindo de raiva, e quem não ficaria quando todo mundo está falando que você é fedida? E o pior é que eles fedem mais que eu.

- Vocês têm um lobisomem de refém? – Tanya disse divertida e me ignorando.

- Ela é da família, Tanya. – Carlisle disse calmo.

- Da família? E eu pensava que só existisse lobisomem homem ou você é lésbica?

- Ela é minha namorada. – Edward disse ficando nervoso.

Tanya e os outros ficaram chocados, mas o que me incomodou foi o olhar de Tanya em Edward. Parecia que ela estava triste, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando ser sensual. Olhei Edward para ver se ele percebeu, mas ele estava olhando outro ponto. Segui seu olhar e acabei encarando os olhos dourados escuros de James, ele parecia estar se divertindo.

- Como assim? – Victória se manifestou um pouco estressada olhando para Carlisle.

- Edward se apaixonou por ela, então estão juntos. – Carlisle explicou. Tanya se aproximou e ficou bem na frente de Edward.

- Você me trocou por essa ai. – Tanya disse descrente. Eu sou mais eu sua piranha atirada. Tanya estava praticamente se atirando para cima de Edward, com direito á piscadinha e rebolado.

- Ela é muito melhor do que você. – Edward disse firme. Não pude evitar e abracei a cintura de Edward e dei um sorriso vencedor. Tanya me olhou com ódio. Sorri mais ainda.

- Veremos – Então Tanya atacou os lábios de Edward que estava estático. Victória e Rosalie riram e isso foi o fim da picada. Minha raiva estava no ápice.

Larguei Edward que estava parado como uma pedra em choque, peguei com firmeza o cabelo de Tanya e puxei com toda minha força. Tanya foi parar longe. Edward me olhou pedindo desculpas, mas nem liguei. Comecei a andar e tirar minha roupa na frente de todo mundo. Quando estava livre delas comecei a correr na direção de Tanya e pulei para me transformar. Cai bem na frente dela como loba, ela estava em pé com uma expressão cínica e divertida.

- Vem cachorra. – Ela me provocou e eu corri para ficar atrás dela. Vou me divertir um pouco.

Ela ainda estava olhando para o lugar que estava antes, então mordi seu cabelo e puxei com força. Ela caiu de costas assustada. Pulei em cima dela e uivei bem alto mostrando que não sou fraca. Todos os vampiros presentes tamparam os ouvidos por causa do som. Dei uma risada como um latido.

- Bella se acalme. – Edward disse se aproximando. Sua expressão não era de raiva nem de preocupação e sim de culpa. Já a expressão de Alice, Emmett, Jasper e James era de diversão.

- A deixe Edward. Você sabe que ela não seria capaz de machucar muito grave sem motivo nenhum. – Então Edward se calou e ficou ao lado de Carlisle.

- Você acha que devo impedi-la? – Edward perguntou á Carlisle. Não ouve resposta, acho que Edward leu sua mente. Edward fez uma expressão de culpa então se calou.

Me afastei de Tanya e ericei meu pelos á chamando para briga. Quando ela levantou, eu fui na frente dela e a empurrei com o rabo. Dei outra risada estrondosa.

_Bella!! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Estou chegando. – _Era a mente de Jake.

_Bella ouvi seu uivo estou chegando _– Seth

_Bella! Tem vampiro na área? _– Sam

_Relaxem! Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco com uma vampira piranha._

_Como assim se divertir? _– Paul

_Venha que você verá. É melhor vir rápido, por que o show esta acabando._

Dei outra gargalhada me afastando, o que foi acompanhado por Emmett. Os outros só estavam dando pequenas risadas. Tanya se levantou e estava esperando ela desistir

, mas ela tentou chegar até mim para atacar. Vi que ela iria pular em cima de mim então dei um passo para o lado e ela caiu no vazio. Tanya virou seu corpo em minha direção e tentou de novo, mas dessa vez não fugi e sim peguei sua perna com a boca e a jogue do lado de Victória. Em um segundo todos os lobos estavam do me lado rosnando.

_Quem são esses vampiros?_- Sam perguntou do meu lado direito.

_A loira é a vampira piranha Tanya, a ruiva é a Victória, o loiro é o James e o moreno é o Laurent._ – Disse.

_Nós podemos matá-los?_- Paul disse animado.

_Não! Eles não farão mal._

_Então por que você estava "brincando" com a vampira? _– Perguntou Jake.

_Por que ela beijou o MEU Edward. – _Disse nervosa e quase que eu saio da formação e a ataco de novo. Estava com muito ciúme. É um sentimento estranho, mas nem pensei em detê-lo.

Os vampiros visitantes ficaram em posição de ataque, já os Cullen parecia tão tranqüilos que poderiam sentar e assistir comendo pipoca. Edward estava tenso. Será que ele queria beijá-la, mas não deu tempo? Será que ele e Tanya já tiveram algo? Do nada minha raiva passou e eu fiquei triste.

_A resposta de suas perguntas é sim, Bella. Eu te disse que ele não te ama._ – Jake disse.

_Cala a boca jake._ – Disse triste.

_Bella! Tem dois vampiros com olhos vermelhos. São nossos inimigos. _– Sam me alertou.

_Eu sei._

_Você não vai protegê-los também, vai?_

_Não vou, Sam. Eles não vão caçar aqui em Forks, mas vão caçar em Seatle. Não posso deixar eles livres para matar pessoas inocentes. Não vou deixar nenhum vampiro que mata pessoas sair de Forks vivo._

_É assim que se fala Bella. _– Paul disse.

Sai da formação e fui pegar minhas roupas no chão saindo do campo. Não iria me vestir na frente de todos. Já basta me verem uma vez. Voltei decidida e nem olhei para Edward, fui direto para minha posição de alfa.

- Não se preocupem. – Disse aos visitantes que ainda estavam em forma de ataque. – Eles só vão atacar se eu mandar.

- Você é a alfa? – Perguntou Laurent.

- Sim.

- Existe algum problema para todos estarem nos encarando? – Perguntou James.

- Sim. Carlisle, podemos conversar um minuto? – Eu estava agindo como um soldado ou general. Andei oponente e só dei uma olhada á Sam para ele ficar de olho nos visitantes. Ele assentiu. Quando nos afastamos o bastante Carlisle falou.

- O que ouve?

- Tem vampiros que matam pessoas inocentes aqui.

- Eles não vão caçar em Forks.

- Carlisle, você esta pedindo para eu deixar eles matarem pessoas em outro lugar? – Carlisle ainda estava calmo como sempre.

- Entendi, você vai matá-los?

- Eles são seus amigos. Darei duas opções. Morte ou virar vegetariano.

- É justo.

- Não irei deixar um vampiro que mata pessoas inocentes sair ileso para matar em outro lugar.

- Você esta certa.

- Quer que eu fale ou você?

- Acho melhor eu ir, Bella. Eu sou amigo deles, posso convencê-los. – Balancei a cabeça em concordância. Dirigimos-nos de volta e percebi pelo canto do olho que Edward estava sério, mas seu olhar era culpado. Cada vez que olho para ele me sinto pior. Ele deve estar se sentindo culpado por não me contar que ama outra garota. Será que Jake estava certo? Balancei minha cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e fui para a minha posição de alfa. Carlisle se aproximou de Laurent e Victória e eu prestei atenção para poder ouvi-los. Não pude deixar de reparar que desde que James olhou para mim ele não desviou o olhar nem um minuto. Seu olhar era sedutor, curioso e voraz. Desviei minha atenção de James e encarei Carlisle que estava conversando com os visitantes.

- Você só tem duas opções, morrer ou virar vegetariano.

- Se decidirmos continuar tradicionais, o que acontece? – Victória perguntou.

- Morte. – Carlisle respondeu triste.

- Eles não são páreos para nós. – Laurent disse metido.

- Se correr, Bella alcança e será o suficiente para os outros chegarem e destroçar vocês. Eu não quero que vocês morram e ela não vai deixar vocês saírem daqui se não virarem vegetarianos como James.

- Nós somos mais rápidos, nós conseguimos fugir. – Victória disse.

- Ela é mais rápida que Edward, vocês conseguiram ver os movimentos dela para atacar Tanya?

- Não. – Laurent respondeu pensando no assunto.

- Ela pode ser mais rápida que isso. Tentem ser vegetarianos, pelo menos não vão morrer.

- Depois que formos podemos ir embora?

- Sim.

- Então aceitamos ser vegetarianos – Victória disse contrariada.

- Bella precisamos conversar. – Ouvi o sussurro de Edward, ninguém ouviu somente eu. Balancei minha cabeça em concordância, mas não queria pensar nisso agora.

Laurent e Victória se aproximaram de mim, mas numa distancia de alguns metros. James estava no lado de Victória e piscou para mim quando o olhei. Eu o olhei meio incrédula e ele em resposta me deu um sorriso, retribui por educação e olhei Carlisle que estava na frente.

- Eles aceitaram o acordo. – Carlisle informou.

- Vamos nos tornar vegetarianos, não deve ser tão ruin. – Disse Laurent divertido.

- Por que vocês vão se tornar vegetarianos? Vocês não gostam... – Tanya disse curiosa ao lado de Victória.

- Precisamos ser. Parece que estamos presos aqui até virarmos, senão morremos. – Victória explicou em voz baixa.

- O que? Eles estão obrigando vocês?

- Sim

- Eles não são páreos para todos nós

- Os Cullen não vão nos ajudar e aposto que James também não vai, então somos três e eles 7.

- Isso é muito injusto e tudo por causa da vaca da Bellinha. – Tanya disse venenosa. E elas ficaram quietas.

- Fico feliz de vocês terem decidido virarem vegetarianos. – Disse dando um sorriso verdadeiro, e o que eu disse era verdade. Não queria matar ninguém. – Acho que já posso dispensar vocês. – Disse me virando para a matilha. Sam me olhou advertindo-me.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Qualquer coisa te chamo. – Inesperadamente Jake saiu e os outros também logo depois. Mas Jake não foi embora ele parou atrás da arvore e voltou em forma humana.

- Não vou te deixar sozinha. – Jake sussurrou só para eu ouvir. Nem questionei. Seria melhor ter alguém que me entende junto comigo.

- Bom, já que está tudo resolvido. Que tal irmos lá em casa conversarmos? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Seria ótimo. – Disse Laurent. E então todos foram conversar com alguém ou voltar para a casa dos Cullen como fez Carlisle e Laurent. Eu e Jake ficamos lado á lado e vi Tanya indo em direção á Edward. Meu sangue ferveu, mas desviei minha atenção para Jake.

- Vai voltar para casa sozinha ou vai para a casa dos Cullen?

- Vou voltar para casa.

- Posso te acompanhar? – Jake perguntou sorrindo e retribui de mau gosto, pois não estava com humor para sorrir.

- Não precisa Jacob. Eu vou acompanhá-la. – Disse Edward chegando ao meu lado e como sempre segurando minha cintura. Senti raiva por ele estar agindo tão despreocupadamente, ele de um jeito ou de outro me traiu e isso me magoou muito. Tirei seu braço da minha cintura e sai dali deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Oi! Sou James. – James correu para ficar na minha frente e parei antes mesmo de ele chegar.

- Bella. – Disse nervosa.

- hum...Edward é seu namorado?

- Não sei mais. – Disse incerta.

- Tudo isso foi por que a Tanya o beijou?

- O que você acha? – Disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Tanya sempre foi apaixonada por Edward.

- E ele?

- Não sei, mas pelo jeito ele não recuou ao beijo e ele não lê mentes? – Comecei a andar para sair da floresta e James ainda estava do meu lado. Ouvi Jake correndo em minha direção, mas continuei andando. Dei uma olhada e vi Edward cercado por Rosalie, Tanya e Victória. Tentei ouvir o que falavam, mas Jake me atrapalhou.

- Bella, que é esse?

- James esse é Jacob. Jake esse é James. – Disse entrando na floresta em direção á minha casa. Se Edward queria conversar com elas eu não iria me intrometer.

- Oi. – Disse James.

- Então Bella, conversou com o idiota do sanguessuga? – Perguntou Jake. Nem liguei pelos insultos.

- Não e nem quero.

- Se você pode xingar cachorro pulguento, eu também posso. – Se eles quisessem se matar bem na minha frente eu nem ligaria, minha cabeça estava inconformada com o que o Edward fez.

- Bella! Onde você mora? – Perguntou James.

- Você vai ver quando chegarmos. – Os dois estavam quase tocando em mim, um de cada lado. Eu estava tentando não ficar muito para o lado de ninguém, mas eles estavam estreitando o espaço. Do nada ouço meu celular que fica preso num elástico na minha perna tocar. Salva pelo gongo. Pedi licença e me afastei para atender.

- Alo?

- Bella. Aqui é o Emmett.

- Oi. – Não estava com animo para conversar.

- Você vem hoje, meia noite na garagem da escola?

- Para?

- Pegar de vez os chefões. Edward me disse que vocês têm pistas.

- É

- Então você vem?

- Edward vai? – Foi a maior frase que eu falei nessa ligação.

- Claro.

- Não.

- Não vai? Só por causa do Edie?

- É

- Bella. O BEEA precisa de você. É sua missão. Não pode fazer isso com a gente só por que a vadia da Tanya beijou o Edward. Ele está acabado aqui em casa. Ele só não foi esclarecer para você o que aconteceu, por que o Carlisle impediu falando que ele precisa do Edie para hospedar os visitantes. Não fica brava com ele, ele te ama muito.

- Ta.

- Ta o que?

- Eu vou. – Então desliguei.

Eu sei que fui rude, mas não estava acreditando que ele me ama tanto assim. Tanya é muito melhor do que eu e ela é igual a ele, já eu nunca vou poder ser. Continuei andando em direção á minha casa, estava rezando para que Jake e James ficassem me esperando aonde estava, mas logo ouvi os passos deles na minha direção de novo. Suspirei.

- Quem era? – Perguntou James, ele estava agindo como se fossemos grande amigo, achei estranho por que eu nem o conhecia.

- Emmett.

- Por que ele ligou? – James perguntou curioso.

- Não te interessa.

- Se estou perguntando quer dizer que estou interessado.

- Quero ver você me obrigar a dizer. – Disse desafiando.

- Deixa ela em paz. Se ela não quer dizer, ela não vai dizer. Bella preciso falar com Billy. Te encontro na sua casa?

- Claro – Disse desanimada. Então Jake atrás de uma arvore se trocar e depois foi embora. – Se importa se corrermos? – Perguntei, quando corro eu me acalmo e isso pode me ajudar.

- Não. – Então fui me trocar atrás da arvore. Quando voltei ele tinha tirado a camisa branca e só estava com uma causa jeans suja escura, só agora reparei o que ele estava vestindo e que ele era bem mais musculoso que Edward. Me aproximei e balancei minha cabeça para a frente e dando uma sorriso travesso de lobo.

- Quer competir corrida? – Ele disse dando um sorriso sedutor, mas diferente de Edward meu coração não acelerou. Balancei minha cabeça em concordância. – No três. Um.....Dois.....Três.

No três ele já estava correndo e eu como sempre esperei um segundo e depois disparei. Adoro correr, por um minuto me esqueci de todos os problemas e frustrações. Cheguei do lado dele em pouco tempo. Desacelerei e fiquei ao seu lado. Ele olhou surpreso e eu dei um sorriso, depois ele mudou a expressão para uma desafiadora, olhei para ele e mostrei a língua, então disparei muito mais rápido e já não via mais ele, mas pelo som ele estava bem lá atrás. Cheguei em casa muito rápido pro meu gosto, eu queria correr mais. Coitado do James, deve ter se perdido, pois ele não sabe onde eu moro. Entrei em casa e fui tomar um banho. Charlie estava assistindo TV e lhe contei resumidamente o que aconteceu. Quando terminei fui tomada pelas lembranças de hoje á tarde e senti cheiro de vampiro no meu quarto, deve ser Edward. Não estava com animo para ir ao meu quarto, então desci e comi mais que a metade de uma pizza de mussarela devagar. Quando terminei olhei no relógio e vi que era 9h da noite ainda. Fui ao banheiro e Edward ainda estava esperando no meu quarto, mas Jake também estava lá. Depois de escovar os dentes e dar boa noite ao Charlie fui ao meu quarto. Quando entrei me surpreendi vendo James e Jacob um de cada lado do quarto olhando para mim.

- Oi – Disse timidamente.

- Achou que eu iria me perder? – Perguntou James com um sorriso travesso. Não consegui retribuir, pois se retribuísse sairia uma careta. Caminhei até minha cama e sentei no meio.

- Achei, como conseguiu? – Perguntei séria. Parece que meu quarto virou a casa da mãe Joana, qualquer um que possa pular até minha janela no segundo andar pode entrar. Ótimo! Justo hoje que não estou com humor para conversar.

- Eu sou um rastreador. Quando sinto o cheiro do que quero achar eu consigo achá-lo com facilidade, mesmo estando muito longe. – Ele disse se exibindo.

- Então Bella, ganhou outra corrida? – Jake tentou chamar minha atenção para ele.

- Claro. – Disse séria, quando se tratava de corria eu sempre falava sorrindo e Jake sabia disso, mas não deu certo.

- Você não esta feliz. Quer conversar? É sobre o sanguessuga neh? – Jake disse preocupado.

- O que você acha?

- Esquece ele Bella. – Dessa vez quem foi que falou foi James se sentando na cama acariciando minhas costas, Jake fez o mesmo. Mais que droga! Os dois estavam de aproveitando por eu estar triste para dar em cima de mim? Eu não era tão inocente para não perceber.

- O que vocês querem afinal? Por que vieram aqui no meu quarto?

- Eu vi que estava triste, então vim te fazer companhia. – Disse Jake.

- Obrigada Jake, mas o que eu mais preciso agora é ficar sozinha. E você James.

- Só vim dizer que achei sua casa e te fazer companhia.

- Obrigada e fico feliz por não ter se perdido, mas meninos eu quero mesmo ficar sozinha. – Eu disse docemente, bem que eu poderia me divertir um pouco. Mas no fundo eu estava estressada e despedaçada e ainda tinha que encontrar o BEEA na garagem da escola.

- Ok, mas eu só vou se ele for também. – Disse Jake.

- Teu desejo é uma ordem Bella. – Então James sumiu, ouvi seus passos indo embora.

- Tchau Bella. Se cuida. – E Jake foi embora, parando só para se transformar. Decidi colocar minha roupa de BEEA e buscar minha moto ns Cullen para ir á escola. Depois de pronta chequei se Charlie estava dormindo e fui correndo á pé para a casa dos Cullen. Chegando tentei não fazer barulho, consegui pegar minha moto sem ninguém perceber, e a casa estava cheia com todo mundo, coloquei minha moto para fora e quando estava pronta para ir ouvi meu nome na foz da piranha. Parei para ouvir.

_- Relaxa Rosalie. Edward está na minha mão. Aquela Bella fedorenta não tem nada para atrair o Edward e eu tenho de sobra. Amanha ele vai estar apaixonado por mim. Você vai ver._

_- Espero. Não quero uma cachorra fedorenta na minha família e nem na minha casa._

Parei de ouvir e acelerei, dessa fez todos ouviram e alguns pensaram que era ladrão, mas Emmett foi o primeiro a ver que fui eu e falou que era um adolescente irresponsável e que não era para ninguém se preocupar.

Eu estava quase não enxergando a estrada por causa das minhas lagrimas que rolavam por meu rosto. Eu amava tanto ele, ainda amo, mas ele não me ama. Eu posso estar sendo exagerada, pois ele sequer a beijou, mas não consigo para de pensar que a Tanya pode ganhar fácil essa batalha.

Cheguei à escola e estacionei bem no meio a garagem. As ruas estavam desertas e faltava meia hora para eles chegarem. Controlei meu choro e fiquei olhando no espelho da moto para ver se eu não estava com cara de choro, não queria que ele soubesse que eu estava chorando por causa dele e tentei treinar para ser indiferente quando ele chegasse. Meia noite em ponto eles chegaram. Eu estava encostada na minha moto negra olhando séria eles na minha gente.

- Olá Bella. Podemos conversar? – Edward perguntou tímido.

- Não. Eu quero chegar cedo em casa, preciso dormir.

- Por favor.

- Não. – Disse firme. Então Emmett e Alice sumiram. Ótimo! Eles tinham planejado. Agora só estava eu e Edward na garagem.

- Bella, ela não pensou quando me beijou. Eu me surpreendi quando o fez, então não deu tempo para.... – Edward disse se explicando.

- Não quero ouvir. Diga logo que você quer terminar, que tem repulsa sobre mim e que você prefere ela do que a mim por eu ser uma cachorra. – Interrompi. Estava gritando e todo o treino no espelho da moto foi por água abaixo.

- Bella eu não quero terminar com você. E pelo contrario, você me atrai. Você é linda, talentosa, você é tudo o que sempre quis. E você não é uma cachorra, você é uma gata. – Edward tentou brincar, mas não era o momento.

- Não minta Edward, não minta para si mesmo. – Murmurei olhando o chão.

- Não estou mentindo, olhe nos meus olhos e veja a verdade. – Eu o olhei nos olhos e ele parecia que iria chorar, se pudesse. – Eu te amo, não me deixe.

- Você tem duas opções: uma é fedida e feia e a outra é cheirosa e bonita e você escolhe a primeira? – Disse incrédula.

- Se a primeira for você, sim. – Ele disse convicto.

- Você merece uma pessoa melhor.

- Eu que achava que você merecesse uma pessoa melhor, como o Jacob que te entende e é igual á você, mas EU quero ser o melhor para você, mesmo que lhe dando dor. Eu sou um egoísta, mas é doloroso pensar em te deixar. Você talvez seria mais feliz com Jacob, mas eu não seria e meu egoísmo venceu a luta. Eu decidi que se você não me quisesse eu iria embora sem reclamar, mas não quero que termine comigo por um plano maligno de Tanya. – Edward tagarelou.

- Jake nunca vai chegar aos seus pés, ele pode até me entender, mas você alem de me entender consegue me acalmar instantaneamente. Você também é tudo o que sempre quis e até mais. Mas quais são as chances de Edward Cullen escolher uma lobisomem ao invés de uma vampira sedutora e bonita? Nenhuma e eu sabia disso desde o inicio. Eu sabia que uma vampira viria e o roubaria de mim, mas eu ainda tinha esperanças de isso nunca acontecer. – Disse cabisbaixa.

- Bella, por favor, me perdoa por hoje. – Edward disse levantando meu queixo para olhar nos meus olhos.

- Você quer mesmo ficar comigo? – Ainda estava incerta por ele me querer. Inspirei seu cheiro e a dor era reconfortante, mostrava que ele estava perto de mim. Foi quando comparei o cheiro dele com os outros. Era diferente, mais forte e doce.

- Nunca estive tão certo, mas você ainda quer ficar com o ser que te dá tanta dor?

- Você me dá mais alegria do que dor. Eu sempre vou te querer. – Então nos beijamos apaixonadamente, só paramos quando eu estava com falta de ar, mas não nos afastamos.

- Ta bom! Pombinhos. Estamos no meio de uma missão. – Emmett disse atrás de nós, mas continuamos nos olhando nos olhos. Os olhos dele demonstravam paixão, carinho, admiração, felicidade e muitos outros sentimentos e meus olhos deveriam estar mostrando a mesma coisa.

- Não deixarei mais ninguém nos separar, nem por um minuto. – Edward sussurrou e depois nos separamos, não completamente, Edward segurou minha cintura.

- Desembucha Bella. Nos conte o que você descobriu sobre o "Chefão"

- Descobri que são os "Chefões", são três. Eles não são humanos e moram na Itália. Eles querem que os ladrões que ficam em divida vão para a Itália conversar com eles pessoalmente, mas o cara parecia que estava mentindo sobre conversar. – Disse olhando Alice e Emmett na minha frente.

- Não são humanos?

- Não – Edward respondeu.

- Agora as coisas estão ficando interessantes. – Emmett disse socando suas próprias mãos. – O que eles podem ser?

- Vampiros? – Alice perguntou.

- Talvez. – Respondi. Então tive uma idéia. Eu ainda lembrava do rosto do cara que disse sobre os "Chefões". Se encontrar-mos ele, talvez possamos fazer ele contar o que sabe. – E se nós encontrar-mos o cara que eu ouvi dizer tudo isso e nos explicasse melhor a situação?

- Bella, você é um gênio. – Emmett me elogiou e eu corei é claro.

- Mas onde ele mora? Nem sabemos onde encontrá-lo. – Disse Alice.

- Podemos pedir informações com a telefonista dos "Chefões". – Emmett sugeriu.

- Que telefonista? – Alice perguntou.

- Foi antes de você chegar. – Edward respondeu. Não gostei da idéia, mas era a mais inteligente. Não queria ver a secretaria de novo

- Então vamos. – Disse subindo na moto e acelerando para fora de Forks. Todos me seguiram e eu seguia Edward que lembrava aonde a secretaria morava.

* * *

**Então? Gostaram? Eu amei escrever a Bella batendo ou humilhando a Tanya. Sempre quis fazer isso. Já comecei á escrever o próximo. O Jake não vai fazer muita coisa na minha fic, ele talvez complique ou se intrometa um pouco, mas o que vai dar o que falar é o James.**

**Beijos =* e não se esqueçam de mandar review ;D**

**nessinha**


	9. Volturi

**Oooiiiiii Chegou mais um capitulo de "Você FEDE"**

**Gente, eu sei que demorei muuuuuuito para postar e peço perdão, nem eu me perdôo por essa. Só tenho uma coisa á declarar: A ESCOLA È UM SACO!!!**

**Pronto, desabafei e tenho uma coisa á dizer sobre a fic: Até esse capitulo eu já sabia o que vai acontecer, mas agora eu não sei, os personagens não estão mais no meu controle, então se me perguntarem o que vai acontecer eu sinceramente não sei. Agora a fic tem vida própria e com o seu decorrer eu vou escrevendo.**

**Muito obrigada á todas as Review e as pessoas que colocaram a fic nos Alerts ou Favorites e que ainda acompanham a fic:**

**Mii Yamauti: **Obrigada e eu também não gostei do beijo, mas a Bella não deixou barato neh? Beijos =*

**cleo moura cullen: **Obrigada e nem eu sei o que James vai fazer. Beijos =*

**Naat: **Hahaha também fiquei irritada com a Putanya e, cai entre nós, que homem não iria se aproveitar da situação da Bella? Mas eles até que foram legais neh? Beijos =*

**Ana Krol: **Eu acho que James não quer ser amigo da Bella, mas não sei o que ele vai fazer. Desculpe a demora e está tudo bem sim comigo, obrigada por sua preocupação. Prometo postar mais rápido, mas é que eu não esperava a enxurrada de lições e a falta de tempo em casa. Desculpe. Beijos =*

**SophiaCullenBlack: **Também odeio a Tanya, mas ela não vai desistir tão fácil. Beijos =*

**Agora até eu quero saber o que vai acontecer agora.**

* * *

"**Volturi" **

**Edward Pov**

Estava aliviado por Bella não ter me deixado, Tanya me disse várias bobagens que Bella iria me deixar, pois eu poderia ler a mente de Tanya e eu deixei ela me beijar, mas na hora eu não tive reação. Nunca imaginaria que Tanya faria aquilo na frente de Bella, mas ela fez e vi nos olhos de Bella a decepção, mesmo Bella quase dando uma surra em Tanya não consegui parar de me sentir culpado, eu a avia traído de algum modo e não sabia se ela iria me perdoar, mas me perdoou mesmo eu não merecendo. Mas agora isso é passado e nunca mais isso vai acontecer.

Estávamos numa avenida indo em direção á casa da secretária para pegarmos informações sobre o cara que Bella viu falando sobre o "Chefão". Alice estava muito pensativa atrás de nós, mas não estava me deixando ouvir o que pensava. Alice avia pego uma roupa igual a da Bella para combinar e ela prometeu não contar a ninguém sobre o grupo, mas eu sabia que ela estava quase contando á Jasper, mas até agora eu consegui impedir.

- Edward, em que lugar especificamente os "Chefões" estão na Itália? – Alice perguntou em voz alta.

- Não sei. – Disse e ela ainda não estava me deixando ouvir seus pensamentos.

- Você sabe que não podemos trombar com os Volturi neh?

- Claro que sei e não vamos trombar com eles, talvez nem precisemos ir á Itália. – Disse despreocupadamente, nem conseguia associar os Volturi com esses ladrões de quinta.

- Quem são os Volturi? – Bella perguntou em sua moto atrás de mim. Ela estava muito provocante naquela moto, desviei o olhar para não perder o controle.

- É uma Família de vampiros que moram na Itália. – Expliquei resumidamente.

- Vocês parecem ter medo deles, são muitos? – Bella disse curiosa.

- São três, Aro, Marcus e Caius. Eles são o mais perto de família real da nossa espécie e podem ser comparados com policiais. Eles fizeram regras e quem quebrá-las é punido.

- Morto – Bella sugeriu. – Mas são só três. – Bella disse descrente.

- Eles têm muitos guardas e uns tem poderes que podem fazer eles ganharem facilmente uma luta de 10 vampiros. – Disse lembrando o que Carlisle me disse uma vez explicando sua estadia com os Volturi quando ele era solitário.

- Nossa. – Bella disse espantada, dei uma risada sem humor.

- Não se preocupe, quem não deve não teme. – Disse virando a esquina e parando em frente ao apartamento. – Chegamos.

- Quem vai bater a porta? – Perguntou Alice.

- Eu bato. – Disse Bella, olhei em seus olhos chocolates e vi que por algum motivo ela estava brava. Me lembrei do dia que viemos aqui e a secretária deu em cima de mim. Sorri com o ataque de ciúmes que Bella teve e que está tendo agora.

Bella se aproximou e bateu na porta, ouvi uma mulher pedindo que uma tal de Laura atendesse a porta, logo depois a Louça saiu. Era a secretária. Ela olhou assustada para todos, mas depois a compreensão passou por seus olhos.

- O que desejam? – Ela perguntou. – _O que eles estão fazendo aqui?_

- Você pode me dizer onde encontro um cara que pode me dar armas e me falar sobre o "Chefão"? – Bella perguntou educada. Não entendi. Ela parecia irritada, mas sua voz era doce e amigável.

- Estão falando do Tod? Ele que procura caras para levar para os "Chefões".

- É esse mesmo, onde posso achá-lo?

- O que ganho com isso? – A moça desafiou. – _Até parece que eu iria falar sem receber nada._

- O que quer?

- Dinheiro. – Laura disse decidida. _E pretendo pedir muito. Poderei com o dinheiro comprar uma casa para minha tia e eu. Comprarei roupas de marca, carro....tomara que eles tenham muito dinheiro ou eles podem me dar a moto que também aceito..._

Laura começou a pensar em várias coisas que poderia fazer com o dinheiro ou com a moto enquanto Bella pegava um cheque de sua conta e começava escrever, antes mesmo que ela terminasse uma palavra eu já estava com o seu cheque no bolso e em sua mão estava o meu cheque com a quantia exata que Laura queria. Bella olhou para mim me repreendendo, mas ignorei voltando para ficar ao lado de Alice e Emmett. Estávamos em linha reta á alguns passos de Bella.

- Aqui está. – Disse Bella dando o cheque. Laura olhou a quantia e quase entrou em choque.

- Uau...era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando...Tod mora á três quarteirões daqui para o norte, é uma casa grande e azul, ela é BEM cheguei então é fácil de achar, a mãe dele adora casas coloridas. – Laura disse sorrindo ainda olhando para o cheque.

- Tchau e obrigada Laura. – Bella disse educadamente e se virando para ir á moto.

_Como ela sabe meu nome? Mas também não importa, nem vou morar mais aqui depois que comprar uma casa em NY ou talvez LA..._ – Pensou Laura, mas me "desliguei" dela e fomos para a casa de Tod.

Chegamos em apenas alguns segundos e Laura tinha toda razão, a casa é MUITO cheguei e brega. As paredes de fora são azuis, as janelas laranja, a porta amarela e o chão verde, pela janela pude ver paredes da sala vermelhas. Ninguém imaginaria um assassino morando numa casa dessas, é vergonhoso. Dei uma risada sombria.

- CARACA, OLHA A CASA DO CARA. Eu estou na história do Joãozinho e da Maria e não sei? – Perguntou Emmett se segurando muito para não cair na gargalhada. Nem precisava ler seus pensamentos que ele não perderia a chance de zoar com o Tod.

- Nunca vi casa mais brega na minha vida e olha que eu tenho muito tempo de vida. – Disse Alice inconformada.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Disse me encaminhando á porta extremamente amarela enquanto Bella e Emmett seguravam o riso e Alice olhava incrédula a casa. Ouvi duas pessoas na casa, a mãe estava no quarto roncando e o Tod na sala. Bati na porta e logo foi aberto por Tod meio sonolento. _Quem deve ser á essa hora?Deve ser no mínimo 2 da manhã. _Quando parou os olhos em mim ficou meio assustado e meio desconfiado. _Será que é o FBI?_ Ri com o comentário, reparando bem e nossas roupas parecíamos mesmo agentes do FBI só que Bella e Alice estavam mais para mulher gato. Emmett e Bella ainda estavam se segurando e aposto que qualquer gracinha que alguém fizer vai fazer eles explodirem na gargalhada.

- Oi, você é Tod? – Perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Sim e vocês são? – Ele perguntou já planejando um modo de fuga.

- Queríamos nos encontrar com os "Chefões". – Disse o olhando, Tod ficou me olhando, mas depois olhou para traz de mim e travou o olhar. _U-A-U quem é aquela Afrodite? Nunca vi garota mais linda. Ela é minha. _Olhei para traz para ver quem ele estava olhando e vi Bella reprimindo o riso junto com Emmett. O Tod tava achando que bella já era dele? Vai sonhando, ela já tem dono filhinho da mamãe.

- Como posso encontrá-los? – Perguntei chamando sua atenção para mim e não para minha namorada, mas não deu certo ele continuou encarando Bella.

- Para quê vocês querem encontrar os "Chefões"? – Tod perguntou me tirando a paciência com seu olhar e pensamentos maliciosos para a MINHA Bella.

- Assunto pessoal. – Disse seco e ouvi algumas risadinhas que Bella e Emmett estavam dando sem prestar nenhuma atenção á minha conversa com Tod.

- O que ganho com isso? – Antes mesmo de perguntar eu estava com o cheque com a mesma quantia que dei á Laura.

_PQP quanta grana!!!! _Tod gritou em sua mente e olhando pela primeira vez o cheque em minhas mãos, depois olhou de novo Bella e pensou uma coisa que certamente nunca vai se realizar._ Eu quero a garota, mas também quero o dinheiro. Quem disse que não posso ter os dois?_ E pegou o cheque de minhas mãos e socou no bolso da blusa que estava usando.

- Eu só conto se eu tiver a garota também. – Meu sangue ferveu, se eu tivesse sangue, e quase que eu arranco a cabeça dele fora junto com aquele sorriso malicioso na cara.

- Não. – Disse muito irritado o fazendo dar um passo para traz. Tentei imaginar a minha expressão de fúria, eu deveria estar com cara de vampiro agora. Só então Bella, Emmett e Alice começaram a prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo e não na casa chamativa.

- O que está acontecendo? – Bella perguntou á Alice.

- Não sei muito, não estava prestando atenção. Só ouvi que o cara quer dinheiro e você em troca das informações. – Bella ficou estática e perguntou mais algo, mas não ouvi estava muito irritado com o ser na minha frente.

- O que foi? Ela é sua namorada?

- É e não está á venda. Já dei o dinheiro e agora quero a localização.

- Como posso saber que não são do FBI? Se eu contar e vocês forem e prenderem o "Chefão", ele vai descobrir que fui eu e estarei morto.

- Não somos do FBI. Senão estaríamos com os distintivos. Nós só queremos pagar a divida que temos com os chefões.

- Olha, cara. Se os "Chefões" se ferrarem por minha causa estarei morto, então quero o dinheiro para fugir e a mulher para me divertir. É justo.

- Você tem dinheiro para comprar qualquer mulher por aí, mas essa não está á venda. Você é surdo?

- Eu quero essa! Se não tiver ela, vocês ficarão sem os "Chefões" e ainda irei avisar para eles que tem gente procurando-os. – Tod ameaçou, peguei seu pescoço e o ergui, tomando cuidado para não enforcar o garoto. O levei para a parede e o pressionei.

- Agora me fale aonde posso encontrá-los. – Disse calmamente, mas por dentro estava querendo muito matá-lo. _Putz o cara é muito forte! Mas isso não vai me impedir de querer a garota, e nem me batendo ele vai me fazer falar._ Eu nem precisava que ele falasse, só pensasse. Esperei ele dizer ou pensar alguma coisa, mas ele estava muito ocupado encarando Bella. Apertei mais o pescoço dele e a única coisa que impedia eu de matá-lo era as informações. Me assustei, internamente é claro, quando Bella segurou meu ombro pedindo que o largasse. Não larguei, mas afrouxei um pouco. O Tod deu um sorriso de vitória quando Bella me olhou repreendendo e o pior é que eu não estava fazendo nada de errado e sim o cara em minhas mãos.

- O que foi? – Perguntei. _Sou irresistível, nem precisei dizer nada e a garota já esta me protegendo. _Olhei para ele e apertei mais o pescoço fazendo ele engasgar.

- Largue ele, vamos conversar? – Ela perguntou docemente, desviei meus olhos do cara idiota na minha frente para olhá-la, ela parecia orgulhosa de alguma coisa, mas do que? O larguei bruscamente e me afastei com Bella.

_Ei Edie, nós somos profissionais, não vai dar ataque de ciúmes agora vai?_ – Nem vou responder a pergunta de Emm. É lógico que vou dar ataque de ciúmes, mesmo não tendo acontecido nada. Fomamos um circulo e todos estavam olhando para mim com expressões vazia e, inacreditavelmente, a mente também estava um silencio. Encarei a cara de todos e comecei a ficar frustrado por que ninguém queria começar.

- O que foi? – Perguntei como se eles não tivessem motivo nenhum para ficar me encarando.

- Edie você tem alguma idéia genial para fazer aquele cara falar sem os lábios doces da Bellinha aqui? – Emmett foi bem direto e olhei carrancudo para ele.

- Não vou deixar Bella beijá-lo e nem chegar perto daquele cara. – Disse sério e definitivo. _Edward é o único jeito, eu vejo a Bella beijando ele e ele contando mas eu não sei o que ele conta, se soubesse já diria e Bella nem precisaria... _– Alice pensou. Comecei a respirar profundamente para me acalmar, pois estava quase explodindo de raiva. O pior é que eles têm razão, o cara estava muito certo que não vai falar nada sem Bella, um beijo não fará mal nenhum neh?

- Edward, eu juro, não vou retribuir, só irei encostar ta? – Bella disse olhando em meus olhos.

- Ta. Só por 5 segundos e se passar de 5 eu te arranco dele. – Disse tentando controlar minha raiva, mas acho que ainda pareci nervoso. Olha o que uma mulher pode fazer com um homem, eu estava perdido.

Eu e Bella voltamos para a frente de Tod que estava encostado na parede despreocupadamente, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e comendo Bella pelos olhos.

- Só um beijo e por cinco segundos. – Disse seco e me afastei um pouco.

- Só cinco segundos? E só um beijo? – Tod disse incrédulo.

- É isso ou nada. – Bella disse se aproximando dele e parando em sua frente com uma careta quando ele sorriu.

Vi Tod se aproximando e segurando a cintura de Bella, juro que se eu não fosse bem controlado teria arrancado Bella de lá por que a cintura dela é MINHA. Respirei umas mil vezes para me acalmar e Alice me ajudou falando das conseqüências que vão acontecer se eu bater no canalha. Olhei para a parede que de repente ficou interessante, mas mesmo assim eu conseguia ouvir o pensamento de Tod todo malicioso e vitorioso. Não resisti e virei para ver, e me arrependo muito de ter feito, Bella beijando o Tod. Senti uma pontada aguda no peito e sem ao menos pensar me aproximei.

- Edward, não passou 5 segundos. – Alice me lembrou e eu parei no meio do caminho.

Bella estava estática, completamente imóvel e Tod estava se esfregando nela, quase vomitei, pois o cara parecia um desentupidor de pia. Comecei a contar, já tinha se passado 4 segundos. Só mais um...

- Largue-a agora. – Disse puxando o braço de Bella e deixando Tod confuso. Bella estava visivelmente enjoada e olhei para ela rindo de sua cara de nojo. A abracei pela cintura possessivo e olhei para o desgraçado na minha frente. Acho que nunca xinguei tanto na minha vida uma pessoa como estou xingando ele.

- Ei! Você contou muito rápido. – Tod resmungou.

- O trato foi um beijo por 5 segundos. Agora me diga tudo o que você sabe sobre os "Chefões"

- ...Ok.... Eu sei pouca coisa, eles moram na Itália, Volterra, o prédio ou castelo onde eles moram é embaixo da torre do relógio mais famosa de Volterra. Eles têm muito dinheiro, muitos guardas, sócios do governo, resumindo eles são poderosos.

- Porque eles dariam ao trabalho de distribuir de graça armas e pagarem passagens para os ladrões irem lá? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- Sei lá... Mas eu sei que os ladrões que vão nunca mais voltam ou ficam lá como guardas se tiverem sorte.

- Obrigada pelas informações já estamos indo. – Alice disse me chamando. Ela estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu. Esses "Chefões" são os Volturi, sem sombra de duvida e deveríamos nos afastar desse assunto imediatamente.

Peguei a mão de Bella e caminhei com ela até a moto.

- Vamos para minha casa. – Avisei e disparei com Emmett e Alice pela rua, Bella nos seguiu confusa, pois era a única que ao sabia de nada. Emmett pode ser meio lerdo, mas logo que o garoto falou na torre ele pensou em Volturi.

Chegando em casa, Bella deixou a moto na garagem e foi em nossa direção.

- Nós não deveríamos perguntar ao garoto em que lugar especificamente em Volterra os "Chefões" moram?

- São os Volturi. – Respondi. A casa estava quase vazia, só com a presença de Tanya e Victória. Estávamos longe o bastante para ninguém ouvir, mas mesmo assim estávamos sussurrando.

- Quem?

- Os "Chefões" são os Volturi.

- Mas não faz sentido, por que vampiros iriam querer dar de graça armas?

- Ainda não sabemos.

- Não pode ser as pessoas neh?

- Como assim?

- Eles não estão dando armas para as pessoas para que elas sejam obrigadas á irem á Volterra e virarem lanchinho?

- Talvez sim, mas esse não deve ser o motivo real.

- Nossa, o que vamos fazer?

- Nada. – Alice disse.

- Nada? Vamos deixar eles aumentarem o índice de assassinatos do país?

- Sim, não vamos mexer com os Volturi. – Alice respondeu séria, ela é a que mais tem medo dos Volturi na família, pois como ela vê o futuro ela já viu muitas coisas ruins que os Volturi fazem.

- Mas... – Bella tentou argumentar, mas á interrompi.

- Eles não estão mexendo com a gente então não vamos mexer com eles. – Disse a abraçando. Ela olhou para mim divertida.

- Alguém já te disse que você é muito possessivo?

- Não, por quê? – Perguntei e me assustei com a repentina mudança de assunto.

- Por que você é muito possessivo, você acha que não reparei na sua cara irritada quando o Tod pegou minha cintura? – Olhei irritado para ela pela lembrança. – Mas é por isso que eu te amo. – E terminou me dando um beijo.

- Vão para um quarto e Edie você sabe onde está Rose? – Emmett me interrompeu.

- Não sei, ninguém esta pensando nela a não ser você. – Respondi e Alice e ele saíram em procura de seus respectivos namorados.

- Quer uma carona? – Perguntei á Bella quando estávamos sozinhos, ela deu um enorme sorriso quando mencionei a corrida.

- Claro. – e pulou em minhas costas.

Em menos de alguns segundos já estávamos em sua casa e faltava poucas horas para o sol nascer.

- Obrigada pela carona. – Bella disse já no seu quarto.

- De nada. Acho melhor você dormir logo porque senão você não vai acordar amanha para ir á escola e ter energia para ir ao shopping com a minha irmãzinha.

- Eu vou ao shopping amanha? – Perguntou incrédula. – Eu não gosto de ir ao shopping e nem preciso de roupas.

- Alice não pediu, e você vai precisar de um vestido para o baile da escola. – A lembrei segurando seu rosto e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Eu estou louco para te ver vestida igual á uma princesa, mesmo você já sendo uma, para dançar com seu príncipe. – A senti se arrepiando, deve ser por causa do frio da minha pele. Afastei-me.

- Edie, ainda tem BEEA?

- Claro, ainda tem muito ladrãozinho á solta. – Disse sorrindo, do nada ela ficou tímida e começou a corar.

- O que foi?

- Posso ter um momento humano? – Ela disse olhando para o chão e corando mais ainda.

- Claro. – Disse sorrindo para ela e sentando na cama. – Vou esperar aqui. – Então ela saiu e voltou em alguns minutos, eu ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

- Edie, você ouviu alguém quando estávamos conversando perto da sua casa?

- Alem da Tanya e da Victória na casa, não.

- Eu ouvi uma respiração lenta, mas não ouvi nenhum passo, estava longe, mas não muito para meus ouvidos e com certeza daria para você também ouvir. Talvez seja algum animal, mas não parecia ser nenhum que eu conheça. O cheiro era familiar, mas não reconheci. – Bella parecia mesmo preocupada.

- Relaxa, deve ser algum bicho dormindo que deveria estar sujo, então o cheiro se misturou. Não precisa ficar preocupada. – A puxei para se deitar comigo. – Agora durma, amanha será um longo dia. – Bella bocejou e adormeceu. Fiquei só por alguns minutos e sai de volta para casa quando o sol nasceu.

Quando cheguei todos estavam em casa e com pensamentos voltados para suas atividades. Quando cheguei no meu quarto para me trocar ouvi uma frase que me chamou a atenção, mas ela parecia misturada com outra e me confundiu, mas acho que ouvir alguém pensar: A Bella vai ser minha em breve.

Devo está ouvindo demais, me arrumei e fui buscar Bella.

* * *

**Bom...esse capitulo foi menos que eu esperava, mas reparem que essa Terça- feira, na fic, durou três capítulos...muitas emoções para um dia só neh?**

**Espero que tenham gostado e para eu postar mais rápido eu vou ser obrigada a fazer capítulos menores ou mais objetivos sem muita amolação...estou aberta á opiniões ou sugestões ou criticas....Obrigada por lerem e acompanharem.**

**Beijos =***

**Nessinha **


	10. Ameaças

**Oooiiii Chegou mais um capitulo de Você FEDE!!!!!!**

**Muito obrigada pelas Reviews. Amei todas. E agora vamos ao capitulo:**

* * *

"**Ameaças"**

**Bella POV:**

Ainda é quarta-feira. Quando vai chegar Sábado? Parece uma eternidade. E estou com um pressentimento que essa semana vai ser daquelas. Dormi somente algumas horas, estou destinada a ir para o shopping com a maior fã da moda e o dia está chuvoso. É! Hoje vai ser um dia ótimo.

Edward estava me dando carona para a escola, ele parecia radiante, mas eu estava péssima, com sono e um pressentimento ruim. Estávamos quase chegando à escola e eu iria ter que aturar o Mike e todo seu entusiasmado com Sábado, que eu já estava arrumando uma desculpa para não ir.

- O que foi Bella? Você não parece nem um pouco alegre. – Edward perguntou preocupado e olhando para mim, eu corei com sua profundidade e isso me deixou mais nervosa.

- Estou com sono, fome, estressada por causa do shopping e com um mau pressentimento. – Disse.

- Não posso fazer nada com relação ao shopping, você sabe como Alice é. Com relação ao sono você pode se dar uma folga não? E daqui a pouco você vai comer na hora do intervalo e não precisa se preocupar com seu mau pressentimento por que tudo vai dar certo. – Ele disse com o meu sorriso preferido de tirar o fôlego. Edward falou com tanta segurança que me deixou bem mais calma.

- Depois do shopping eu vou ficar até ás 9h da manha patrulhando, para recompensar o tempo perdido e terei que aprender muito com Sam. Não vou ter tempo para dormir e preciso me acostumar com isso. – Disse já ficando meio cabisbaixa.

- Eu sei que você vai ser uma das melhores adestradoras que já existiu. – Edward deu um sorriso travesso.

- Há Há Muito engraçado. – Disse séria, mas não durou muito tempo.

- Agora vamos entrar e prestar atenção nas aulas senão você não passa.

- Você sabe mais que eu que não preciso estudar para tirar 10 na prova. Sthephanie, a menina mais nerd da escola, escreve falando alto, pelo menos para mim, e acaba dizendo a resposta e eu, como não sou boba, colo. Mas se ela não falar nada a minha mente me ajuda. Memória fotográfica. – Disse sorrindo, é nessas horas que amo minha anormalidade.

Edward abriu a porta para mim e eu sai do carro. Caminhamos juntos até as salas, que em todas as aulas ficamos juntos graças ás habilidades de Edward. Quando entrei na nossa primeira aula advinha quem estava lá? Tanya ou Putanya se preferir, pois ela estava com uma míni saia escolar, um top xadrez e uma bota preta. Sabe aquelas alunas da play boy? Pior.

Como se para me irritar ela acenou para mim e piscou para Edward que ignorou deixando ela no vácuo. Quase não percebi James sentado do lado dela me mandando um beijo, olhei para traz pra ver se era pra mim mesmo, mas não tinha ninguém. James estava afim de mim? Olhei Edward, para ver se só eu vi, mas ele também viu e parecia meio incrédulo. Sentamos em nossas respectivas cadeiras e desviei o olhar de Putanya e James que estavam do outro lado da sala. Mas tinha um lado bom nisso tudo, parecia que Mike e todos os meninos da sala estavam muito concentrados em Tanya para reparar em mim, mas nem deu tempo de me sentir aliviada porque Jéssica ficava olhando diretamente o Mike, sentindo ciúmes eu acho, e com certeza ela iria despejar uma enxurrada de falatório para cima de mim.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei. Eles não iriam ficar até o fim do ano neh? Por favor, diz que não.

- Eles vão estudar com a gente. – Edward disse nada satisfeito. Pelo menos ele também não está gostando a presença deles.

- E Victória e Laurent?

- Não querem ariscar, eles estão se esforçando para conseguirem serem vegetarianos.

- Bom mesmo, fale para eles depois que estou muito admirada pelo esforço deles.

- Vou dizer. – E o clima ficou mais leve depois da mudança de assunto, o professor chegou e já começou a aula. Parecia que Tanya e James iriam se comportar, mas não abaixei a guarda.

O tempo passou muito lentamente e eu ainda estava morrendo de fome. Eu e Edward ignoramos a duplinha dinâmica e nos concentramos em nós mesmo as aulas inteiras. Edward não largou minha mão nem por um segundo enquanto estávamos nas aulas, passando um formigamento e uma eletricidade por meu corpo me deixando relaxada mesmo quando eu estava tensa. De vez em quando eu o pegava me encarando, lógico que fiquei incomodada, mas ao invés de brigar com ele eu o encarei do tipo "Perdeu alguma coisa?" ou "O que que ta olhando? Vai encarar?" e ele em resposta sorria e me olhava de um jeito tão amoroso que me senti mal. Pois eu não o trato com tanta devoção como ele me trata, e ele merece muito mais. Foi quando me lembrei do que ele me falou ontem: "_Eu que achava que você merecesse uma pessoa melhor, como o Jacob que te entende e é igual á você, mas EU quero ser o melhor para você, mesmo que lhe dando dor. Eu sou um egoísta, mas é doloroso pensar em te deixar. Você talvez seria mais feliz com Jacob, mas eu não seria e meu egoísmo venceu a luta. Eu decidi que se você não me quisesse eu iria embora sem reclamar, mas não quero que termine comigo por um plano maligno de Tanya." _Essa foi a coisa mais linda que alguém já disse para mim e eu irei fazer o mesmo. Irei me dedicar para ser a melhor para ele, assim como ele se dedica para ser o melhor para mim.

Eu não tinha falado as aulas inteiras, mas agora vou mudar e serei a melhor para o Edward. Estávamos no corredor indo em direção ao refeitório e eu estava quase correndo para a cantina comprar tudo o que tinha pela frente.

- Ainda esta com fome? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e arrepiei até a espinha.

- Muita e você? – Disse piscando para ele.

- Com certeza. – E deu um largo sorriso, mostrando todos os seus perfeitos dentes.

- Vai pegar a mesa que eu pego o lanche? – Ofereci.

- Ok, não demore, acho que todos já estão nas mesas. – E me deu um beijo rápido.

Quase sai correndo em direção á cantina e quando cheguei a fila estava enorme, tive uma vontade de furar fila, mas isso era errado. Só que as pessoinhas estavam bobeando muito e deixavam um espaço enorme na fila, foi quando vi alguém acenando freneticamente para eu ir, não resisti e fui, mas me arrependi plenamente de ter feito. Mike estava lá com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Oi, Mike. – Disse amigável, não queria magoá-lo e ele não tem culpa. – Obrigada por guardar lugar.

- Foi nada Bella. E aí ansiosa para Sábado? – Sabia que ele iria perguntar, mas tinha esperança que ele estivesse muito ocupado com Tanya.

- Muito... – Iria dizer que não dava e já estava com um plano na cabeça, mas ele me olhou de um jeito tão feliz quando eu disse "Muito" que me senti culpada de recusar, ele ficaria péssimo e ele ainda era meu amigo. – Estou louca para chegar Sábado e não vá se esquecer neh? Nem pense em me dar bolo.

- Nem em sonho Bella. – Ele parecia um cachorrinho que ganhou um osso, e com aquelas covinhas ele ficou muito fofo. Peguei tudo o que vi pela frente e coloquei na bandeja.

- Você vai comer tudo isso? – Mike perguntou meio assustado com o monte de comida na minha bandeja.

- Claro que não, vou dividir com todo mundo da mesa. – E apontei para onde estavam os Cullen.

- Não vai se sentar com a gente?

- Hoje não, manda um "Oi" pra todo mundo ta? Tchau. – Disse já me mandando dali. E indo em direção á mesa que logo vi que Tanya também estava lá.

- Posso me sentar? – Perguntou Tanya se sentando sem esperar a resposta, eles estavam longe, mas eu poderia ouvir e ver muito bem.

- Não deveria esperar a resposta? – Alice perguntou cética, fiquei feliz por ter alguém nesse mundo que consegue enfrentar Tanya alem de mim.

- Sei que não recusaria. – Tanya disse com um sorriso angelical, mas com um olhar mortal para Alice.

- Pois eu recuso. – Disse Alice. Todos olharam para ela surpresos, menos Edward que parecia se divertir. Apressei o passo para poder dar apoio á Alice, mas ouvi passos atrás de mim, parei para ver quem era.

- Oi, podemos conversar? – James perguntou na minha frente. Ele estava com um sorriso quase parecido com o de Edward, mas não senti nada quando o fez, mas tinha que admitir ele é lindo. Não sou cega poxa. O cara é lindo, mas Edward é melhor. Não tem comparação.

James com seus cabelos loiros e olhos dourados pegou minha mão e me direcionou á uma mesa vazia, mas de repente eu voltei á realidade e me lembrei da sala de aula. Soltei-me da mão de James.

- Vamos conversar na mesma mesa que todo mundo, não é segredo neh?

- Não, mas eu queria conversar só com você. – James disse me olhando inocente, mas na sala de aula ele não parecia nada inocente.

- Depois. – E caminhei em direção á mesa, Edward estava totalmente virado na minha direção olhando em meus olhos sem sentimento algum. Olhei para ele com carinho para mostrar que estava voltando, em resposta ele sorriu para mim e estendeu a mão. Segurei sua mão e me sentei ao seu lado, James se sentou do outro lado perto de Alice e Tanya que estavam discutindo.

- Você não manda baixinha. – Tanya ainda estava provocando Alice.

- Você perguntou e eu respondi. Não quero você na mesa com a gente e todos concordam. – Nossa a coisa esta ficando interessante, Tanya estava quase pulando no pescoço de Alice, literalmente.

- Porque vocês não apóiam a Alice ao invés de ficar só olhando? – Perguntei ao Edward, eu estava louca para ajudar a Alice, mas o assunto era de família e eu sou meio que uma intrusa.

- Porque Tanya é convidada e deveríamos fazer ela se sentir confortável, mas Alice não gosta dela e também não esconde isso de ninguém. Ninguém gosta dela na verdade, mas temos que ser educados. – Edward disse se aproximando mais e segurando minha cintura. – O que James queria com você? – Dessa vez ele olhou nos meus olhos e enquanto isso Alice e Tanya ainda estavam discutindo uma com a outra.

- Não sei, ele só disse que queria conversar comigo. – Disse e comecei a morder devagar a pizza na minha frente.

- Sobre?

- Não sei. Ele só disse isso, mas você não leu a mente dele?

- Ele não estava pensando no que ia falar, ele só estava pensando em você. – Edward terminou a frase tenso.

- Acho melhor ele tirar o cavalinho da chuva porque a Bella aqui já tem dono e eu sou muito fiel. – Disse dando outra mordida na pizza, mas dessa vez enchi a boca.

- Eu sei, já foi comprovado que o cão é o melhor amigo do homem e é muito fiel ao seu dono. – Ele disse rindo, Edward adora brincar com minha espécie. Olhei para ele divertida.

Olhei para a mesa e Tanya estava sentada do lado de James e Alice estava do outro lado olhando para Jasper. Parece que a briga terminou e que Tanya venceu.

- Confio em você, sei que não preciso me preocupar com James. – Edward disse.

- Digo o mesmo sobre a Tanya. – Sorri, mas estava meio apreensiva. Não conheço Tanya, mas tenho certeza que ela não é do tipo que desiste fácil, mas eu também não sou.

Depois o dia passou rápido sem muito alarde, Jéssica tagarelou a aula inteira de Inglês e nem para o Edward me salvar, mas eu falei do Sábado e a convidei. Assim pelo menos o Mike ficaria ocupado com Jéssica. Depois da aula Edward me deu carona para a minha casa e depois para a aldeia.

- Te vejo daqui á uma hora. – Edward disse se despedindo.

- Ta. – E o beijei como ele me beija ou até melhor, vou cumprir minha promessa de ser a melhor para ele.

- Nossa. O que eu fiz de tão bom? – Ainda estávamos abraçados e ele com o meu sorriso torto.

- Nasceu. – E lhe dei um selinho depois me afastei para ir me transformar. Ouvi os passos rápidos de Edward se afastando e então tirei minha roupa e me transformei.

Estava em silencio minha mente o que indicava que ninguém se transformou ainda, nem Sam que era super pontual. Corri até o ponto de encontro e prestei atenção ao som da floresta que não era muito longe da cidade, agucei mais meus ouvidos para ver se tinha alguma pessoa perguntando as horas ou murmurando que horas eram. Eu precisava saber se estava muito cedo para chamar o bando.

_Oi Mary, quanto tempo! Como vai..._ – Essa não, próxima.

_Fufu! Volta aqui sua cachorrinha travessa!_ – Não.

_Senhor você pode me dizer que horas são? _– Achei.

_Claro. São 15h50min._

_Obrigada moço. _– Acho que posso chamá-los, Sam de preferência.

_Como assim?...Não posso voltar... Meu pai não pode resolver isso sozinho?...Olha, tem uma coisa que eu quero muito e só posso conseguir se ficar aqui.... Jane! Obedeça.... Diga ao meu pai que tenho mais o que fazer, não vou perder meu tempo tentando virar presidente dos Estados Unidos só para o planinho dele dar também tenho planos e vou realizá-los. _– Então o cara desligou, mas a voz era tão familiar. Eu conheço. Charlie? Não. Billy? Não. Alguns dos meus vizinhos ou amigos de Charlie? Com toda certeza não. Escola? Não. Quem teria coragem de ser presidente dos Estados Unidos? Ou ter coragem de recusar? Deixei esse assunto de lado, nem deveria ser da minha conta. Uivei para chamar o bando que com certeza ouviriam.

_Olá Bella! Chamou?_

_Claro Sam, hoje eu preciso aprender tudo sobre como posso controlar um bando._

_Está preparada?_

_Estou._

_Que bom. Daqui uns 5 minutos estarei aí._

_Ok._

_E aí Bella._

_Oi Jake! Daqui á 5 minutos Sam vai chegar aqui, duvido que você chegue antes._

_Você quer que eu chegue antes?_

_Quero_

_Você que manda._

Então um por um os outros foram aparecendo, Jake com muito esforço conseguiu chegar primeiro do que Sam, porque Sam ouviu que eu e Jake apostamos e então acelerou. Quando chegaram eu fiz algumas mudanças para todos poderem vigiar melhor e á uma longa distancia. Jake e Sam iriam vigiar Victória e Laurent. Paul vai ficar com o leste da reserva. Quil com o oeste. Embry com o norte e Seth com o sul. E eu com a reserva inteira. Tínhamos 18h para procurar algum rastro de sanguessuga que passou aqui nessa ultima semana.

_Sei que é cansativo e que todos estamos com sono e com vontade de deitar na cama e dormir. Mas hoje vamos dar uma limpeza geral na reserva para ver se nenhum sanguessuga assassino pisou em nossas terras, porque não vamos deixar nenhum assassino que matou pessoas inocentes por prazer sair ileso daqui. Ou eles morrem ou terão que mudar como os amigos de Carlisle. Nossa missão, nossa razão de existir é fazer justiça contra aqueles assassinos. Vocês vão deixar um cara que matou crianças ou mulheres ou um pai de família sair ileso dessa cidade?_

_Não _– Responderam em uníssono.

_Vocês devem me avisar se acharem algum rastro. Todos merecem uma chance, até vampiros. Então vamos dar essa chance, talvez nem precisemos mais matar ninguém para fazer justiça é só mostra o caminho certo. Concordam comigo?_

_Sim_

_Então vamos logo porque estamos perdendo tempo. _– Então todos saíram em disparada para seus respectivos lugares. Nossa! Eu to me sentindo agora. Dei uma de General do exercito, ta parei.

_Estou orgulhoso de você Bella. Está liderando bem._

_Obrigada Sam. Daqui á uma hora Edward vai vim me buscar para me levar ao shopping comprar um vestido para o baile, será que eu posso ir?_

_Não, você precisa dar o exemplo, então deve ficar. Compre o vestido no final de semana de manha e a tarde você patrulha._

_Entendi, a nova Bella vai ser a melhor, como diz o Edward, adestradora do pedaço._

_Adestradora? Essa ofendeu Bella._ – Jake disse

_Hahahaha mas ele tem razão, quem treina cachorro é adestrador. _– Seth estava rindo em sua mente. Seth é sempre o mais amigável do bando e compreensivo.

_Eles podem zoar a gente e a gente não pode zoar eles?_- Paul perguntou

_Eu zoou ele também. Mas ele não foi maldoso como você está pensando em ser Paul. – _Disse

_Pessoal, nós somos lobos. E com muito orgulho. Ou por acaso vocês são outro animal alem de humanos e lobos? – _Sam disse se divertindo e ele tinha razão, eu sou uma loba e com muito orgulho.

_Eu sou um gatinho – _Jake disse.

_Vai sonhando – _Seth.

Parei de prestar atenção á conversa porque eu tenho muito trabalho á fazer. Por onde eu passava só ouvia os passos de cervos, canto dos passarinhos, as folhas mexendo ou sendo esmagadas por pequenos esquilos, é tão relaxante. Meus pés nem fazem barulho quando tocam no chão, parece que estou flutuando. Me esqueci de tudo o que estava me preocupando o dia inteiro, me esqueci de Tanya, James, Alice, Charlie, os mistérios dos "Chefões" – que eu tenho certeza que tem muito mais trambique do que parece e eu vou descobrir com ou sem BEEA -, o cara do telefone, das lições de casa e da minha responsabilidade de ser alfa. Tudo tão complicado e eu só tenho 17 anos poxa. Mas admito é muito loka essa vida de espionagens e segredos, que nem nos filmes, mas é irritante não saber de nada e nem o porquê das coisas.

Estava me aproximando de uma cachoeira e pelo som deveria ter vários peixinhos lá, mas me virei para a outra direção, pois estava saindo dos limites da reserva. Mesmo assim eu estava sentindo o cheiro da água e da terra molhada.

Ouvi os passos de Seth, estava no Sul da reserva. Não estava ouvindo nenhum passo ou respiração anormal na área então acelerei.

_Sentiram algum cheiro estranho rapazes? – _Perguntei. Não estava me concentrando no cheiro, só no som da reserva inteira. É trabalho dos meninos procurarem vestígios de sanguessugas enquanto o meu é ouvir se algum se aproxima.

_Nada ainda. – _Seth.

_Nadinha. – _Quil.

_Não. – _Embry

_Nada.- _Paul.

_Sam. Como vai aí? – _Perguntei, então me lembrei que precisava ligar para Edward avisando que não vou ao shopping hoje.

_Eles estão conversando na sala. Os olhos continuam os mesmos, vermelhos sangue._

_Acho que demora um pouco para ficar dourado, ê sabe se o Edward já saiu para vir me buscar?_

_Já saiu, mas você não disse que não vai?_

_Eu não vou, mas eu tenho que avisar ele neh?_

_É claro, e ele não pode entrar na reserva._

_Eu sei, ele vai esperar na entrada._

_Ok_

Corri em direção ao Leste para ver se estava tudo em ordem. A reserva estava tranqüila e se continuasse assim eu não precisaria me preocupar tanto. Comecei a ouvir passos rápidos entrando na reserva pelo Norte, deve ser o Edward.

_Embry, sanguessuga na sua área. Mas acho que é o Edward._

_Ok, já estou ouvindo. Vou verificar._

_Já estou chegando. _

Corri para o norte e não vi mais nada, só um borrão verde e o caminho na minha frente até onde eu estava ouvindo o som dos passos. Os passos eram rápidos, mas não estava correndo. Quando cheguei Embry estava tenso.

_Não é o Edward. – _Eu disse. O cheiro era mais fraco que o de Edward, não era aquele cheiro bom e mortal de Edward. Mas eu já senti esse cheiro, era o do cara do telefone? Acho que não. Era muito familiar. Eu e Embry nos posicionamos em frente á umas arvores escuras, o vampiro diminuiu o passo e agora estava na velocidade humana indo em nossa direção.

_Você o conhece Bella? – _Embry perguntou

_Acho que sim, é familiar. Ainda não gravei o cheiro de todos os vampiros que conheço._

_Precisa de ajuda Bella? – _Sam ofereceu e percebi que todos os lobos estavam prestando atenção em mim.

_Não, mas qualquer coisa eu chamo. _– O vampiro estava apenas á alguns passos, me preparei para o ataque e Embry também. Então James sai de traz das árvores.

_James? _– Perguntei como se estivesse falando para ele. Logo sai da posição de ataque o encarei James parado em minha frente. – _Podem relaxar, é só o James._

_O que ele esta fazendo aqui?- _Jake perguntou.

_Não sei._

_Quer que eu me transforme para perguntar? – _Embry ofereceu.

_Não precisa ele vai explicar. – _Então encarei James que estava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi Bella! – James disse. Virei minha cabeça do tipo interrogação.

- Vim te visitar, não tinha nada para fazer mesmo. – O som de sua voz e o cheiro me fez lembrar muito o cara do telefone. Será que é ele? Mas vampiro tem pai? E eles podem se candidatar á presidente?

_Que cara do telefone Bella? _– Embry perguntou.

_Nada não, você pode voltar á patrulhar. Vou bater um papinho com James._

_Mas Bella... – _Quanto eu mais pensava, mais eu tinha certeza que ele é o cara do telefone.

_Vai. – _Então me virei e fui me trocar, voltei em poucos segundos e Embry já tinha ido. Será que James não vai tirar nunca esse sorrisinho da cara, ta parecendo que ele está gostando de alguma coisa, mas não to vendo graça nenhuma. Ele é retardado?

- Oi James. Você ligou para alguém hoje? – Fui bem direta, a curiosidade tava me matando.

- Como? – James perguntou totalmente confuso.

- Você ligou para alguém hoje?

- Não, por quê? – Não?? Até parece. Agora eu tenho certeza que era ele, minha memória não falha, mas ele tem pai?

- Você tem pai? Tipo.. eu sei que você já deve ter tido um pai, mas você é vampiro e seu pai verdadeiro já deve ter morrido neh? – Vi surpresa em seus olhos e depois incredulidade. Aquele segundo de surpresa respondeu minha pergunta. Ele é o cara do telefone e ele tem pai. Nossa que descoberta, descobriu a América agora. Lógico que ele tem pai, mas deveria estar morto e não mandando o filho ser presidente. Não sei por que, mas minha intuição está bem mais forte agora ou será adrelanina?

- Claro que meu pai morreu. Eu tenho o que? 100 anos? Mais ou menos.

- Você não tem nem pai de consideração? Eu considero o Billy meu pai e Edward considera Carlisle pai dele e você?

- Não. Não tenho muita ligação com ninguém para considerar meu pai. – Por que ele estava mentindo? Odeio quando eu fico curiosa demais e o pior é que não é da minha conta, é a vida dele não a minha. Mas ainda sim tem caroço nesse angu, é assim que fala?

- Hum... Acho que me enganei, pensei ter ouvido você falar com seu pai, mas deveria ser outra pessoa com uma voz parecida com a sua. – Menti para não parecer que eu quero saber tudo sobre a vida dele. Alguma coisa ta me dizendo que ele tem algo á ver com coisas muito secretas e que são impossíveis de descobrir. Cara! Eu to doida pra descobrir que segredo é esse. Parece que estou num filme do CSI ou de qualquer outro que inclui espionagem. Admito sou louca por filmes de ação e sempre quis participar de um. – Então, mudando de assunto, o que você veio fazer aqui mesmo?

- Vim te ver. – Deu alguns passos em minha direção. – Sabe, porque não damos uma caminhada?

- Claro. – Me aproximei e segurei sua mão para direcionar o caminho. Ele está mentindo. Ele tem pai. Quem é Jane? Vampiros podem virar presidentes? Prometo que vou descobrir ou eu não me chamo Bella.

Começamos a caminhar para fora da reserva e para dentro da floresta perto da ver... Vampiros, pelo o que eu saiba, não precisam de celulares, pois tem velocidade o bastante para falar pessoalmente com a pessoa. Mas James tem celular e deve estar com ele, ele não seria burro o bastante para deixar o celular em casa e correr o perigo de o papai ligar para ele. Nos filmes os ladrões - não to querendo dizer que James é ladrão – sempre deixam algo para traz, alguma pista. Como um papel de hotel ou endereço, mas acho que não vai dar certo porque vampiro tem memória fotográfica, pra que ele iria andar para lá e para cá com um papel no bolso, mas talvez eu tenha sorte.

Andamos para fora da reserva e estávamos quase chegando à causada.

- Vamos caminhar na floresta, é mais relaxante. – James disse me puxando para o outro lado e entrando na floresta fechada. Não recusei e já tinha um plano para descobrir algo sobre o telefonema, mas isso teria com certeza conseqüências nada agradáveis para mim.

- Sabe, eu conheço um lugar bem calmo e claro aqui perto. – Disse e olhei em seus olhos maliciosos e que retribui com um sorriso.

- Quer uma carona? É só me mostrar a direção. – Ele disse apontando para as suas próprias costas. Eu não estou a fim de subir nas costas dele, mas talvez isso faça meu plano terminar mais rápido. Agucei meus ouvidos para me certificar que não tem ninguém ouvindo ou vendo escondido. A área estava limpa.

- Ok. – Então subi em suas costas e segurei uma mão no pescoço e outra em sua barriga. Ele segurou minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e acelerou. Eu disse á ele para ir em frente e só de vez em quando eu falava para ele virar.

Passei minha mão por toda sua jaqueta como se estivesse massageando lentamente, mas não encontrei nada que me ajudasse. Estávamos bem quietos, ninguém falou nada a viajem inteira e eu estava desesperada para encontrar aquele celular em algum bolso, mas não encontrei.

Quando chegamos à clareira me soltei e ele me deu sua mão para irmos para o meio da clareira.

- Aqui é bem bonito, mas o que o faz mais bonito é você.

- Obrigada.

- Venha, vamos nos deitar. – E se deitou me puxando junto. James era do tipo que não pede permissão.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Acabei de sair de casa e fui buscar Bella na reserva. Espero que ela esteja melhor porque vai ter que aturar um dia inteiro no shopping com Alice. Estava até pensando em ir junto, para dar apoio á Bella, mas se eu poderia escapar eu escaparia com certeza.

Estava bem próximo da entrada da reserva.

_Sabia que ela não iria resistir á mim, sou muito melhor que o Edward. Nem sei por que ela ainda ta com ele. – _James? O que está fazendo aqui?

Aproximei-me de onde ele estava e quando vejo o que está acontecendo uma dor muito aguda e forte ataca meu coração já morto. Lá estava James ajudando Bella subir em suas costas. Ela segura seu pescoço com uma mão e a outra na cintura de James. Ela parecia concentrada e presunçosa ao mesmo tempo. James pegou nas pernas de Bella e prendeu em sua cintura então começou a correr.

Eu estava estático. Hoje mesmo Bella tinha me dito para não me preocupar, que ela não tinha interesse por James, mas agora ela estava em suas costas correndo para algum lugar. Eles estavam fugindo? Não, Bella não é assim.

Corri atrás deles, não vou deixar ninguém tirar a minha Bella de mim. A dor foi substituída por uma raiva ardente. Eles estavam em silencio e Bella estava dizendo para onde virar. Onde eles estavam indo?

Então Bella começou a passar a mão pelo corpo de James, senti uma vontade louca de ir lá e tirar minha Bella daquele canalha, mas precisava saber o que eles iam fazer, namorar escondido? Ela me traiu.

Bella na viajem inteira ficou massageando James que parecia muito satisfeito. Ver aquilo me deixou em pedaços, parecia que me arrancaram todo meu órgão, minha alma. Bella não me ama como a amo. Ela quer James. Foi então que chegamos à clareira, a nossa clareira. Bella disse que nunca mostrou a clareira para ninguém, mas aqui está ela com James. Ela é uma mentirosa, mas eu não consigo sentir raiva dela. Só de mim mesmo, eu não fui bom o bastante para ela.

Bella desceu das costas de James e ela parecia meio desapontada com algo, claro ela queria ficar mais tempo.

- Aqui é bem bonito, mas o que o faz mais bonito é você. – James disse a olhando nos olhos.

- Obrigada. – Bella agradeceu doce.

- Venha, vamos no sentar. – James disse a puxando para se deitar, ele a tratava como um objeto que é mandado por comando e ele se acha dono dela. Vai sonhando, Bella ainda é minha só se ela disser que não me quer mais. Só de pensar em ela não me querer parece o fim do mundo, pelo menos o meu mundo.

- Bella, desde o primeiro dia que te vi percebi que... – James estava se aproximando mais de Bella antes de ser interrompido.

- Não precisa dizer nada, eu sinto o mesmo por você. – Ouvir isso dos lábios de Bella me fez enfraquecer. Me apoiei na arvore ao meu lado para não cair e se pudesse estaria chorando agora. Bella o ama.

James se aproximou mais e Bella o segurou pelo pescoço o beijando, não consegui me mover. Queria sair correndo dali, mas não consegui. Vi Bella passando a mão pela perna de James e James segurando com uma mão a cintura de Bella e a outra a estava acariciando. Não consegui desviar o olhar. Meu único amor estava lá beijando outro homem. A única coisa estranha que notei foi que Bella estava o beijando com os olhos abertos, não parecia estar gostando, mas ainda o estava beijando. Do nada minha consciência voltou e me vi correndo em direção á Bella e a tirando debaixo de James.

- Edward!! – Bella exclamou surpresa atrás de mim.

- É sou eu. – Disse a olhando decepcionado, ela parecia confiante e arrependida ao mesmo tempo. Me virei e encarei James na minha frente. Eu estava com tanta raiva que se o pegasse de cheio eu iria matá-lo.

- Olá Edward. – James me cumprimentou. – Deve estar meio surpreso por sua preciosa Bella preferir a mim do que você né? – Esse foi o fim da picada, pulei em cima dele e lhe dei um soco muito bem dado o fazendo quase perder a cabeça.

- Edward. – Ouvi Bella dizer atrás de mim.

- Não se intrometa, depois conversamos. – Disse desviando de um soco de James e lhe dando outro.

- Não é o que está pensando, vou te explicar depois tudo. – Bella sussurrou bem baixo, quase não ouvi. O que ela poderia me explicar? Quem não me ama mais? Não quero conversa nenhuma.

James é forte, mas eu sou mais, consegui prender ele contra uma arvore e arranquei um pedaço de sue pescoço.

- Isso é por ter roubado Bella de mim.

- Não a roubei de você, ela veio até mim.

- Edward largue-o, vai matá-lo. – Bella gritou do outro lado vindo em minha direção.

- Essa é a intenção. – Eu não estava mais em mim mesmo, agora eu era o monstro que sempre fui, o assassino. Me preparei para o ataque fatal do pescoço. James estava sorrindo, muito convencido, será que ele não percebeu que eu iria matá-lo?

- Se me matar você estará matando todos que amam e á si mesmo.

- O que você vai fazer? Ressuscitar e matar todo mundo? – Perguntei cético.

- Eu não, mas os Volturi sim. – Fiquei confuso, os Volturi não tem habito para vingar a vida de um vampiro qualquer. – Sou como um filho para Aro, ele ficaria muito triste. Eu não queria envolver meu pai nisso, queria resolver tudo sozinho, mas você me obrigou.

- Então Aro é seu pai. – Bella disse mais para si mesma atrás de mim.

- Então? Vai me matar? – Soltei seu pescoço rendido, não poderia envolver minha família num problema meu. – Bom mesmo e deixe Bella em paz porque ela é minha.

Me afastei ainda incorfomado, ele não estava mentindo. Vi tudo em sua mente. Aro gosta mesmo dele, o queridinho. Mas o pior é que Bella está com ele e parece que ela sabia disso tudo.

- Vamos Bella, para um lugar mais reservado. – James disse puxando Bella consigo.

- Preciso conversar com Edward sozinha.

* * *

**Então? Gostaram? Eu li e reli esse cap. várias vezes e mudei muitas coisas também, mas ainda acho que não ficou bom, mas é isso.**

**Fui muito má terminando aqui? Pelo menos não demorei taaaanto e o cap é grandinho.**

**Então me dêem suas opiniões: Edward deve perdoar ou não? Bella deve continuar como plano e fica com James ou não?**

**Beijos =* á todos que lêem a fic. E me mandem Reviews XD**

**Nessinha **


	11. Perdoar?

**Oiiiii Chegou mais um capitulo....chega de falar isso, já encheu o saco neh? Todo mundo já sabe que já chegou o cap. :S**

**AMEI todas as reviews e levei algumas broncas por a Bella ter beijado o James, mas estou feliz que tenham gostado.**

**Quem viu o trailer de Eclipse? Eu vi e só uma coisa: PERFECT**

**Amei o trailer e as imagens também. Principalmente as imagens calientes.**

**Edward pagael!!!**

**Já lançou "Lembranças" e infelizmente ainda não assisti, dizem que você sai de lá chorando. Louca para ver o Robert socando (e levando soco) no filme. XD **

**Agora vamos ao capitulo. **

* * *

"**Perdoar?"**

**BellaPOV:**

- Vamos Bella, para um lugar mais reservado. – James ordenou me puxando, Edward estava estático olhando para nós e vi tristeza em seu olhar que também senti imediatamente. Me soltei de James, precisava contar tudo á Edward para ter uma chance de perdão o que eu com certeza não devo merecer.

- Preciso conversar com Edward sozinha. – Disse.

- Não precisa terminar com ele oficialmente, ele não vai se importar. Vamos! – James disse pegando de novo meu braço e me puxando, vi Edward dar um passo em minha direção, mas parou.

- Vai você, eu quero conversar com Edward sozinha e agora. Quer que eu repita? – Disse já perdendo a paciência e me soltei de novo de seu aperto.

- Tudo bem, te encontro na casa dos Cullen. – James disse rendido.

- Irei ouvir se ficar. – Avisei.

- Não precisa, eu cumpro o que digo. – E me beijou, me soltei imediatamente recusando o beijo. Não estava mais fingindo para pegar informações então não preciso mais poluir minha boca.

James fez uma careta pela rejeição, mas acenou e foi embora. Quando não ouvi mais seus passos me virei e dei de cara com um Edward sem sentimentos.

- Edward... – Disse já me preparando para dar o discurso.

- Porque não me disse antes que amava ele e não á mim? – Ele perguntou sério olhando para o chão.

- Eu não amo ele, eu amo você. – Dessa vez ele olhou para mim e vi raiva em seu olhar. É ele não vai me perdoar, mas preciso tentar.

- Não minta na minha cara.

- Me ouça, só me ouça. Depois de dizer tudo você poderá fazer o que quiser. – Disse me aproximando e ele se afastou, senti uma dor aguda em meu peito pela rejeição da pessoa que mais amo.

- Vou ouvir o que tem a dizer, mas não vejo no que isso vai ajudar. – Ignorei seu comentário e comecei a dizer.

- Eu não gosto dele, ele é bonito, mas é mandão e arrogante e nem beija bem. – Tentei fazer graça, mas não era o momento. – Quando me despedi de você, fui para a floresta e me transformei. – Edward estava imóvel na minha frente e eu nem conseguia saber se ele estava prestando atenção. – Eu sou nova como alfa, então não sei qual é o horário que se pode chamar o bando para a patrulha. Então comecei a prestar atenção ás pessoas da cidade para ver se alguma falava as horas e eu poderia saber se era muito cedo ou não. Consegui achar uma que me disse que eram três e meia da tarde, eu já ia chamar o bando quando ouvi James falando no celular. Na hora não reconheci a voz porque estava longe e misturava com outras, mas sabia que era familiar. – Edward olhou para mim curioso e ao mesmo tempo não entendendo nada.

- James não tem celular. – Edward disse, prestei um pouco de atenção á floresta para ver se não tinha respiração de James ou de outro vampiro na área, mas estava tudo limpo.

- Ele tem e também não entendi no começo, mas ele disse bem assim no celular "_Como assim?...Não posso voltar... Meu pai não pode resolver isso sozinho?...Olha, tem uma coisa que eu quero muito e só posso conseguir se ficar aqui.... Jane! Obedeça.... Diga ao meu pai que tenho mais o que fazer, não vou perder meu tempo tentando virar presidente dos Estados Unidos só para o planinho dele dar também tenho planos e vou realizá-los" – _Imitei direitinho o que ele disse e até fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma, mas não durou muito tempo quando vi as conseqüências que aquilo causou, perderia o meu Edward.

- Presidente dos Estado Unidos? – Edward disse se aproximando, gostei de ele estar se aproximando de mim, mas deve ser só por curiosidade.

- É. Eu fiquei curiosa para saber o porquê daquilo tudo e quem é o cara do celular, mas deixei para lá porque não deveria ser da minha conta. Chamei o bando e fui patrulhar, Sam disse que eu não poderia ir ao shopping com a Alice e me falou que você já tinha saído da casa para vir me buscar. Quando eu estava indo em direção á entrada da floresta para te avisar que não vou ao shopping, ouvi passos rápidos demais no leste e fui nessa direção achando que era você, mas quando cheguei era James e reconheci imediatamente o cara do celular, era James.

- Mas Vampiro não precisa de celular, a não ser Alice. E, Edward, vampiros podem ser presidentes?

- Não, não podemos ser famosos, pois nunca morremos e isso levaria á descoberta de nossa verdadeira espécie.

- Foi o que pensei, então, sabe aquela intuição que eu tinha hoje de manha?

- Sei.

- Ela ficou fortíssima e já não controlava mais meus movimentos, quando vi já tinha o plano na cabeça de investigar o motivo de tudo isso e eu sabia que os Volturi estavam intrometidos nisso.

- Você já sabia que James era filho de Aro?

- Não, mas minha intuição estava dizendo que os Volturi tinham alguma coisa á ver com James, mas eu não sabia o que era. Então eu aceitei passear com James e, admito, o paquerei para poder tocá-lo. Ele ofereceu carona, mesmo não querendo ir aceitei para poder procurar o celular ou algo que possa me dar pistas. Eu não te ouvi por perto, como conseguiu?

- Quando cheguei você estava subindo, deveria estar muito concentrada no corpo de James para perceber minha presença. – Edward disse maliciosamente, mas ele não estava se divertindo e sim me culpando.

- Eu estava sim concentrada, mas para achar aquele maldito celular que com certeza deveria estar com ele. Passei a viagem inteira fingindo massageá-lo para encontrar o celular ou qualquer papel que possa me responder qualquer pergunta sobre a ligação ou sobre essa minha intuição sem sentido. Meu plano era encontrar algo sobre o "pai" dele e depois de descobrir eu iria te procurar para te mostra o que eu ouvi e vi, mas para conseguir pegar o celular eu precisava tocá-lo e o único jeito era paquerando ele. Levei ele em direção á clareira para poder ter mais privacidade e seria muito mais fácil. Quando chegamos, nos beijamos e eu nem senti direito o beijo, pois estava muito concentrada nos bolsos das calças e das blusas, mas não encontrei nada. Então você apareceu. – Terminei meu discurso de cabeça baixa, já estava preparada pela rejeição. Pelo menos ele ficaria sabendo a verdade de meus atos, já assisti filme demais com meninas que não contavam a verdade para seus amados e acabavam sozinhas, eu também terminarei sozinha, mas pelo menos ele sabe a verdade. Logo hoje que prometi á mim mesma ser a melhor para ele e acabei o traindo.

- Você não gosta dele?

- Não.

- Só ficou com ele para ter sucesso nesse plano?

- Sim. Me perdoa? Eu não queria que você visse tudo aquilo, não queria que você sentisse o que eu senti quando Tanya te beijou. Eu queria te contar tudo depois de ter feito para você não sofrer tanto e nem achar que eu não te amo mais. Você é meu único e verdadeiro amor, não há mais ninguém que possa me fazer mais feliz só com um olhar. Se não me quiser mais eu entendo, eu te trai de certa forma, mas não quero te perder. Por favor me perdoa? – Tagarelei desesperada já sentindo as lágrimas em meu rosto, me aproximei mais de Edward.

- Você está namorando o James? – Ele perguntou ainda sério.

- Não. – Disse olhando para o chão e segurando o choro que com certeza estava prestes á cair.

- Você me ama?

- Sim, muito. – Disse ainda olhando o chão.

- Desculpe. – Levantei o rosto totalmente confusa por ele estar pedindo desculpas.

- Por quê?

- Te fazer chorar. – Então senti suas mãos em meu rosto limpando as lágrimas. – Não gosto de te ver triste. É tão importante assim essa ligação? Será que devemos nos intrometer? Não devemos deixar isso para lá e vivermos nossas vidas? – Foi só eu que percebi o plural nas perguntas? Edward estava triste, isso era óbvio, mas decidido e eu também estava decidida e não vou viver pelo resto da vida com essa voz na minha cabeça dizendo que devo descobrir tudo sobre James porque é algo ruim que devo impedir.

- Edward. Não sei como, mas sei que tem algo ruim acontecendo e que James está metido nisso. E eu vou descobrir.

- Tudo bem.

- E então, você me perdoa? Eu estava fingindo, atuando.

- Eu te perdoou, estamos quites então. Mas de agora em diante, não me traia nem de brincadeira, por favor. – Nem esperei ele terminar e já estava o beijando, o que foi retribuído. O beijo foi doce e urgente, Edward me segurou possessivamente pela cintura e só nos separamos quando me faltou ar.

- Edward, preciso te perguntar uma coisa e você não vai gostar. – Disse suave ainda em seus braços.

- Pode perguntar. – Edward disse.

- Sabe, para eu poder descobrir tudo eu preciso ficar com James ou você tem outro plano? – Perguntei pausadamente esperando sua reação.

- Você está perguntando se eu deixo você namorar com James para o plano dar certo? – Edward perguntou incrédulo, confirmei com a cabeça devagar e como resposta recebi uma careta de desgosto.

- Não. – Ele foi curto e gentil ao mesmo tempo, como ele consegue?

- Tudo bem, mas como eu vou conseguir as informações? A única coisa que eu sei é que Aro tem planos de se tornar presidente dos EUA, mas dá armas para o povo e acaba criando mais violência. Não sou contra ele ser presidente, nem conheço o cara, mas dar armas para as pessoas é errado e presidente nenhum pode fazer isso. Edward, eu preciso saber mais sobre os Volturi, eles são vampiros do mal? Sei que eles são a lei, mas eles são maus?

- Defina mal.

- Edward... – Disse o repreendendo. E só pra constar eu ainda estou em seus braços.

- Eles só são maus para os vampiros que não cumprem a lei. Não podem fazer nada com aqueles que cumprem a lei, então são bonzinhos. Mas eles botam medo em todo mundo e são loucos por poder, um vampiro tentou enfrentar os Volturi falando que eles estavam abusando do poder. Ninguém mais ouviu falar desse cara, acho que foi morto. Mas os Volturi disseram que ele foi viajar para outro país e que pediu desculpas por acusar os Volturi. E lógico que eu não acredito porque um dos guardas deixou escapar uma imagem do vampiro todo machucado em algum calabouço, deixei para lá porque não é da minha conta o cara estar preso ou não.

- Mas o cara não fez nada.

- Eu sei, mas ele meio que ameaçou a liderança dos Volturi.

- Eles são vampiros maus. Quais são as regras?

- Não sair em publico no sol, não dizer sua verdadeira identidade para ninguém, só se você for matá-lo depois, não deixar vestígios de sua presença, e qualquer coisa relacionada á expor nossa espécie.

- Se um deles virar presidente, eles não estarão pondo em risco o segredo de sua espécie?

- Sim, e agora eu entendi, eles podem fazer o que quiser porque não tem ninguém que vai puni-los. – Edward disse calmo.

Como ele pode ficar calmo se vampiros querem ser presidentes e acabar expondo que vampiros existem? Se as pessoas descobrem elas ficarão em pânico ou simplesmente caçarão os vampiros e conseqüentemente os lobos e começara á caça as bruxas de novo. Pessoas e seres místicos morrerão e tudo porque um vampiro sem noção quer virar presidente.

É isso! Aro quer ser presidente, não ele não quer ser presidente, senão ele não ofereceria a James. Ele quer que outro vampiro de sua confiança seja presidente, para se algo der errado, a culpa vai cair para cima do vampiro presidente e não nele. Descobri uma parte. Mas o que os "Chefões" têm a ver com isso? O que dar armas para o povo sem noção tem a ver com isso?

- Conheço essa cara, ou você esta tramando alguma ou descobriu algo. O que está pensando? – Edward interrompeu meu raciocínio e deixando o clima entre nós mais leve.

- Eu descobri uma coisa.

- O que? – e se sentou na minha frente apontando para me sentar também.

- Aro quer um vampiro para virar presidente, e se algo der errado não vai cair a culpa em cima dele, e vai expor todo o segredo de vampiros e lobisomens. Botando medo em todo mundo e ele sendo presidente tem o poder de mandar em todos e sendo vampiro pode botar medo sem esforço nenhum. Isso vai acarretar a outra caça as bruxas e seres místicos e pessoas vão morrer. Mas ainda não sei o que dar armas para as pessoas tem a ver com isso e nem o que isso vai trazer de bom para ele. – Disse entusiasmada com o que acabei de imaginar e no final fiquei meio frustrada por não ter descoberto tudo.

- Acho que você tem outro don alem dos super sentidos. – Edward disse divertido.

- E qual é? – Perguntei entusiasmada, será que é ver o futuro que nem a Alice? Ou sentir o que vai acontecer? Seria tão legal.

- Uma intuição muito forte e uma imaginação fértil. – Edward disse sorrindo torto. Na hora murchei o sorriso enorme que estava no meu rosto. Intuição e Imaginação? Nossa como isso é divertido. – Porque ficou triste? Se você não tivesse essa imaginação e essa intuição, nunca descobriríamos "O plano maligno de Aro" – Edward disse o final como se fosse o tema de um desenho animado e ainda rindo.

- Você não acredita em mim neh?

- Claro que acredito, você não sabe mentir. Mas você não acha que exagerou muito não? Até parece que é o fim do mundo, para mim é só um planinho que Aro fez para ser só um pouco mais poderoso. Não vejo mau nenhum nisso.

- É, você deve ter razão, imaginei demais. Mas ainda acho que acertei na mosca. Imagina só todos sabendo de nossa existência e querendo nos matar?....hum...e se não for assim? E se quando todos souberem vão nos tratar com respeito se nenhum vampiro comer ninguém e os lobisomens serão um tipo de policial de vampiros se algum vampiro resolver comer gente e não animais. Aí todos viveriam juntos e em paz e todos os vampiros seriam vegetarianos. Acho que até apoiaria o plano de Aro se o fim fosse esse. – Quando terminei Edward estava me olhando divertido.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Seu poder de imaginação esta bem ativada hoje neh? – Bufei e levantei indo em direção á saída da clareira. Precisava voltar ao bando. – Desculpe ter te magoado, mas é que foi engraçado como você estava entusiasmada com sua imaginação. Parece que você acredita mesmo que isso vá acontecer. – Edward apareceu na minha frente e fiz cara feia.

- Eu acredito. E sei que não vai acabar bem se Aro comandar, pergunte á Alice se ela vê algo no futuro quando for falar para ela que não vou ao shopping. Preciso patrulhar. – Desviei dele e continuei andando.

- Desculpe Bella, me dê pelo menos um sorriso. – Edward pediu de novo em minha frente. Como posso recusar-lhe um pedido? Sorri de orelha á orelha como faço quando estou muito feliz, mas tenho certeza que meus olhos estavam somente alegres. Edward retribuiu com um sorriso torto e segurou minha cintura.

- Te amo, muito mesmo e para sempre. – Disse á ele e lhe dei um pequeno beijo.

- Também te amo, agora vai trabalhar Bellinha. – Edward disse me empurrando para fora da clareira cuidadosamente.

- Sim Edie querido. – Retruquei o chamando pelo apelido como ele fez comigo. – Mas toma cuidado, numa briga entre lobo e sanguessuga, o lobo ganha de olhos fechados e com uma pata só.

- Bella, vampiros são morcegos e não sanguessugas. – Edward disse confuso.

- Claro que são sanguessugas, os morcegos de hoje em dia só comem fruta e inseto. Já a sanguessuga só sangue. Então tecnicamente você é uma sanguessuga.

- Isso é só para o lobo ficar na vantagem, mas se fosse morcego o morcego ganharia a luta.

- Ganhava nada, ele iria fugir.

- Não iria. Iria morder tanto o lobo que o lobo iria pedir arrego.

- Olha estou atrasada, não vou discutir algo que você já sabe que está errado.

- Não estou errado é você que esta. – Edward disse provocando. Dei-lhe um beijo e fui para traz da arvore.

- Porque mesmo que o lobo está brigando com o morcego? Por nada então não precisamos brigar.

- Pediu arrego Bellinha? – Mas já estava transformada para responder

Saí de trás da arvore e avancei no Edward o surpreendendo e rosnei em sua cara depois o lambi.

- Eca Bella! – Sai andando devagar para fora dando risada de cão. – Tchau linda!

Quando entrei na floresta ouvi um turbilhão de pensamentos. Tentei me concentrar em um só, mas não deu muito certo. Acabei perdendo a paciência e gritei "Silencio" e num estante todos estavam quietos. Acho que eu devo contar tudo á eles. Será útil se precisar.

_- Vocês sabem guardar segredo?_

_- Bella, somos um segredo. – _Jake disse. Todos estavam sérios pela minha demora e ansiosos para saber o que aconteceu.

Soltei minha mente, lembrei de tudo o que aconteceu desde o inicio do BEEA até hoje agora a pouco. Editei algumas conversas entre eu e Edward e algumas coisas que não tinha nada a ver com os Volturi.

_- U-A-U! O que foi isso? – _Seth perguntou.

_- Como conseguiu esconder tudo da gente? - _Paul

_- Que confiança você tem na gente neh?- _Quil

_- Desculpe gente, mas é que eu pensei que era só uma brincadeira entre eu e Edward. Não pensei que seria algo muito grave como um vampiro virar presidente._

_- Bella, O que vamos fazer á respeito? – _Sam perguntou, ele pode não ser o alfa, mas ele sempre vai ter um jeitão de mandão.

_- Agora nada, vou investigar um pouco para saber se o que minha intuição e imaginação estão dizendo é verdade, se for verdade teremos que impedir. Isso pode ter uma conseqüência muito ruim se não for aplicada corretamente, mas se for aplicada corretamente poderemos nunca mais nos esconder de humanos e viver sem segredos. Mas vocês viram e ouviram o que Edward disse sobre Aro e tenho quase certeza que ele não fará corretamente._

_- Vamos para a Itália e vamos matar todos, aí não teremos mais problemas. – _Paul.

_- Paul, não vou nem responder por que você já sabe a resposta. Vamos continuar a patrulhar como se nada tivesse acontecido e quando eu conseguir mais informações vocês serão os segundos á saberem._

_- Já até sei quem é o primeiro, Edward. É Bella, você foi domada. _– Embry disse.

_- Não fale assim dela, ela sabe o que faz e em quem confia. – _Jake. Mesmo ele gostando de mim ainda me protege á favor do meu relacionamento com Edward.

_- Obrigada Jake. Mas agora vamos que o tempo não para._

Depois disso voltamos á patrulha e sinceramente, foi bem cansativo, pois eu estava em um turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos e ainda tinha que prestar atenção na patrulha. Mas porque é que eu estou esquentando a cabeça? Nem é da minha conta.

9h da manha estávamos todos indo para casa e com certeza a maioria iria faltar na aula, Charlie me interrogou perguntando onde estive o dia inteiro e disse que estava com Billy, Charlie para comprovar ligou para Billy que confirmou. Fiz uma limpeza geral em casa, comida, tomei uma jarra de café e depois me mandei para ir á escola.

Depois os dias se passaram tudo igual. Escola, namoro, patrulha, casa, escola, namoro, patrulha, casa e James se conformou por eu ter preferido Edward, pelo menos eu acho e Tanya não aprontou nada nesses dias. Deixei de lado Aro e todo o resto, não era da minha conta. Na quinta fui para o shopping comprar o vestido para o baile e que é muito bonito e ficou perfeito em mim, é um azul que vai mudando de tonalidades nas pontas e um pouco no centro, alça fina, justo e curto, com decote em V. Edward deve gostar, eu espero.

No Sábado, fui para La Push com Mike e Jéssica e "acidentalmente" empurrei Jéssica na direção do Mike quando ele foi se virar em sua direção o que fez com que os dois se beijassem. Fingi que Jake estava me chamando e deixei os dois pombinhos ás sós. Aproveitei para patrulhar mais cedo e acabei saindo mais cedo e Edward me convidou para jantar em uma loja que no mínimo era muito badalada, reclamei é claro, mas ele venceu dessa fez. O Jantar foi ótimo e depois ele ficou, como sempre, no meu quarto, na cama mais especificamente, até eu dormir. No Domingo foi a mesma coisa, mas eu iria deixar o dia de folga porque hoje Edward iria me mostrar como ele é no sol. O safadinho fugiu do sol o tempo todo que estava comigo, nos dias de sol ele só aparecia na floresta ou na minha casa e evitava aparecer no sol. Que raiva, mas agora ele não escapa. Mas será que ele se machuca?

Estava saindo da garagem em seu Volvo quando perguntei.

- Estamos indo aonde?

- Aonde quer ir?

- Num lugar ensolarado.

- Ah, é hoje que eu disse que iria te mostrar como fico no sol neh?

- é

- Tem certeza que quer ver?

- Você vai se machucar?

- É mito essa coisa de se machucar, eu somente sou deferente.

- Você vira morcego?

- Claro que não.

- Então o que acontece?

- Você vai ver, acho que a clareira tem sol hoje.

- Tem sim, o céu não está tão cheio de nuvem hoje.

- Então vamos. – Ele disse desanimado, será que é tão ruim assim?

Edward acelerou o carro, e olha que já estava bem rápido, na direção da reserva. Chegamos em dez minutos. Acho que foi recorde mundial porque no mínimo eu chego em 1h ou 1h30min, sei lá. Edward saiu e abriu a porta para mim e começamos a caminhar na trilha.

- Hoje vai querer ir a pé? – Edward perguntou divertido.

- Claro que não, é muito mais divertido nas suas costas.

- Mas dessa vez eu não vou em linha reta.

- Como ass..... – E quando dei por mim já estávamos em alta velocidade e eu em suas costas, só que não estávamos no chão e sim em cima de uma arvore.

Edward pulava de uma para outra em zigue zague, o apertei mais e comecei a gritar. Tudo bem que é legal está em alta velocidade, mas no chão e não em cima de arvores. Não parei de gritar um minuto e quando parava ele pulava para outra arvore e eu começava a gritar de novo. Fechei os olhos com força e apertei ele mais. Estava começando a me sentir enjoada, pois ele subia e descia muito rápido e não era nada confortável.

- Chegamos Bella, pode me soltar. – Edward disse segurando a risada, abri os olhos devagar e me vi no meio da clareira, mas eu estava com dificuldade para soltar seu pescoço.

- Não, esta bom aqui em cima. – Disse para disfarçar que eu praticamente estava petrificada nas costas dele.

- Não consegue soltar? Foi tão ruim assim? Pensei que gostava de adrenalina. – Edward disse me ajudando a sair e me colocando em sua frente.

- Eu gosto, mas em terra firme. – Disse ainda meio enjoada.

- Está passando mal?

- Não, estou bem. Que droga, não tem sol. – Disse olhando em minha volta procurando um feixe de luz

**Edward POV:**

- Acho que estou com sorte. Porque não voltamos amanha? – Perguntei me divertindo com a cara de tristeza da Bella.

- Claro que não, deve ter algum lugar desse fim de mundo que tem sol. – Ela disse olhando para todos os lados.

- Relaxa Bella, temos todo o tempo do mundo, não precisa ser precisamente hoje neh? – Disse a segurando pela cintura e acariciando seu sedoso cabelo.

- Mas eu queria ver. E você prometeu. Então pelo menos me fala como você fica no sol. – Ela disse fazendo bico que nem uma criancinha mimada. Mas depois que um segundo as nuvens saíram da frente do sol e me vi "iluminado".

Bella arregalou os olhos e ficou com aquela cara típica de *o*. Me preparei para a rejeição, pois estava abraçado á ela ainda. Soltei- a e comecei a presta atenção á sua reação. Bella estava estática, com a cara *o* e com os olhos brilhando. Poderia até achar engraçado, mas ela estava linda. O sol fazia a pele dela brilhar, não como eu, mas de um modo mais normal e seu cabelo mostrava algumas mechas avermelhada misturada com o chocolate. Linda.

Então Bella fechou a boca e só ficou encarando do tipo *-* dei um sorriso e me aproximei e vi minha luz refletindo na pele de Bella. Estava me sentindo uma lâmpada.

- E aí. Satisfeita?

* * *

**Então e aí? Gostaram? Satisfeitas?**

**Espero que tenham gostado, sei lá, eu não sou muito boa nisso.**

**Mas não me deixem sem reviews, pelo menos uma só para eu saber que existe alguém lendo.**

**Obrigada e Beijos =***

**Clique nesse botão verde aí em baixo e faça uma escritora feliz ;D**

**Nessinha **


	12. De novo as complicações Parte I

**Oi chegou mais um capitulo!**

**Gente, sejam bem vindas às pessoas que estão começando a ler agora e sem comentários as reviews, mais que perfeito. Estou muito feliz por terem gostado do cap anterior, pois eu achei que não tinha ido bem, mas vi que estava errada. Obrigada!**

**O capitulo deveria ter saído mais cedo, mas minha net pifou e fiquei uns 6 dias sem net em casa, um saco total, porque é muito tediante ficar em casa sem fazer nada (tirando os dias que saio) =S Só consegui postar agora porque por um milagre a net pegou por tempo suficiente. Talvez o prox cap demore mais. Sorry =(**

**Bom...agora as coisas vão voltar a se complicar na história, a paz não vai passar de um capitulo aqui.**

* * *

"**De novo as complicações – Parte 1"**

**Edward POV:**

- E aí, satisfeita? – Perguntei tentando fazer pouco caso, mas por dentro eu estava definitivamente apreensivo com sua reação, fiquei olhando para atrás dela, quando foi que as arvores ficaram tão interessantes?

- Você brilha? – Ela perguntou mais para si mesma depois de um tempo.

- É. – Só consegui responder isso. Patético.

Ela estava pasma, óbvio. Bom... agora vem a rejeição por eu ser a aberração que brilha. Ela deve estar com uma careta de nojo, mas não tenho coragem nenhuma para comprovar.

- Poxa, você é lindo. – Ela disse com uma incerteza e com a voz fraca e...... com dor?

- Lindo? – A encarei e ela estava com uma expressão engraçada, os olhos meio fechado meio aberto, a boca em uma linha reta e meio curvada para cima como se fosse um sorriso. Ela parecia que estava fazendo força para alguma coisa.

- Brilhante demais que quase não enxergo, mas eu posso me adaptar. – Bella disse completando sua careta com a mão em frente aos olhos.

Droga! Eu praticamente estava cegando ela. Dei um passo para trás e isso aliviou um pouco, pois ela abriu um pouco os olhos, mas ainda não conseguia olhar diretamente para mim. Corri em direção ás sombras das árvores para não machucá-la mais.

- Porque você está aí? – Bella perguntou agora com a cara normal olhando para mim confusa.

- Desculpe, machuquei seus olhos? – Eu estava me sentindo péssimo, eu deveria proteger-la e fazer-la se sentir bem e não machucá-la ou colocá-la em perigo. Eu não sou bom para ela, em todos os sentidos.

- Não, eu já estava me acostumando. Volta aqui, eu agüento como agüento seu cheiro. – Ela disse com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, mesmo longe eu conseguia ver claramente seus olhos chocolates carinhosos em minha direção.

- Não, eu deveria ir embora, tudo que faço ou simplesmente o que sou te machuca e nunca me perdoaria em continuar com você só para me sentir bem, sendo que você está sofrendo. É muito egoísta da minha parte. E você não merece. E alem do mais....

- Da pra calar essa boca Edward!! – Bella exasperou com raiva que me deu medo e logo me calei. – Será que você não entende que ficaria mais machucada tanto psicologicamente como fisicamente se você me deixasse? – Ela disse vindo em minha direção com passos firmes e a voz mais firme ainda. Ela só parou quando estava somente á um passo de mim e ficou na ponta do pé para ficar na minha altura, o que não adiantou muita coisa. – Edward Cullen, eu te proíbo de pensar e tocar nesse assunto, me entendeu? Nunca mais pense em me deixar porque não iria suportar. – Bella disse firme, mas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. E eu não suporto vê-la chorando.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo. Se é assim que deseja. Mas não chore, por favor. – Disse a abraçando e acabei indo para frente demais e me mostrei ao sol sem querer. Bella sorriu e me abraçou de volta, mas percebi que não abriu os olhos.

- Nossa, quanto drama neh? O dia está tão lindo e eu aqui chorando.– Bella disse se soltando e tentando me olhar.

Tampei seus olhos com minhas mãos, mas ela as tirou e arregalou os olhos em minha direção fixando o olhar em meu rosto. Sua pupila dilatou muito e seus olhos chocolates ficaram mais claro quase castanho claro, ela se afastou um pouco ainda me olhando, mas parece que ela não estava vendo nada. Sabe quando você olha, mas não olha? Olha sem foco. Então ela tava assim.

- Bella, não se esforce, isso pode te cegar.

- Relaxa, eu já fiz isso antes, eu só preciso de um tempo.

- Como assim? Já fez isso antes?

- Nos meus primeiro dias de Loba eu achava tudo fascinante e uma vez eu olhei o sol, e lógico, quase me cegou. Mas eu vim aqui e fiquei olhando e depois de um tempinho eu comecei a me acostumar e agora eu consigo ver a forma redonda do sol, mas não consigo ver muito porque são cores misturadas e os raios violetas machucam um pouco. – Ela foi dizendo ainda concentrada em mim, tentando enxergar.

- Comigo deve ser mais difícil porque sou o reflexo mais forte do sol. – Disse pensando seriamente em ir para as sombras, mas com certeza ela me seguraria, pois estávamos muito próximos.

- Pelo contrario, você é sólido só que brilhante e fica mais fácil.... – Do nada ela parou e vi seus olhos tomarem foco como se eu estivesse na sombra. – C-A-R-A-C-A! Você já se olhou? Sua pele é cheia de.... diamantes? Sei lá, mas é muito lindo, seus olhos.... não dá para descrever. – Ela disse segurando meu braço como se eu fosse algum experimento cientifico. To me sentindo uma cobaia agora, mas já que ela quer explorar meu lindo corpicho, aprendi essa com Bella, vamos fazer direito.

Peguei Bella no colo e á levei para o meio da clareira e me deitei. Bella se sentou do meu lado e continuou a olhar meu braço, rosto, perna, barriga e tudo o que ela tinha acesso. Eu também não estava nem aí, é ótimo sentir ela tocando em minha pele fria sem medo nenhum e todo o caminho que ela percorre fica um traço quente. Fechei os olhos para curtir enquanto ela se divertia.

Eu não entendo, uma hora ela está quase cega e outra ela esta perfeitamente normal. Talvez seus olhos se adaptem ao ambiente com facilidade. Bella não tem noção do quanto ela é poderosa. Ela é em todos os sentidos muito poderosa e ela não precisa de força para isso.

- Sabe Ed., eu não queria tocar nesse assunto, mas eu ando olhando os jornais de NY e eu vi uma foto que, sei lá, era familiar. Mas nunca vi na vida.

- E daí?

- Eu acho que é um vampiro.

- E daí? – Perguntei de novo, eu não estava entendendo o que tinha de tão extraordinário nisso.

- E ele é um dos candidatos á presidente de NY.

- Bella, eu cansei de falar "E daí?". Da pra chegar ao ponto?

- "O plano maligno de Aro" está se concretizando e eu não gosto disso. – Bella disse chateada. Me sentei de frente para ela.

- Não vamos nos meter ta?

- Mas Edward, se o que imaginei se concretizar a coisa vai ficar feia e eu tenho pesadelos toda noite. – Bella disse fazendo biquinho com os olhos molhados.

- Você tem pesadelos? Mas eu te vejo dormir a noite toda.

- Sei lá, acho que quando você sai o pesadelo começa.

- Mas eu só saio quando o sol esta nascendo, não dá tempo de você ter pesadelos.

- Não importa o tempo, eu tenho e pronto.

- Desculpe por duvidar de você. – Disse me aproximando e a puxando para mim. – Como é o pesadelo?

- Pessoas e vampiros mortos, o cheiro é ruim, eu reconheci alguns....meu pai....Angela.... – Então ela começou a soluçar e senti suas lágrimas no meu braço. A apertei e fiz carinho em sua cabeça e seu rosto para reconfortá-la. – Mike... Esme... Você. – Então ela chorou bem forte, não conseguindo mais falar.

- Calma linda. Isso é todo dia? Porque não me disse?

- É....E-u n-ão disse-ee porque não ach-eei queee im-portava....Desculpa. – Ela soluçava descontroladamente e minha blusa já estava encharcada de lágrimas.

O sonho deve ter sido horrível, e Bella acha que tudo isso é por causa da eleição. Bom... talvez seja. Tudo o que ela me disse até agora faz sentido e quando eu perguntei algo sobre os Volturi para Alice ela não conseguiu ver nada. Preciso acreditar em Bella, se ela disse que a coisa é séria não irei discordar.

- Se acalme Bella. Já passou, passou. Só foi um sonho, mas irei investigar ok? Vou ver quem é o candidato e verei se ele tem alguma ligação com os Volturis.

- Pergunte a James.

- James foi embora.

- O que? – Bella perguntou alarmada.

- Dois dias depois de ele perceber que perdeu a batalha ele e Tanya foram embora, tudo bem, eu obriguei. Não consegui olhar para a cara dele de novo sem fazer nada. – Bella estava pensativa, ela não gostou? Ela queria que ele ficasse?

- Porque ficou chateada?

- Não estou chateada, mas você não acha que ele e ela não desistiram muito rápido? Tanya parecia do tipo que desiste nunca igual ao James.

- É, mas eles desistiram e isso é ótimo.

- É. – Bella disse neutra, como se falasse da boca pra fora. Ainda caia lágrimas de seus olhos, mas foi parando. – Como vai Victória e Laurent? – Bella mudou de assunto.

- Vão bem, eles até que estão gostando de ser vegetarianos. Bella me fala o que esta pensando.

- Não vou ficar parada, vou para NY.

- O que? Pirou? – Perguntei alarmado. – Bella, estamos tão bem aqui, porque quer se meter onde não deve?

- Edward, minha missão é proteger os humanos e seus amiguinhos estão colocando eles em perigo. Eu sinto. E não é você que vai me impedir. – Bella disse se levantando.

- Calma Bella, espera. – Disse segurando-a – O que você quer que eu faça? Isso não é da nossa conta.

- É da minha conta sim. Da sua já não sei. Você só esta do lado deles porque é da sua espécie.

Mas o que é que ela quer? Vamos só eu e ela e tentamos impedir o cara de ser presidente? Tudo bem que ele pode tentar dominar o mundo, mas os Volturi estão protegendo ele então não da pra lutar contra. Eles são milhares e nós só dois.

Bella saiu pisando firme e tremendo toda, quase vibrando.

- Tudo bem, qual é o plano? Não vou deixar você ir sem mim e nem quero que fiquemos brigados por algo tão banal. – Disse a segurando pela cintura e beijando sua testa. Ela ainda tremia, mas é bem pouco. – Desculpe amor.

- Não tenho plano nenhum, mas sei que não dá para fazer isso daqui.

- Você não pode viajar, as provas da escola vão começar e Charlie não vai deixar.

- É verdade, mas eu posso muito bem fugir e depois eu volto e fico de castigo, mas pelo menos o fim do mundo não vai chegar. – Rolei os olhos com a parte do fim do mundo, tão exagerada. Bella abraçou meu pescoço.

- Temos que ir logo porque.... Jasper? – Bella disse olhando para trás de mim, mas eu não estava ouvindo voz nenhuma. Olhei para trás e não tinha ninguém.

- Jasper?

- Tem um vampiro vindo para cá, eu acho que é Jasper. – Ela parou e deu um grande suspiro. – Não, não é Jasper. – Então se afastou de mim e se agachou pronta para atacar. Eu amo essa garota, tão independente.

Fui para sua frente e prestei atenção aos sons olhando fixamente para a floresta. Achei, mas não ouvi nada de sua mente.

Mas que DROGA! Será que todo mundo agora sabe bloquear a mente? Não é ninguém que conheço, mas está bloqueando a mente. Já estou nervoso, agora é só ele aparecer para eu tirar o estresse. Ouvi seus passos se aproximando. Fui para o lado de Bella e a endireitei, a abracei pela cintura e encarei as arvores que de lá saiu um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos. Bella rosnou do meu lado quando o viu.

- Ola! – Disse sério, se ele estava bloqueando a mente quer dizer que ele com certeza não é de confiança.

- Oi. – Ele disse com um sorriso vindo em nossa direção. Bella rosnou mais alto e começou a tremer muito. – Calma, sou do bem. – Ele disse sorrindo e olhando para Bella. Do nada Bella ficou com o olhar vago e rosnou mais alto andando em círculos.

- Bella? – Perguntei baixo para ela. Bella parecia perdida e desesperada e não me respondeu.

- Pare agora com o que fez com ela. – Rosnei avançando nele, ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Senti seu poder em mim e depois não vi e ouvi mais nada.

**Bella POV:**

Mas o que é que esta acontecendo aqui? Uma hora eu estou feliz da vida com o Ed e outra hora eu estou no maior escuro. Ah isso não vai ficar assim. Deixa eu conseguir enxergar de novo para ele ver.

Bom, primeiro de tudo preciso me acalmar. Fiquei parada e depois prestei atenção ao som e ao que eu estava sentindo. Depois de muuuuita concentração senti um toque e isso foi o bastante para eu poder "acordar".

Eu estava em alta velocidade e em cima do garoto da clareira. Cadê Edward? Não o achei no momento, mas dei um belo de um soco na cara do garoto (que deveria ser da minha idade ou menos) que me soltou para se proteger.

Encontrei Edward caído no chão com os olhos abertos, deixei de lado a preocupação para depois e me transformei, peguei Edward e corri. Mas o garoto segurou minha perna e me jogou numa arvore. Ai essa doeu, muito.

Me recuperei e peguei Edward na boca de novo e joguei ele nas minhas costas.

_Mayday! Mayday! Alguém on-line?_ – Perguntei desesperada, mas não ouvi ninguém. Droga.

Olhei fixamente para o garoto na minha frente. Nós dois estávamos em posição de ataque. Edward estava flácido em meus ombros, mas consciente, pois ficava olhando para os lados sem ver.

Andei em círculos em volta do garoto que me encarava fixamente. Acho que ele estava tentando usar o poder contra mim, mas tenho uma noticia para você: AGORA EU SOU IMUNE IDIOTA.

Juro que se eu pegar o pescoço desse garoto eu mato. Estava com os nervos á flor da pele. Sem nem planejar corri o mais rápido que pude no pescoço do garoto, derrubando Edward, mas não podia parar agora. Ele desviou, mas eu fui mais rápida e consegui pegar seu pescoço pequeno e cravar meus dentes. Vi Edward "despertar" e vir na minha direção puxando o braço do garoto na minha boca como se fosse arrancá-lo.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Para onde estava nos levando? Quem é você? – Edward disse numa voz sinistra.

O garoto não conseguia falar porque eu estava com os dentes cravados naquela carne dura e azeda e eu não estava a fim de soltar.

- Bella afrouxe só um pouco. – Olhei para ele e ele olhava o garoto com ódio. Ui, Edward maligno é muito lindo. Como posso pensar nessas coisas num momento desses? Afrouxei um pouco tirando meus dentes de sua garganta.

Ele virou a cabeça e tentou me morder. Corri para trás para desviar de sua boca. Já disse que o veneno do vampiro é fatal no lobisomem? Pois é, em 5 segundos o lobisomem esta mortinho. Rosnei para o garoto e Edward imobilizou-o segurando seu pescoço. O garoto olhou para Edward e já sabia que ele iria usar seu poder então cravei meus caninos em sua barriga e o arranquei de Edward deixando o caído no chão. Depois pulei em cima dele, mas ele rolou e saiu de baixo pulando em meu pescoço, mas antes que ele mordesse, Edward o mordeu e o arrancou de minhas costas o prendendo no chão.

Fui para trás deles e ameacei rasgar-lhe uma perna.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Eu me rendo. – Ele gritou.

- Não vai responder minhas perguntas? – Edward.

- Sou Alec e os Volturi me mandaram para levá-los até eles porque vocês quebraram a regra.

- Que regra?

- A de matar todos os lobisomens que encontrar.

- Isso não é uma regra. – Edward rosnou em sua cara.

- De acordo com Caius, sim. Ele disse que os lobisomens são nossos inimigos e que devemos matá-los. Então vocês têm que vir comigo até a Itália para serem punidos por seus erros.

- Ela vai ser punida também? Não deveria ser só eu? – Edward perguntou sério e eu ainda estava com aquela perna na boca e com toda certeza isso era desconfortável.

- Ela vai ser morta quando chegar e você vai ser punido. – Alec falou na maior calma. Até parece que eu iria lá de bom grado para ser morta. Vai ser difícil me pegar, meu bem.

- Ah não vai mesmo. Quero ver quem vai me obrigar a levá-la lá. Eu posso até ir, mas ela fica.

- Nada feito, e dá pra largar minha perna? Eu não vou fazer nada porque não vai adiantar vocês fugirem. Eles já estão á caminho. – Olhei Edward e pensei seriamente em deixar Alec aleijado, mas Edward me olhou acenando para eu soltar.

Soltei o menino e fui para frente do mesmo. Nossa, eu estava tremendo de tanto nervoso. Preciso me acalmar. Edward ainda imobilizava Alec enquanto eu me posicionava.

O que vamos fazer agora? Olhei para Edward suplicante por uma resposta. Mas eu já sabia o que fazer, vou fugir. Não dá pra lutar sozinha. Passei por Edward o olhando nos olhos tentando mostrar que precisamos ir. Ele acenou negativamente. Indaguei com o olhar.

- Não. Preciso ficar, eles não podem fazer nada contra mim.

O que? Alec acabou de falar que ele seria punido. Não vou deixá-lo. Edward acenou para eu ir e eu em resposta neguei.

- Bella. – Edward disse repreendendo tentando não falar muito para Alec não perceber o plano de fuga.

Neguei e acenei para ele vir junto. Mas antes que ele respondesse eu comecei a ouvir passos desconhecido. Entrei em desespero e acenei freneticamente para ele vir, mas ele negou.

- Bella. Iremos te caçar se você fugir e não vai ser só você que será punida. – Alec ameaçou e eu corri o mais rápido que pude para a reserva pedir ajuda.

As árvores estavam em um borrão em minha volta e eu gritava freneticamente em minha mente. Parei na clareira e uivei o mais alto e sofredor grito. Logo comecei a ouvir as vozes.

_Bella, o que aconteceu?_

_Sam, preciso de sua ajuda. Edward esta em perigo. Os Volturi vieram nos punir ou sei lá._

_Estou chegando._

Os outros foram chegando na clareira um por um, tentei ouvir a respiração de Edward, mas estava muito longe de meu alcance. Estava começando a ficar desesperada, mas precisava ser forte por ele e por mim também.

Quando todos chegaram comecei a correr sem explicações na direção de onde vim. No caminho expliquei o que aconteceu e todos logo estavam com raiva igual á mim. O tempo pareceu demorar mais na volta por eu ter que diminuir o passo para eles me acompanharem, quanto mais eu me aproximava mais eu tentava ouvir algo que denuncie a presença de alguém.

Depois de um tempo chegamos e encontramos ninguém no local. Só sentíamos o cheiro doce demais impregnado no chão. Parei no meio e tentei relaxar pelo sumiço de todos. Os lobos em minha volta estavam esperando minha ordem, nem Sam se atreveu á dar uma opinião. Ouvi cada murmuro da floresta e nada de vampiros. Se Edward fugisse ele iria atrás de mim neh?

Comecei a fareja o chão e achei seu rastro, mas ele não fugia e sim ia junto com os outros.

_Quil e Embry vão chamar os Cullen, conte tudo o que aconteceu a eles, se Edward estiver lá me avise imediatamente._

_Ok _– E eles saíram em disparada.

_Vamos seguir os rastros para ver onde vão parar, tentem ser os mais silenciosos possíveis, estamos em desvantagem então queremos pegar eles de surpresa._

_Ok_

Agora eu acelerei mais e eles se esforçaram para me acompanhar, mas não estavam demonstrando isso. Teria que depois agradecer, mas agora estava muito concentrada em encontrar Edward. Será que ele estava bem? Se aqueles sanguessugas pensam que podem pegar meu Edward assim e ir embora sem mais nem menos eles estão muito enganados.

Eu estava tentando ser durona, mas eu sabia da fama dos Volturi bem demais para saber o quanto eles são perigosos. E eu estava morrendo de medo, mas eu sou a alfa e preciso liderar com firmeza.....quem estou tentando enganar, nem fingir eu estou conseguindo, cadê você Edward?

* * *

**Ui, medo.**

**Dêem suas opiniões e sugestões para a continuação.**

**Beijos =* e esperando reviews, esse botão verde aí embaixo. É só clicar ;D**

**Nessinha **


	13. De novo as complicações Parte II

**OI Chegou mais um capitulo de "Você FEDE"**

**Preciso dizer que AMEI as reviews? Muito obrigada. E espero que ainda tenha pessoas que leiam essa fic já que demorei tanto. Sorry =(**

**Agora vem a parte 2, que é curtíssima.**

"**De novo as complicações – Parte 2"**

* * *

**Edward POV:**

- Bella. – disse repreendendo tentando não falar muito para Alec não perceber o plano de fuga.

Bella negou e acenou discretamente para vir junto com olhos suplicantes, então ela entrou em desespero e acenou freneticamente para irmos embora. Eu ainda prendia Alec no chão imóvel. Neguei com a cabeça. Aro só queria que Bella morre-se, mas isso não vai acontecer, então preciso fazer um acordo com ele, mas precisarei me entregar.

- Bella. Iremos te caçar se você fugir e não vai ser só você que será punida. – Alec ameaçou, e não era mentira. Bella correu para dentro da floresta e comecei a "ouvir vozes" chegando onde estava.

Soltei Alec, sabendo que ele não faria mais nada, e me virei na direção que estava vindo a elite.

_Porque é que um vampiro esta se recusando a matar um lobisomem?_

_Tem cada gente louca nesse mundo._

_Aro vai adorar saber que levaremos Edward para ele._

_Estou louco pra matar um cachorro._

Tinha quatro guardas e junto deles estavam Jane, Felix e Dimitri – os únicos que me bloqueavam- olhando para mim e a procura de Bella.

- Ela não esta aqui. – Disse para cessar a procura.

- Você a deixou escapar? – Perguntou Jane, mas não para mim e sim para seu irmão Alec.

- Ela tem.... uma proteção contra meu poder. Consegui no começo, mas ela escapou e não consegui mais. – Alec disse claramente envergonhado pela falha.

- Inútil. Edward, venha conosco. – Jane disse e caminhou de volta para a floresta.

Começamos a correr pela floresta e estava rezando para que Bella não se preocupe tanto e não vá me procurar.

"**Bella POV"**

Já fazem dois dias que não tenho noticias de Edward e dos Cullen. Carlisle e os outros acharam melhor irem procurá-lo sem mim, pois poderia ser perigoso. Laurent e Victória sumiram depois que eles foram. E eu estou aqui, andando em círculos por toda Forks esperando por noticias.

_Acalme-se Bella. Eles devem estar voltando. Já ligou para o celular da Alice? _– Sam me perguntou. Ele não estava preocupado com os Cullen, estava preocupado com meu estado de depressão. Não havia comido direito e nem dormido esses dois dias inteirinhos.

_Já – _Respondi sem sentimento em minha fala, eu estou com medo. Muito medo. Não sei o que aconteceu a Edward e só sei que os Volturis tinham a intensão de matá-lo. Senti um aperto no peito só de pensar no assunto.

_Não se preocupe filha eles vão voltar. _– Todos estavam muito preocupados comigo, principalmente Sam e Jake. Mas não estava com cabeça para conversar com ninguém a respeito e o prazo para ele voltar acabou, eu dei um dia para Edward voltar e ele não voltou. Tudo bem que ele nem sabe que eu dei um prazo para sua volta, mas.

Foquei meus pensamentos nas possíveis mortes para os Volturi, aquilo me animava um pouco e deixava os outros fora dos meus planos para hoje a noite.

Terminei todos os meus deveres de casa e quando Charlie já estava dormindo pus meu plano em ação, não era um grande plano e eu iria me ferrar muito depois disso, mas é o único jeito de encontrar Edward.

Peguei minha mala, coloquei o mínimo de coisas que precisava, peguei o dinheiro que saquei ontem, e que era pra faculdade, e pulei da janela em direção á minha moto que peguei da casa do Edward ontem de manha. Charlie nem percebeu a moto no meio da floresta, o que eu achei muito estranho, mas também não reclamei pois se ele tivesse visto, meu plano iria para o brejo.

Pilotei o mais rápido possível para o aeroporto mais próximo. Depois de algumas horas já estava em Volterra, meu coração estava a mil, pois encontraria Edward. Mas uma forte impressão de que algo estava ruim apareceu e lógico, pensei o pior. A morte de Edward.

Como de se esperar eu não conheço nada de Volterra, então presumi que os Volturi morassem em um castelo ou algo muito grande e antigo, pois pelo o que me falaram eles gostavam de coisas antigas e eles seguem cegamente as tradições.

Saindo do aeroporto recebi um guia para turistas em italiano, então só vi as imagens. Tinha alguns prédios, que devem ser lojas, muito coloridas e bem estilo itália. Mas uma foto me chamou a atenção. Era uma torre que tinha um relógio enorme. Bem antiga. Achei o primeiro lugar que irei, se não for procurarei melhor.

Chame um táxi, pois infelizmente minha moto ficou, e indiquei ao motorista a torre. Me encostei no banco e comecei a olhar a paisagem que era muito melhor que na televisão. Mas não consegui afastar esse pressentimento ruim então pedi ao motorista que ligasse o radio, o que para minha felicidade estava passando My Chemical Romance – I'm Not Okay, umas de minhas musicas favoritas.

Depois de algumas horas eu estava na frente da torre, tinha muitas pessoas passando de um lado para o outro, tirando foto e fazendo outras coisas, mas achei estranho nenhuma entrar.

Fui até a porta central, onde havia dois seguranças, um de cada lado.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Perguntou um dos guardas quando eu mencionei entrar pela enorme porta.

- Essa torre não é um ponto turístico? – Perguntei confusa, pelo o que eu saiba pontos turísticos são para serem visitados e observados neh?

- Ela é. Mas é proibido entrar.

- Porque?

- Por que não é qualquer um que entra. Agora vai embora. – O guarda ordenou e depois virou para frente como se eu não estivesse ali. Cara estranho.

Dei de ombros e entrei na torre. Quero ver ele me impedir.

- Garota, volta aqui! – Os dois guardas gritaram.

Nem pensei e já saí correndo. Eu sou muito mais rápida então peguei um atalho entrando numa porta que dava para um corredor estreito, e saí correndo. Os passos dos guardas estavam longe então me acalmei e comecei a observar em minha volta.

As paredes são escuras e feitas de tijolos. O chão não era muito diferente. Encontrei uma escada e quando comecei a descer quase que eu saio correndo. Um cheiro fortemente doce penetrou em meu nariz.

Eu estava no lugar certo, pois o cheiro não era de um e sim de vários vampiros. Desci a escada que deu para uma enorme porta de ferro cinza. Abri lentamente sem querer fazer barulho e dou de cara com um lugar iluminado cheio de enormes portas de madeira e paredes com enormes quadros e algumas mesas com vasos de flores.

Não tinha ninguém á vista, mas estava ouvindo cochichos vindo da ultima porta e que parecia ser a mais importante. As paredes abafavam o som, então não pude definir o que falavam.

Andei bem devagar até a porta. Pelo cheiro deve ter muitos vampiros lá dentro, o acumulo de "perfume" comprova isso. Droga. Eu estou sozinha, se eu entrar no mínimo serei morta, mas um cheiro me chamou a atenção. Era ele.

Sem ao menos pensar abri a porta e entrei.

* * *

**Eu sei, cap curtíssimo. **

**Mas é que para eu continuar tem que ser outro cap e que não vai demorar mtu, eu juro, porque a net aqui em casa já esta ótima e eu já sei o que vai acontecer, então não vou precisar meditar mtu. **

**Mas não quer dizer que você não precisa dar sua opinião ou sugestão do que vai acontecer, então clica aí nas letrinhas azuis e me fala o que você acha que vai acontecer.**

**Beijos =***

**nessinha**


	14. Verdades

**Oi! Chegou mais um cap de "Você FEDE"**

**Nem demorei mtu neh? Obrigada:**

**Ana Krol: **Que bom que gostou, aqui esta o capitulo e espero que goste. Beijos =*

**Lyka Cullen: **Eu adoro suspense no final do cap, sempre me deixa ansiosa para ler o prox então a maioria dos meus capítulos vão ter suspense no final. Espero que goste desse cap. Beijos =*

**Regina Swan Cullen:** Postei rapidinho, espero que esse cap acabe com sua curiosidade. Beijos =*

* * *

"**Verdades"**

**BellaPOV:**

Abri a enorme porta e toda atenção vai para mim. A sala era bem iluminada e tem várias cadeiras, que estão todas ocupadas, em formato de U. Parecido com uma arquibancada. Onde eu estava dava de cara com o centro da sala onde tem um espaço vazio. Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi os três vampiros, que estavam me encarando, e que suponho serem os Volturi.

- Bella! – Só agora notei Edward do lado de uma menina baixinha e loira. Ele estava vivo!

Corri em sua direção e a loirinha sorriu para mim, mas nem me importei. Edward quando notou que a menina sorriu fez uma cara de dor olhando para mim, mas depois uma de felicidade tomou o lugar e a menina parou de sorrir e parecia concentrada. E tudo isso aconteceu antes de eu quase derrubá-lo abraçando e vendo se ele ainda estava inteiro.

Lógico que os vampiros presentes ficaram pasmos ou simplesmente revoltados porque quando fui abraçada de volta por Edward, todos começaram a cochichar e rosnar, mas eu não estava nem ligando para isso, pois estava nos braços de Edward. Uma sensação de paz me tomou quando Edward disse aliviado meu nome.

- Então essa é Bella? – Um dos Volturi, acho que o líder porque estava no meio, disse e todos fizeram silencio. Eu não tava me lixando pra ele, então continuei abraçada a Edward e de costas pra o Volturi, o que era um grande erro, mas se eles ousasse fazer algo eu agiria.

- Bella, acho melhor você me largar agora. – Edward sussurrou de um modo que só eu ouvisse. Por livre e espontânea pressão o larguei e encarei o Volturi.

- Ola, meu nome é Bella. E o seu? – Disse casualmente e amigável. Talvez se eu apelar para o lado bom dele...

- Meu nome é Aro, e esses são Marcus e Caius. – Aro disse apresentando um cara de cabelos quase brancos e outro loiro e de cara entediada. – Soube que os poderes de alguns vampiros não funcionam em você.

- É neh... Acho que a loirinha é uma delas.

- Sua pulguenta, olha como fala comigo. – A loirinha falou irritada, mas em um tom baixo, acho que não era para eu ouvir.

- Se você me falar seu nome eu paro de te chamar de loirinha. – Disse.

- Como...

- Ela ouve extremamente bem, Jane. Corre, cheira, grita, vê...mas não é forte. – Aro disse me analisando. Como ele sabe disso?

- Você contou tudo a ELE? – Perguntei irritada e me afastando de Edward. A pior coisa é seu inimigo te conhecer, mais do que você o conhece.

- Ele pode saber tudo o que você fez, pensou e pensa só com um toque. E eu segurei sua mão.

- Como você pode ter deixado?

- Acalme-se querida, eu queria saber se meu poder também é bloqueado pelo seus. – Aro interrompeu Edward que tentava se aproximar de mim. Aro se aproximou de mim estendendo a mão em minha direção.

Então, como um choque, reparei em todos os olhos vermelhos em minha volta e no meio deles vi olhos dourados. Reconheci Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle e Esme, todos eles olhando em minha direção com piedade.

Naturalmente entrei em pânico por estar em território inimigo e rodeada por eles. Meu corpo começou a vibrar descontroladamente. Mas não poderia me transformar, isso poderia me matar. Mentalmente contei quantos vampiros tinham e cheguei a 2 mil, mais ou menos. Não contei os Cullen, eles são meus amigos, mas porque estão no meio deles?

- Bella? Não vai me dar a honra? – Aro perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios e aqueles olhos vermelho-sangue concentrado em mim.

- Não to afim. – Então encarei Aro de volta, sem demonstrar medo. – Mas se você prometer uma coisa para mim, talvez eu lhe dê minha mão. – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Edward foi para em meu lado segurando minha cintura, estava com tanta saudade que não me importei por ele ter me entregado de bandeja para o inimigo.

- E o que seria?

- Aro, mate-a logo. Ela morrerá de qualquer jeito quando o plano for concluído. – Caius, que parecia muito irritado, disse se levantando.

- Que plano? - Perguntei.

- Até parece que não sabe. Você acertou na mosca, mas só errou em um ponto. Não deixaremos um lobo vivo. – Caius disse.

- Você... vai contar a verdade para todos os humanos?

- Sim. – Edward me respondeu. E um click passou em minha mente e o porque de Edward não ter voltado, de ter falado milhões de vezes que não era da nossa conta e de ter se entregado tão facilmente aos Volturi naquele dia fez sentido.

- Você esta com eles. – Minha voz saiu em um sussurro.

- Sim, mas Bella... – Edward disse implorando e pela primeira vez eu senti medo e nojo dele. Ele iria matar a todos, lobisomens, e alguns humanos só para que sua espécie nojenta vencesse.

Me afastei e lhe dei as costas.

- Não vou permitir! – Quase gritei na cara de Aro e na hora, o que acho serem os guardas, se postaram em minha frente só esperando por uma ordem.

Edward fez o mesmo só que para me proteger, o que eu achei uma enorme falsidade, pois ele iria me matar de qualquer jeito. Aro levantou a mão para parar os guardas e todos se acalmaram.

- Não vou permitir que você e nem ninguém matem humanos e minha família. NINGUEM VAI SAIR DAQUI! – Eu estava muito irritada e se possível morreria para matar todos os vampiros presentes. Meu plano já estava formado. Mataria primeiro Aro.

- Bella, você não vai vencer e eu morrerei junto. – Edward sussurrou ainda de costas para mim.

- Mentiroso, você me traiu, você vai ajudá-los. – Eu disse alto demais.

- É eu vou ajudá-los. Não posso fazer nada Bella, eles são minha espécie. – Depois dessa, fiquei sem palavras. Meu coração se despedaçou.

- Então morra com sua espécie.

- Não é o que você também vai fazer?

- É, eu vou. Você sabia disso desde o começo?

- Descobri logo que James foi embora. – Edward disse, ele estava triste. Falso!

- Aro, porque vocês querem fazer isso? Só para criarem uma guerra?

- Não querida. – Esse querida falso esta me irritando. Todos eles são falsos, até o Edward. É por isso que os lobisomens nunca acreditaram em vampiros, só eu sou a burra. – Nós só queremos nosso lugar na humanidade e que os humanos nos roubaram. Você não se sente presa? Não sente vontade de ser você mesma em qualquer lugar? Você é especial Bella e é esperta. Se junte a nós.

- Nem em sonho sanguessuga. Eu acho que o mundo esta muito bem assim. Sem mortes desnecessárias.

- Se você acha isso, quem sou eu para mudar? Mas seria um grande desperdício matá-la, uma menina tão talentosa, mesmo sendo uma transmorfo.

- Uma o que?

- Você não é uma lobisomem, você é uma espécie que pode mudar de forma e sua forma é de lobo. – Edward me explicou. Fingi que não ouvi.

- Bom... Não importa pois não vou deixar isso acontecer. – E me aproximei mais de Aro e um guarda partiu pra cima de mim.

Obvio, me transformei e o ataquei pela cabeça a segurando e a tirando de seu corpo. Não estava com brincadeira, eu iria ser fatal. Essa foi a partida para os outros vampiros me atacarem.

_Bella! Onde você esta? – _Sam me perguntou e vi uma imagem de uma loja com o nome em outra língua. Será italiano?

_Vocês estão na Itália?_

_Sim_

_O que estão fazendo aqui?_

_Jacob, de algum modo, descobriu que você iria para cá então todos viemos. Você esta lutando?_

_Estou mais é massacrando. Estou na torre do relógio, entre em uma porta que vai dar para um tipo de túnel e desça, siga o meu cheiro. Agora deixe me concentrar aqui senão morro._

_Quantos são?_

_Mais de 2 mil._

_O QUE?_

_É._

_Bella! Saia já daí, você não pode com todos!_

_Cale-se Sam, ta tirando minha concentração. –_ Acho que já tinha matado uns 5 e Edward estava tentando de tudo para tirar os vampiros de perto de mim, Aro ordenou que não machucassem Edward porque ele é importante, só me fez sentir mais raiva.

Eu tentava agir muito rápido, andando em círculos em volta deles e ia pegando um por um pela cabeça e arrancava. Estava fácil demais.

- Emmett! Mate-a! – Aro ordenou e Emmett apareceu na minha frente me obrigando a parar.

Nesse momento vários vampiros pularam em minha direção e eu corri para sair, mas Emmett conseguiu pular em minhas costas.

- Siga em frente. Confie em mim Bellinha. Vamos matar esse sanguessuga. – Emmett sussurrou – Finja que estamos lutando.

Eu me debatia, como se quisesse que ele saísse das minha costas, mas seu eu quisesse mesmo era só morder sua perna que estaria feito. Ele acenou para eu cambalear em direção a Aro. E foi o que eu fiz, Aro parecia convencido e Jane ao seu lado também. Caius e Marcus estavam em suas cadeiras só assistindo.

Talvez Emmett seja uma exceção aos vampiros falsos, mas é melhor não dar crédito como eu dei á Edward. Passei rapidamente por alguns vampiros que estavam protegendo Aro e fui parar em seu lado. Fingi ir para o lado oposto de Aro, mas rapidamente antes que Aro corresse peguei sua perna e em um segundo todos pararam imóveis e Aro estava caído no chão.

Emmett saiu das minhas costas e imobilizou Aro pela cabeça quase a arrancando.

- Emmett, não faça isso! – Caius disse, só um pouco alarmado.

Lentamente fui arrancando a perna de Aro até ela descolar de seu corpo. O único barulho que se ouvia era o grito agonizante de Aro. E todos continuaram imóveis, quase em choque. Dei uma risada de satisfação, era engraçado ver tantos vampiros metidos parados de medo.

_Chegamos! _– Ouvi o grito de Jake, Paul e Sam ao mesmo tempo e a porta da sala foi aberta entrando o bando inteiro.

_Podemos matá-los? – _Perguntou Paul. Os lobos se posicionaram em circulo, em volta de todos os vampiros do salão.

_Esse é Aro? – _Perguntou Jake e mentalmente passei tudo o que aconteceu uns minutos atrás.

_Ao meu comando matem todos._

_Ok_

- Bella, O que você quer? Não me mate. – Aro disse.

Então vi a loirinha, acho que é a Jane, sorrindo para Emmett. Então rosnei em sua direção e fiz menção de arrancar a outra perna de Aro.

- Jane! Não faça isso! – Aro gritou agonizado. Caius andou para frente e então arranquei a outra perna de Aro e depois rosnei para Caius.

Os lobos em minha volta riram e eu me direcionei á um braço de Aro.

- O que você quer? Qualquer coisa... Ok não vamos mais seguir com o plano, prometo.

_Eu não vou me transformar em humana, preciso de um voluntário. – _Disse ao bando. Eles estavam com medo de ficarem vulneráveis á tantos vampiros.

_É seguro, vou proteger vocês com minha vida. – _Disse séria e Jake aceitou.

_Ok, o que devo fazer?_

Então Jake saiu e todos os vampiros acompanharam o caminho de Jake até a saída e depois ele voltou como humano. Chamei Jake com a cabeça para ficar ao meu lado.

- Deixaremos vocês existirem se primeiro, não matarem mais humanos e se alimentarem de animais, segundo, nunca mais transformar nenhuma pessoa em vampiro, e terceiro, nunca expor nossa verdadeira identidade. Bella esta sendo gentil com você Aro, se você prometer cumprir essas regras ela lhe devolverá suas pernas. – Jake terminou o que disse e todos estavam esperando a resposta de Aro.

- Você quer que eu me alimente de animais nojentos? – Aro perguntou com descrença, afirmei com a cabeça e apontei para Emmett.

- Se os Cullen podem se alimentar assim, porque vocês não podem? – Jake falou por mim, percebendo meu gesto na direção de Emmett.

Aro ficou pensativo por um momento e eu estava impaciente, queria ir logo pra casa e fingir que o dia que Edward quis me matar e matar minha família nunca tivesse existido. Os lobos perceberam meus sentimentos e todos ficaram com muita raiva dos Cullen imediatamente. Eles são os únicos que posso confiar.

- Ok – Aro respondeu em um sussurro e todos os vampiros presentes, menos os Cullen, rosnaram ou lamuriaram. Os lobos latiram e os vampiros ficaram em silencio. – Eu prometo que nenhum vampiro irá infringir as leis postas por você.

- Vocês vão se alimentar de animais? – Jake perguntou.

- Sim.

- Todos presentes testemunharam á essa promessa, se não cumprirem, voltaremos e mataremos todos, sem exceção. O erro de um, será a morte de todos, á não ser que vocês mesmos matem o delinqüente antes de nós chegarmos. – Jake disse imponente. Todos os vampiros concordaram. – E tem mais uma regra, nunca mate um transmorfo. Senão a coisa vai ficar muito feia para vocês.

- Agora pode devolver minha perna? – Aro perguntou e eu lhe devolvi e depois fui me juntar ao bando.

Os vampiros saíram de meu caminho e voltaram para suas cadeiras. Me virei antes de sair e encarei Aro que estava de volta á sua cadeira e vi Emmett e os Cullen perto dos guardas. Eles iriam punir os Cullen. Mesmo eu querendo me vingar não consegui virar as costas e ir embora então olhei para Carlisle acenei para todos virem comigo.

- Eles ficam, não tem nenhuma regra impedindo que puníssemos um dos nossos. – Caius disse.

Em um segundo já estava na frente de Cauis e o encarei desafiando-o, os lobos percebendo que não estava mais com eles, correram em minha direção para me proteger de qualquer ataque.

- Ok, eles podem ir. – Caius disse baixo morrendo de medo, acho que ele já teve alguma experiência com lobos e não foi nada agradável, vou perguntar depois para Carlisle.

Sai de perto e andei em direção á porta, os Cullen e os lobos me seguindo. Continuei andando até o corredor escuro da entrada, parei e pedi que todos saíssem para me transformar. Quando voltei á ser humana, todos estavam me esperando do lado de fora. Não olhei para ninguém e caminhei para a saída.

- Arrasou Bellinha! – Emmett deu dois tapinhas nas minhas costas me seguindo, o bando olhos feio para Emmett e eu o ignorei completamente.

Minha expressão deveria ser de um comandante ranzinza ou no mínimo sem expressão, mas não estava nem aí. É isso que dá confiar em todo mundo. Mas eu já mudei. Emmett não falou ou fez mais nada e todos estavam quietos.

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto eu paguei minha passagem e os Cullen pagou a de todos. Por um momento até achei que eles estavam assim por medo de mim, mas deve ser porque vampiros e lobisomens estavam no mesmo espaço.

Me sentei sozinha, não estava a fim de conversar, mas não queria pensar para não chegar naquele assunto sobre você-sabe-quem. Esse nome agora é proibido no meu vocabulário.

- Bella. – Ouvi aquela voz melodiosa do meu lado, estava tão aérea que nem percebi ele se sentando. - Quando é que eu faço algo direito? Nunca fiz nada certo, nunca disse nada que fizesse as coisas acontecessem direito com a gente. Resumindo,eu só falo mer...

- Edward, saia daqui, agora! – Disse o mais séria possível o encarando nos olhos dourados, que me trás tantas lembranças.

* * *

**Fui muito má parando aqui? É que eu tenho que me arrumar e não daria para eu postar ainda hoje então parei aqui. **

**Gostaram? Ou foi mtu depre? Bom..comentem.**

**O prox cap talvez demore, preciso estudar e fazer vários trabalhos então não vou ter tempo para escrever. Mas tentarei.**

**Aaaah segunda comprarei meu ingresso para eclipse! E vcs viram a cena do Edward enfrentando o Jake que passou na Oprah? No livro essa é a cena que eu mais gosto, pq o Edward ameaça o Jake e tudo mais. Vcs viram que absurdo? A Summit esta pensando em tirar a Ash e o Kellan, justo os meus preferidos, poderia tirar o cara que faz o Marcus mas o Kellan e a Ash não. Vou no twitter e vou fazer uma greve contra a Summit.**

**Cliquem aí nas letrinhas azuis e me falem o que acharam.**

**Beijos =***

**nessinha**


	15. Fim?

**Oiiiiii Chegou o PENULTIMO cap de "Você FEDE"**

**Ah, ainda não comprei meu tão esperado ingresso, ainda não tem á venda nos cinemas para o dia 30 =(**

**AMEI as reviews:**

**Ana Krol: Que bom q gostou, e acho q fui má de novo, bom..bjs e até o prox cap e ultimo dessa fic =(**

**Regina Swan Cullen: O kellan(q é o Emmett) e a Ash (q é a alice) também são meus favoritos, mas descobri agora a pouco que eles não vão sair *mtu aliviada* e vão ficar ate o fim. Que bom que gosto do cap, a Bella nessa fic é durona neh? Bom..bjs e ate o prox cap que infelizmente é o ultimo =(**

* * *

"**fim?"**

**Edward POV:**

- Edward, saia daqui, agora! – Bella me interrompeu com uma voz fria. Ela estava tão...sombria. Não parecia ela mesma, e advinha, a culpa é toda minha.

- Não vou sair até você voltar a ser a Bella. Todos estão morrendo de medo de chegar perto de você, até Emmett.

- Eu preciso ser assim. Se você for bonzinho e confia nas pessoas, sabe o que acontece? Elas simplesmente te decepcionam e viram as costas pra você, então é preciso ser assim.

- Não, não é. Bella... Aro e os Volturis são pra mim quase como minha família, eu era muito leal á eles e se eles dissessem para eu fazer algo eu fazia sem questionar, porque eles me ensinaram a ser um vampiro, me ensinaram a conviver com isso. Devo muito á eles.

- Mas e Carlisle?

- Carlisle é meu pai, me deu carinho e me ensinou a ser um vampiro bom. Mas sem os Volturi eu não estaria aqui, então eu nem sonharia em desobedece-los, mas você chegou e eu fiquei dividido. Por favor, eu sei que não é desculpa, mas você consegue me entender? Eu escolhi você, mas já tinha dito a burrada. Nunca foi tão difícil tomar uma decisão na minha vida, mas como sempre eu sempre escolho a errada na hora..

- Ta, entendi, pare de tagarelar um pouco. – Bella disse ainda com a expressão sombria e deu um grande suspiro. – Eu entendo sua devoção aos Volturi, você é um vampiro! Eu...lhe devo desculpas, eu xinguei você várias vezes de falso, e na verdade você estava entre sua família e a mim, desculpe. Mas você tem que ir embora, você e os Cullen.

- O que? Quer que eu vá embora?

- Será mais fácil para você, não precisara mais escolher. Também será melhor pra mim, o cheiro de vocês são mais fortes do que o dos outros. – Bella disse olhando pela janela. Ela estava mais normal, com uma expressão neutra, mas não era algo de dar medo.

Ela estava mentindo, eu tinha certeza. Ela me ama, mas não sabe o que fazer a respeito. Talvez seja melhor para ela se eu for. Pelo menos de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, ela nunca vai me esquecer, pois tem, como ela diz, memória fotográfica.

- Ok, mas me prometa uma coisa.

- Depende. – Bella olhou em meus olhos quando se virou. Irei sentir uma imensa saudade desses olhos chocolates.

- Prometa sempre ser a Bella que conheci no meu primeiro dia de aula, nunca mude por causa de guerra ou outras coisas, seja sempre essa pessoa maravilhosa.

- Acho que posso cumprir essa promessa...eu prometo. – Bella disse com um pequeno sorriso, o que me fez sorrir também.

- Ok, não vou mais te incomodar. – Então me levantei e fui para meu lugar ao lado de Alice.

- Porque vamos embora? – Alice havia visto em sua visão nós indo para algum lugar.

- Bella quer.

- Porque?

- É melhor para ela, Alice...é melhor pra mim, eu acho.

- Não, não é melhor pra ninguém. Eu não quero me afastar da Bellinha, ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Eu sei, também vou sentir muita saudade, mas foi a escolha dela. – Disse e vi a visão de Alice onde eu estava sentado olhando para o nada através da janela, eu parecia sem vida, mais morto do que já sou.

Todos ouviram minha conversa com Alice e estavam tristes, até os lobos – o que me surpreendeu – estavam lamentando a nossa ida. Mas a pessoa que eu mais queria saber os pensamentos eu não poderia ouvir, nunca.

A viajem foi silenciosa, resolvemos ir embora no crepúsculo do dia. Quando todos já foram para suas respectivas casas, me ofereci a levar Bella a sua casa. O caminho foi em silencio, não consegui parar de olhá-la, querendo prolongar o momento e não querendo ir embora. Ela é tão quente, tão linda...

- Para onde vocês vão? – Bella perguntou docemente, olhei para a estrada, mesmo não precisando.

- Para o Canadá. – Decidimos ir nos encontrar com os Denali para contra sobre as novas regras de Aro e eu achei estranho James não estar na sala quando Aro nos reuniu ontem, queria descobrir onde ele esteve.

- Com Tanya? – Bella perguntou grossa.

- Não sei se ela esta lá, mas vamos só de passagem, só para contar as suas novas regras. Depois vamos para o Brasil, São Paulo. Talvez no litoral. – Expliquei, eu poderia somente ter dito que não era pra ver Tanya, mas senti uma necessidade de falar onde ficaria.

Chagamos cedo demais em sua casa, sai do carro e abri sua porta. Ela estava com seu costumeiro vestido azul, só que ele estava mais sujo, a deixando com um ar selvagem. Ela estava muito linda. Balancei minha cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos. A levei até a frente de sua casa.

- Quando eu voltar, irei direto ao Canadá, então não vamos nos ver mais. – Disse.

- É, boa viajem.

- Obrigado. – Então me aproximei e roubei seus lábios lhe dando um beijo.

O beijo foi intenso e sôfrego, não queria largar aqueles lábios quentes e macios. Ela puxou meu cabelo para si e eu apertei sua cintura a aproximando mais. Mas ela se afastou com falta de ar e murmurou um adeus antes de fechar a porta.

Com muito esforço consegui dar as costas e ir para meu carro e dirigir para casa. O ultimo beijo ficou martelando na minha cabeça, eu não queria ir, mas fui e agora irei viver um dia depois do outro sem Bella.

**Bella POV:**

No meio do beijo, eu me afastei somente dizendo adeus antes de fechar a porta e correr para meu quarto, tenho que esquecê-lo, tenho que me acostumar com essa dor da perda no meu peito.

Era 17h, faltava uma hora para ele ir embora pra sempre. Eu tinha uma hora para implorar para ele não ir, para pedir perdão e não deixar que o amor da minha vida vá embora, mas eu não vou, e sabe porque? Porque isso é o certo, lobisomen e vampiro não combina.

Me deitei na minha cama e fiquei olhando o relógio, cada minuto que passava meu coração se apertava mais. Faltava 5 min, eles já devem estar no aeroporto. Alice, vou sentir tanta falta daquela nanica, Emmett, irmão urso, Carlisle, tão compreensivo, Esme, minha segunda mãe, Jasper, o quieto, e Rose, até dela vou sentir saudades.

Mas do Edward, não vou sentir só saudades, é um buraco se formando dentro de mim, é um enorme pedaço de mim indo com ele. 18h. Chorei, a noite inteira, mas no dia seguinte irei viver minha vida, como se ele e os outros nunca tivessem existido.

* * *

**E então, gostaram, foi curto neh?**

**O ultimo cap chega logo logo, então, o q vcs esperam que aconteça no prox cap alem do óbvio?**

**Bom..é isso, BJAOS =***

**nessinha**


	16. Epilogo:Você ainda fede,como me lembrava

**OOiiiiii Chegou o Ultimo cap de "Você FEDE"**

* * *

"**Você ainda fede, como me lembrava"**

**Bella POV:**

**20 anos depois...**

20 anos já se passaram desde que ele foi embora. Como estou? A mesma, 17 anos, branca como a neve, cabelos e olhos castanhos sem graça, e anormal como sempre. Ainda sou a líder do bando. Tive que me mudar para La Push, pois eu deveria ter 37 anos, mas ainda sou adolescente, não normal, mas sou.

Uma vez por ano um do bando vai para a Itália para ver como é que esta o "trato" e me surpreendo quando eles voltam dizendo que todos estão com olhos dourados, o índice de assaltos e roubos abaixou muito em todo planeta, o planeta só não esta em paz por causa de corrupção na política e essas coisas do capitalismo.

Contei tudo sobre mim para Charlie, não queria parar de vê-lo, com a condição de ele não contar para ninguém. Os outros do bando fizeram o mesmo que eu. O bando aumentou, entrou mais dois meninos e, para inovar, uma menina. Ana é uma menina baixinha, doce e adora correr. Ela é a segunda mais rápida do bando, porque eu sou a primeira, e acho que ela é afim do Seth, mas nunca pensou nisso enquanto estamos on-line. Rick e Leo são dois guerreiros, igual ao Paul, mas menos agressivos. Eles estão a maioria do tempo lutando um contra o outro e o Paul sempre se mete no meio. Jake, Embry, Quil e Paul estão praticamente noivos, só são medrosos demais para pedir as meninas em casamento. Sam tem um filho muito fofo com Emily. E eu? Estou na mesma, igualzinha á vinte anos atrás, só que com um enorme buraco dentro de mim e pesadelos a noite, que já me acostumei.

Estava na nossa clareira, ela continua linda, mas pelos meus olhos ela fica colorida e feliz demais, chega a me dar enjôo. Eu tentei ficar com alguém, me apaixonar de novo, mas tudo me lembra ele. Parei de ouvir musica, muito romântico, não assisto filme nenhum, se for de terror me lembra ele, se for romance me lembra ele, se for comédia me lembra o irmão urso, então parei com tudo.

Continuei com meu vestido azul, mas só uso quando o meu outro vestido branco esta muito sujo, o que acontece com freqüência, e sempre cai uma lagrima quando o coloco. Quase não sorri, somente quando Jake ou Seth fazem alguma graça que não dá pra segurar, mas nada tem mais graça sem ele. Eu cumpri a promessa que fiz a ele, não virei uma assassina, o que deixou a maioria do bando irritado por que nunca mais matamos nenhum vampiro, todos se alimentam de animais agora, só um ou outro rebelde tivemos que executar, mas são muito pouco.

Me levantei e caminhei para voltar para casa de Billy quando meu nariz arde profundamente, paralisei, não consegui me mover. Depois não sinto mais o cheiro. Me virei e corri na direção que senti o cheiro, ele estava a distancia exata onde não alcanço. Agucei meu olfato e o senti de novo. Eu tinha certeza, é ele.

- Edward? – Foi doloroso pronunciar aquele nome de novo depois de tantos anos.

- Bella, me desculpe, tenho que voltar.

**Edward POV:**

20 anos se passaram. Vocês acham que eu consegui ficar 20 anos sem vê-la uma única vez? Claro que não. Todo ano, no mesmo dia que fui embora, volto para a nossa clareira para vê-la. Descobri que ela também faz isso todo ano, e chora. Todos esses anos eu lutei para não ir até ela e abraçá-la falando que estava tudo bem. Alice e os outros sempre quiseram vir junto comigo, mas eu nunca deixei porque eu também choro quando chego lá, e não quero que ninguém saiba que faço isso, alem da Alice, que vê tudo.

Quando cheguei, ela estava lá, linda como sempre, olhando para o nada. Mas ela não estava chorando como nos anos passados, só uma lagrima ou outra. Talvez ela tenha seguido em frente, talvez ela tenha me esquecido, talvez ela não volte aqui no ano que vem. Isso aumentou mais o buraco em meu peito.

Nesses anos eu não reagia, só me movia para me alimentar e as vezes tomar um banho. Conversava e competia as vezes com Emmett e Alice, mas nada alem disso. Tudo me lembrava ela e eu contava as horas para chegar o dia de hoje para poder vê-la.

Ela se levantou e começou a caminha para sair, se fosse um humano estaria aos prantos e inconscientemente andei para frente. Ela parou de repente, então foi que notei que eu tinha entrado no limite de dois quarteirões. Rapidamente andei para trás. Ela se virou e correu na minha direção olhando em volta á minha procura, eu acho. Então eu entrei de novo no limite.

- Edward? – Meu coração dispararia, se eu tivesse um. Sua voz ainda doce, dizendo meu nome.

- Bella. – Doeu mais do que eu esperava dizer o seu nome depois de tantos anos. – Me desculpe, tenho que voltar.

Me virei e mensionei sair, mas parei quando senti seu braços em minha volta. Nossa, ela foi rápida.

Senti um enorme alivio quando senti seu cheiro, doce e ao mesmo tempo um pouco fedido, nunca pensei que iria gostar pra caramba de sentir algo fedido.

Me virei e a abracei enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

- Senti muito sua falta. – Bella sussurrou, mais para si mesma do que para mim.

- Eu também, Bella. – E a apertei mais forte em mim, não chegando ao ponto de machucá-la. A levantei e a carreguei até o meio da clareira.

- Me perdoa? – Bella se afastou para olhar em meus olhos, não gostei do espaço entre nós, mas seus olhos chocolates ainda jovens me encaravam.

- Não tem o que perdoar, você fez o certo ao me querer longe, Bella.

- Não, não fiz. Só se você achar que é certo me querer longe. – Bella disse num tom triste fazendo biquinho. Se eu resisti em não beijá-la? Claro que não, devo ter sido grosso, ela deve me afastar e me dar um tapa a qualquer momento, mas até parece que iria perder a chance de sentir seus lábios de novo nos meus.

O beijo foi doce e calmo, me surpreendi quando ela colocou os braços quentes e macios em minha volta, como sentia falta de seus braços.

**Bella POV:**

Ele me beijou, com seus lábios frios demais, duros demais, macios, perfeitos. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, eu deveria expulsá-lo, deveria esquecer-lo, mas não consigo. Com ele por perto me sentia tão inteira, tão bem que é muito difícil largar.

Segurei em seus cabelos macios e colei meu corpo no seu, o beijo durou uns minutos, mas para mim foi uma eternidade.

Nós dois estávamos ofegantes e, do nada, o sol apareceu na clareira, como se comemorando, tudo se iluminou, literalmente. Edward era meu sol, minha estrela. Nunca mais vou deixar ele ir. Nunca.

Edward me colocou em cima de seus pés e começou a me balançar, não, estávamos dançando.

**Nickelback – Far Away**

- This time, This place (Desta vez, Este Lugar) – Edward começo a cantar com sua voz de veludo – Misused, Mistakes (Desperdícios, erros)

Too long, Too late

_Tanto tempo, Tarde demais_

Who was I to make you wait

_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar_

Just one chance

_Apenas uma chance_

Just one breath

_Apenas um suspiro_

Just in case there's just one left

_Caso reste apenas um_

Cause you know

_Porque você sabe_

You know, you know

_Você sabe, você sabe_

Começamos a girar de modo lento pela clareira.

- That I love you (Que eu te amo)– Edward ainda cantava com os olhos colado nos meus – That I loved you all along, and I miss you, Been far away for far too long. (Eu sempre te amei, E eu sinto sua falta, Estive afastado por muito tempo)

- I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go (Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo e você nunca irá embora) – Não agüento ficar só olhando, então comecei a cantar também. – Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore. (Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais) – Começamos a sorrir um para o outro.

- On my knees, I'll ask (De joelhos, eu pedirei) – Edward – Last chance for one last dance (Ultima chance para uma ultima dança)

- Cause with you, I'd withstand (Porque com você eu resistiria)– Nossa como canto mau, mas parece que ele ta gostando – All of hell to hold your hand (A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão)

- I'd give it all, I'd give for us, Give anything but I won't give up, cause you know, you know, you know.(Eu daria tudo, eu daria tudo por nós, dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei, porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe) – Edward me apertou mais contra si e começou a cantar no pé do meu ouvido, senti um arrepio. – That I love you, that I loved you all along. And I miss you, Been far away for far too long. (Que eu te amo, eu sempre te amei e eu sinto sua falta, estive afastado por muito tempo.)

- I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing if I don't see you anymore. (E eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo e você nunca irá embora, paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais) – Cantei também no pé do seu ouvido, ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha e me girou para o outro lado da clareira ainda dançando – So far away (Tão longe)

- Been far away for far too long (Estive afastado por muito tempo)

- So far away (Tão longe)

- Been far away for far too long (Estive afastado por muito tempo) – E giramos de novo – But you know, you know, you know (Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe)

- I wanted, I wanted you to stay (Eu quis, eu quis que você ficasse)– Me afastei para olhar em seus olhos, porque aquela parte mostrava exatamente o que queria dizer á ele – Cause I needed, I need to hear you say ( Porque eu precisava, porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer)

- That I love you, That I loved you all along (Eu te amo, eu te amei o tempo todo)

- And I forgive you, For being away for far too long (E eu perdôo você, por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo)

- So keep breathing, Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, Believe it, hold on to me, and never let me go (Então continue respirando, porque eu não estou te deixando mais, acredite em mim, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte.) – Quando a "musica" acabou paramos de dançar e um silencio incomodo ficou entre nós, me afastei e respirei fundo.

- Você vai embora de novo? – Perguntei quebrando o silencio e encarando o nada.

Como eu poderia pensar um misero segundo que ele ficaria? Não posso obrigá-lo á ficar e além do mais seria contra todas as regras. Mas só de lembra o quanto eu sofri nesses anos eu já me encolhia, não suportaria sentir de novo aquele sentimento de abandono e solidão, eu preciso dele.

- Você quer que eu vá? – Ele perguntou em um sussurro. – Eu não menti na musica, não cantei só por cantar, é tudo verdade. Eu te amo e sempre te amei, mas depende de você me dizer se menti na ultima parte, quer que eu vá embora, Bella?

- Nunca, também não menti, sempre tenho pesadelos de você indo embora e quando acordo o pesadelo continua, de vez em nunca eu sonho com você ao meu lado, mas sempre é o pior porque vejo que você não está do meu lado. – Desabafei e comecei a chorar e o buraco em meu peito fez sua presença.

- Não chore mais minha Bella, eu não vou embora, te amo demais para isso, não agüentaria ficar mais um segundo longe de você meu amor. – Ele disse me abraçando.

- Me desculpe, por ter te expulsado.

- Não há o que se desculpar, estamos juntos e isso que importa. Não sei porque não voltei antes, vendo você chorar nessa clareira todo ano...

- Todo ano? – O olhei espantada, ele me espionou todos esses anos?

- Bom... – Ele passou as mãos em seu cabelo já desorganizado, foi quando percebi as escuras olheiras e os seus olhos sem aquele brilho que eu amava. – Eu não consegui ficar sem te ver pelo menos uma vez a cada ano então no mesmo dia que fui embora eu voltava aqui...

- Relaxa, estou muito feliz por você estar de volta para ficar brava, te amo. – E o beijei, logo vi de volta o brilho em seus olhos, fiquei feliz por ter esse poder sobre ele.

- Então quer dizer que podemos voltar para Forks ou ta difícil? – Ouvi a voz da minha melhor amiga, Alice.

Nos viramos e todos estavam lá, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice. Todos com malas na mãos e um sorriso no rosto. Sai do braço de Edward e corri para abraçar a nanica.

- Alice!

- Oi miga, eu vi que vocês iriam ficar juntos de novo então achei que poderíamos seguir o Ed.

- Alice me devolve a Bella. – Edward ordenou me puxando de volta ao seus braços, lógico que eu não reclamei neh?

- Oi irmão urso, você ficou mais fraco ou é minha impressão? Hum...acho que é eu que fiquei mais forte.

- Oi Bellinha, você? Mais forte? De quem? Da mosca? – Todos riram. – Senti sua falta Bella. – Emmett veio me abraçar, meio desajeitado porque Edward se recusava me soltar.

- Todos sentimos. – Esme disse calorosamente.

- Também senti saudades de todos.

- Fala sério miga, não é super legal não envelhecer? Olha seu corpo garota. – Alice disse sorridente. Ah, só pra constar, todos estão na sombra, eu não iria conseguir olhar um palmo á minha frente se todos estivessem brilhando.

- Bom, é legal não envelhecer, mas eu não me acho grande coisa. – Disse me olhando, minha pele branca demais e frágil, sou mó sem graça.

- Só aos seu olhos linda. – Edward sussurrou.

Ouvi ao longe Sam chegando á clareira, ele deve ter sentido o cheiro de vampiro.

- Sam esta vindo.

- Vamos guardar nossas coisas e arrumar a casa? – Esme perguntou

- Vamos. – Carlisle respondeu por todos.

- Então até Bella e muito obrigado, porque eu não estava agüentando mais o Edward com seu sofrimento. – Jasper disse pela primeira vez atrás de Alice.

- De nada, eu acho. – Disse, porque eu com certeza não fiz praticamente nada para mudar o humor do Edward. – Vocês vão voltar para Forks? Eu tive que sair, então acho que vocês também terão neh?

- Não vamos sair de casa. – Emmett. – É tipo umas férias prolongadas.

- Vocês poderiam ficar em La Push, lá ninguém iria estranhar se fosses não envelhecessem. – Disse sem ao menos pensar, Sam iria com certeza me matar, mas até que não é uma idéia ruin, eu que mando mesmo.

- Ótimo! Vamos para La Push e não adianta ninguém argumentar porque já vi tudo. – Alice sabe-tudo disse pulando de exitação. Edward revirou os olhos, mas concordou e todos correram para La Push.

Eu e Edward ficamos para esperar Sam. Quando ele chegou, ficou surpreso, mas depois que explicamos tudo ele se acalmou e me transformei para chegar na aldeia antes dos Cullen. Já estava imaginando o desespero se os Cullen chegassem antes. Edward me acompanhou e quando chegamos todos do bando estavam em formação, ainda humanos, encarando os Cullen que também estavam em linha esperando o ataque.

Pulei no meio para impedir qualquer ação e depois fui para atrás da arvore para me trocar.

- Relaxem galera, eles vão se mudar para La Push. – Disse logo que voltei para o meio e olhei para meu bando, Edward veio ao meu lado e segurou minha cintura.

Houve um segundo de choque e depois raiva, todos ficaram argumentando e resmungando e eu não entedia nada do que falavam. Atrás deles estavam algumas pessoas que moravam em La Push e que deveriam saber das lendas e também estavam com raiva ou medo.

- Silencio, por favor. – Comandei calmamente e depois silencio completo. – Eles são do bem, ok? Não farão nada como nunca fizeram.

- Mas Bella, é contra o trato e qualquer regra existente. – Jake disse apreensivo, ele não estava totalmente contra mim, mas também não queria concordar.

- O trato ainda esta de pé, mas agora os Cullen fazer parte da família. Alice é minha melhor amiga, Emmett é meu irmão, Esme minha segunda mãe, Carlisle meu terceiro pai – Puxa, quanto pai eu tenho ein? Ri com meu comentário interno. – e Edward meu namorado. Vocês acham que eu deixaria que pessoas que são perigosas de algum modo ficassem perto da minha original família? Colocando em perigo a minha aldeia? Claro que não. Então que tal uma festa em comemoração aos novos integrantes?

- Eu gostei! Hey, pode ser na praia? Esta perto do meu aniversário e poderíamos comemorar junto. – Seth comentou animado, já comentei que ele esta maior que eu? Pois é, to ficando velha mesmo. Com seu comentário a tensão acabou imediatamente o todos estavam comentando o que poderia ser feito na tal festa.

Alice e Rose começaram a conversar com Ana e umas meninas sobre a decoração, Esme e Carlisle foram procurar uma casa para se hospedarem, Emmett e Jasper foram conversar com Rick, Leo e Paul sobre algo relacionado á luta livre ou exercito, sei lá.

E eu e Edward fomos passear na praia. A noite houve a tal festa, e foi a melhor de todas na minha opinião, pois Alice e Ana colocaram enfeite que parecia que as estrelas estavam caindo sobre nós na praia inteira e no meio da praia fizeram uma pista de dança com dj e em volta tochas para iluminar. Foi muito legal.

Edward foi dormir na minha casa – é eu tinha uma minúscula casa de frente á praia- depois que a festa acabou.

- Gostei da casa, é sua cara. – Edward comentou.

- Ela é bem simples.

Depois de tomar um banho fomos para o meu quarto e deitamos.

- Você ainda vai estar aqui quando eu acordar? – Perguntei quase caindo no sono apoiada no seu ombro e seu braço em minha volta.

- Sim. – Dei uma grande suspiro sentindo seu cheiro me invadir.

- Você ainda fede, como eu me lembrava. – Disse sorrindo.

- Digo o mesmo minha linda Bella. Porque hoje é o nosso primeiro dia da nossa eternidade juntos.

E dormi em seus braços feliz da vida por finalmente tudo estar dando certo. Acho que encontrei meu final feliz.

* * *

**Fim..é, tudo tem que acabar uma hora.**

**MUUUUUITO OBRIGADA A TODAS QUE LERAM MINHA HUMILDE FIC**

**Agradeço mesmo, pois pra quem mais eu escreveria essa fic?**

**Bjãos á todas e bom Eclipse, só falta 3 dias ein?**

**E não pretendo escrever mais fics, gosto mais de ler elas.**

**Até**

**nessinha**


End file.
